Where I Belong
by Alibac
Summary: (under a couple days revision) Mel is a renown dancer. Her father passes away and she rejects a proposal, then escapes a deranged boyfriend. Will there be new friends? Love? And can she withstand devious schemes and build a new life without remembering the old, or will everything come crashing down? Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and all characters belong to Natsume.
1. My walk in the park

I had just slipped into my lacy lavender dress, delicately drifting just past the knee. It cut just above my bosom with a loose half sleeve on one side, and a thick strap on the other. A slight tap at the door let me know I was on in 15 minutes. Quickly pulling my stockings up, I slid into matching heels and latched the straps. I stepped in front of the mirror not completely recognizing this young lady in front of me. I carefully sat in the oversized burgundy chair set in front of my makeup station at my vanity. My mind began to wonder about the events that had just passed this last month.

My mother Marie died during childbirth, and I had no memories-only pictures. There were no known relatives, so that left my father, Thomas Whitley, to do the sole raising of a little girl. He used to tell me tales about farm life and how much he had loved the country...stories of supernatural beings and special attachments to make super enhanced tools. He once mentioned a pact he made with some sort of harvest goddess but quickly dismissed it with a smile on his face. I was always enchanted by his words and wondered if there had been any truth behind them. I understood his farm was extensive and he taught me what he could about crops at our small house in the city. He only left when mother went into labor. She suffered difficulties and didn't make it, leaving my father heartbroken. He never knew what became of the farm, for he never returned. He didn't think he could continue life there anymore, when at every turn, he saw reminders of mother. He was a hardworking, wonderful man, who was always my biggest fan. He told me I could do anything, for it was a great and wondrous world with endless opportunities. When I pursued dancing, he stood behind me all the way, from my first shaky performance to being one of the best in the world. He never missed one production. My happiness meant his happiness-the only family he had. He often told me I reminded him of mother when I performed, showing such beauty and grace like she had. She had won his heart apparently from some special dance where they used to live.

I watched my hero slowly deteriorate. We thought the illness was beaten, but it returned and spread too quickly for treatment to be effective. At most and estimated three months would be added to dad's life, and he opted out. He said he wanted a full last few moments instead. On the day I lost my father, he looked me straight in the eyes and told me how fortunate he was to have me. I had only brought him pride. If at some point I ever wanted to pursue anything else, I should never hesitate to explore what's out there. He reached beside him and pulled out what looked like a backpack, saying he held onto it all these years as a reminder of country life. As he handed it to me, he told me to keep it safe for it had been a special gift. It had hidden abilities and might be useful when I return home. I looked at him with questioning eyes and wondered what he meant, because we "were" at home. As I took the rucksack I noticed the word Chelsea engraved on the top. Only dad ever used my middle name. He gave me a small smile, and I held onto him for the last time as he peacefully closed his eyes...

I was brought out of my thoughts when a tap on the door came again letting me know I was on. Glancing in the mirror I dabbed my eyes with my trusty red handkerchief and made sure I was still presentable. There was quite a crowd gathered, as I made my way onto the stage. Every seat was taken. Eager eyes anticipated the performance. Gracefully I entered the stage and bowed. The sweet melody took over my very being and my partner Eldon and I glided across the dance floor. With twists and twirls, we swayed entrancing the audience. Passion moved our very beings to the music, and when the music dulled the audience was brought to their feet. Clapping echoed brilliantly in the large dome structure. We were all smiles as we exited the platform only to reenter and give the audience one final bow.

After the performance our dance team was to dress for a dinner in our honor. It was to be a classy formal dinner with many invited guests. I decided to wear a strappy light blue summer dress reaching just above the knee. I had closed toe heels to match. I carefully took the pins out of my hair and let my long brown tresses flow down my shoulders to the top of my waste. I gave my hair a small shake and out the door I went. We all met at the two limousines that awaited us, and we took our desired seats. I sat next to Eldon, Sally next to Edward...and the other four in the second limo. It was a semi quiet ride as we were anticipating the dinner. This was the first one we were invited to and didn't actually have to plan ourselves as a promotional function.

Eldon smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "Your dancing tonight was exquisite."

"Thank you. You were pretty amazing yourself."

"Not to mention your dress brings out your blue eyes perfectly." I smiled sheepishly.

Edward rolled his eyes and smirked. "If you two are going to get all mushy, maybe you should order a private limo next time."

Sally bumped Edward on the shoulder and then slipped her arm through his. Her right hand smoothed her ruby red dress. It had a single bow to the upper right corner and no straps. "Eddy, why don't you use those kinds of words on me? I think it's sweet."

"I don't have to tell you those things. We have that understanding between us." You already know how I feel."

"Still, I would like to hear it out of your mouth every once in a while," Sally pouted. Letting go of Eddie's arm, she stood up through the roof and let the lights from the street shine off her short black hair. "Mel, this view is amazing. You have to see."

I joined Sally and we smiled and waved to the passerby's. They might have thought we were crazy, but it was exhilaratingly fun. Eldon had a smile on his face as he ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. He seemed content to be sitting and watching us.

The four of us had been dancing together for roughly three years, and had become pretty good friends. Sally and Edward had dated for a year, and I expected Eddie to propose in the near future. They were comfortable with each other and it just made sense that they got together. I had dated Eldon for six months, and although he was a good boyfriend, I just didn't know if he was my soul mate. I agreed to date him with hesitation. He insisted on seeing where it would go, and said what's to lose. If nothing came of it, then we could go on as friends. I'm sure that thought process doesn't really work, and even though he is my boyfriend, I can't help but view him as only a good friend. I'm just too nice to have flat out refused him. Unfortunately, it's possible that his intentions may be leaning towards something more. Maybe, given enough time, I will start to feel more for him than at present, or maybe, I should take dad's advice and see what else is out there. I'm told change could be good and with it comes exciting new possibilities.

We arrived at our destination. I expected a fancy restaurant, but this place looked more like a mansion. There was a winding path up to an oversized wooden door. On either side of the path were the most beautiful red tulips. Behind the tulips were petite white flowering bushes or still there were oak trees with skirts full of leaves towering over the whole area.

"Whoa, would you look at this place," Eddie stared with mouth half open.

"No kidding, I could definitely get used to this. A little woman and a couple of kids, I could be very happy in a place like this." Eldon half whispered.

A small blush came across my cheeks, as I inhaled and froze for just a second. Trying to shrug off what was said; I continued walking and looked like I was fascinated with my surroundings. Well, I was fascinated, but now I hardly could enjoy them. My mind kept pondering Eldon's words. Surely he was just talking and there was no real meaning to them.

We entered the house and were shown to the dining room. The most amazing marble floor led the way. It had variations of pearl and lavender in swirl motions. Centered was a long, fancy wooden table with deep amethyst table runner. On the runner were bottles of wine and crystal wine glasses. The chandelier glimmered off the glasses making them look like diamonds. The chairs were hand crafted with a small cupid on each of the top corners. I secretly hoped they wouldn't let loose of their arrows. I did not feel love in the air tonight and did not want to end the evening with a mind change.

Ding, Ding, Ding..."Can I have your attention. My name is Glenn Stewart. Thank you for coming. I have invited you all tonight to honor these eight young men and women in their accomplishments. Through hard work and long hours they are able to put on such magnificent performances." Glen turned his attention in our direction. "My wife Ann and I would like to thank you for the opportunity to see you dance. I don't believe we have seen anything more moving. Please, continue to inspire others with your fancy footwork and creative moves. I hope you enjoy the dinner."

"Wow, such recognition. Mel, can you believe all of this...in our honor? It's amazing. I never would have thought." Sally said wide eyed.

"It's almost too much to take in. We have worked so hard. I guess gruesome practice pays off"! I was grinning from ear to ear.

Appetizers, dinner and dessert had been served. It was getting late and guests started filing out. Glen thanked us one more time as we entered our limo to return back to the auditorium. We were back and after collecting a few things I waited outside for Sally. I had rode earlier that morning with her, but seeing that she and Eddie were in deep conversation I decided to take Eldon up on his offer and let him take me home. He opened the door for me as I slid in. It was a very nice vehicle, but it seemed a little too family oriented. I got in and turned on some light music. As we arrived to my house, he looked like he had something on his mind. I had just unfastened my seatbelt when he looked at me. Gently grabbing my hand he insisted on looking into my eyes. If he could open my thoughts just a bit he probably would have hesitated on telling me what was on his mind.

"Mel," he spoke. I know you heard what I said before dinner this evening. We've been going out for six months and I just feel like I'm ready to stop with you. I guess what I'm asking is if you will marry me?"

Oh no! I swear he got hit with one of those cupid arrows..."Eldon, we are still so young with so much time ahead of us. I'm only twenty-one. Don't you think this is a little spur of the moment?"

"I'm twenty-three and no, I don't think it's too soon." I was silent. "So...What do you say? We could have a great life together. We are so compatible."

"Eldon...err, um...I'm going to need more time. I'm not saying no necessarily, but I just don't think this is the right time. I really hope you understand."

Disappointment? No, is that anger flashing in his eyes? He said however, "Of course I understand...Just remember the offer isn't going to stand forever." He gave me a small kiss on the cheek, as I tilted my head sideways to avoid lip locking, and with a sulky look he watched me enter my house.

Eldon's pov  
"I can't believe she refused my proposal. He mocked her saying not the right time, not the right time. "When exactly is the right time. She even turned her head when I tried to kiss her. What's with that? I don't care if she wants to marry me. I could have any woman. I don't care. I will have her!" Eldon angrily spoke as he turned the corner and sped away.


	2. Escape

I woke up the next morning and looked at the time. I didn't set my alarm because we had finished all summer productions and didn't start again until the beginning of fall. It was already 10 am and it surprised me on how late I slept in. I usually woke up at 6. I must have been really tired, and I woke up refreshed.

I had the strangest dreams though. In my first dream some lady with green hair was talking to me. She had a long braid down her left side which reached the top of her foot. She looked like some supernatural being and wore a blue halter top with a flowing back piece and a long skirt. She told me she was waiting for me, and my life was about to change. I asked her who she was and she replied the Harvest Goddess. Well, that explains her clothing. Why and how will my life change? She only said all in due time, and with a quirky half smile disappeared. I'm sure something was slipped in my drink last night after that dream.

Sifting through my thoughts, I swear I dreamed Eldon proposed to me too. No, that was not a dream. I told him no. I felt bad about refusing him, but I would have felt worse agreeing to a proposal I wasn't completely comfortable with. I think I saw him speed off after he left. Maybe he was angry, but at least I was honest. I pushed my comfy blue quilt with yellow flowers to the side and stood myself up. I slipped on my silky violet robe, tied the sash and stepped into my matching slippers. Strolling over to the window, I paused to stare at the grass below. A couple of children were cheerfully playing. I rested my chin on my hands, and my elbows on the window sill. I enjoyed watching the children run around and play tag. I could see myself with a couple of these little people one day. Sighing, I raised the window to let the warm breeze in. The air brushed the soft white curtains inward, and my eyes closed for a second to breathe in its scent.

At that moment a loud knock startled me. I nearly had a heart attack. I walked to the door to see what was so urgent. There were several more loud bangs. "What in the world," I thought. I opened it up to see Eldon standing there with the most disturbing look in his eyes that I had ever observed. They looked red, but not from crying-from anger.

"Listen Mel, I know you said no last night, but I cannot and will not accept your answer.

"I was just trying to be honest with you. I don't think rushing into something like marriage is a good idea. I really hope we can have more time to get to know each other. I hope you can understand."

"No…no, I don't understand. I am a spectacular dancer and could have any girl I want. Do you know how many offers I turn down? You're not even that great. Where would you be without me! I'm the one that makes you sparkle."

Tears started welling in my eyes. Where was this completely different side of him coming from? If I had agreed to his proposal, I wouldn't have seen this side until after the fact. "Eldon, I just wanted to wait awhile. If you feel that way, maybe we should take some time away from each other."

He was backing me to the kitchen and I was getting a little nervous. "I don't want to take a break. Everyone expects to see us together. We would be the next _it _couple." His voice was getting stronger. "I will have you for my wife and I'm prepared to use force if I have to."

He grabbed my wrists and started dragging me through the house. My head hit the wall and I was losing feeling in my hands. I felt my body thrown on the bed and hit my right foot on the footboard. He talked in a barely audible voice while slamming the door. I knew I had to think quickly. My body shook and the situation horrified me, but I smiled and spoke to him as calmly as I could.

"Oh Eldon, I don't think using force is necessary. Maybe I wasn't thinking clearly last night. I was just tired from weeks of practicing for the final show. If you give me a second to freshen up, I think we could work out the details about how exciting a life together would be. I can see that you can think of no other, but me."

With a hint of a smile, he nodded his head. "I knew you'd come to your senses and see it my way." I entered the washroom, locking it and dabbed blood from my forehead. My ankle was starting to bruise and there were red streaks around my wrists. It's a good thing my closet was in my bathroom. I slipped off my nightwear and threw on a light pink blouse with white polka dots, a flaring short white skirt and my flats.

"What's taking so long, Mel?"

"One more minute. It takes time to pretty myself up for you"

"I am eager to discuss our marriage arrangements, and I am a tad impatient.

I would say so, after what I just witnessed. I quickly grabbed the rucksack dad gave me and quietly threw in as many clothes as I could fit. All my shirts were hanging on the top rack and all pants and skirts at the bottom. Surprising enough, I fit most of my clothing and a couple pairs of shoes. I had some cash tucked in a jacket pocket and quickly put that in too. My undergarments were in the other room, so I'd have to do without.

"Almost done," I called out.

I held my breath and flushed the commode. At that very second I opened the window so the squeaking was muffled and tiptoed out to the balcony. I had never liked the ladder next to the balcony because anyone could come up. I never would guess I'd use it as an escape route. I climbed down as fast as I could and ran. Huffing and puffing I called Sally. I told her to meet me at our usual hangout-the coffee shop. She arrived three minutes later, and I told her, "to the airport". She sped to the airport knowing something was terribly wrong, but she was also completely confused.

"Mel, you have to tell me what happened. You never make impulsive decisions and I'm getting scared."

"Look, when we get to the airport just drop me off. Don't stay to see me off. Go back home and play like everything's fine. Say nothing to no one. I promise, when I get to my destination, I will call you and tell you everything."

"But...how long will you be gone?"

"I'll let you know everything when I get there. Please ask no more questions right now."

She reluctantly did as I said, and before I knew it I ordered a flight to who knows where and on...

Oh my gosh! The lady in my dream told me my life was about to change. There couldn't possibly be any truth to her prediction. It couldn't have been real...No; it had to be coincidental...

I hardly noticed in my haste, but it was the most questionable, remnant of a plane I had ever seen. I would be surprised if I even made it to...I looked at my ticket stub...Rainbow Island! Well, At least I wouldn't be found on this tiny plane or on some unknown island. I eagerly waited for the plane to take off. I actually think they tried to start it a couple of times. Ages seemed to pass by, but at last we were in the air.


	3. Stranded

The city grew smaller, and I breathed out a sigh of relief. Glancing around the plane, I noticed only six people. That number included passengers and crew. I wasn't really sure about what I was going to do once I reached the island. I didn't know if I was going to stay there for a while, or wait until the dust settled down at home. What about my career. How could I return knowing Eldon would still be my dance partner? But how could I not return to dancing? The music made me forget about everything, and my body automatically moved in rhythm. Why did Eldon turn out to be such a jerk? My inner self must have known, because I had always felt he was hiding something. He was just too suave to be real. Now, instead of relaxing and hanging out with friends, I'm off to some remote island to hide from civilization. But...change could be good. Just because I love dancing doesn't necessarily mean I can't love something else too. I would just take it one day at a time and see where it took me. It could be an exciting new start, or at least give me some insight. I resolved to keep an open mind and an optimistic attitude and get a little sleep.

Some red headed girl turned around and glanced at me. "Hi, I'm Natalie. What do they call you?"

What do they call me...really? I decided to be safe and use Dad's name for myself and told her I was Chelsea.

"My family and I are headed to Sunny Island for a fresh start. It's pretty desolate right now, but Gramps says it has a lot of potential. Where are you going?"

"I'm headed to Rainbow Island. I've never been there before, and it was sort of a spur of the moment decision. I have no family, so I'm not really sure how long I will be there. It could be a small vacation or it could be a fresh start. I haven't really decided yet."

"We will be stopping at Sunny Island first. I understand we will need a rancher. If you're interested, I'm sure the job could be yours."

"Thanks for the offer. I don't know how good I'd be. I have some experience in growing crops but none with raising animals. I will give it some thought though."

A red headed boy then turned around. "Hello, I'm Eliot, Natalie's brother." Natalie rolled her eyes. "That would be great if you became our rancher. We already have people coming to run the supplies shop, animal and feed store and a large man who agreed to do all our building and home repairs. There should also be a fisherman coming to the island. My family will be running the shipping, and if you agree to be the rancher, then we would have everything to start the town revitalization."

Natalie chimed in. "Alrighty then. Give it some thought. We have about an hour until arrival, so I'm going to get some shut eyes. Good talking to you."

Natalie whacked Eliot in the head with her pillow and told him to move over. He somehow drifted partially to her seat. He seemed to cower a bit before moving back to his own. She smiled at me deviously and laid her head down.

I laughed at the thought of being a rancher…from dancer to rancher. Yes, that totally fit. I put the small green pillow given to me against the window. Curling slightly in my seat, I closed my eyes.

I was suddenly awakened when I was thrown from my seat. I knew I should have used the seat belt. The plane was trying to land and headed downward straight through what seemed to be a typhoon. Luggage was falling one by one into the isle. I tried to shield myself, but a red bag hit my arm and a large chest crushed my leg. Somebody's meal toppled onto me and a glass hit my head. I saw blood trickle in front of my eye and down my cheek. We were heading nose down, and an older woman grabbed my arm desperately trying to keep a hold of me as I slid down towards the pilots. Natalie screamed "Don't let her go, Mom." The nose of the plane exploded as it came to a sudden halt. The lady lost her grip and I tumbled down. My head hit hard and all at once I came to a stop. I lay there not moving, and then 'darkness'.

When I woke up I felt cold. My body was drenched and I had chills running through me. Sand covered my clothing and streaked my hair. My eyes burned when I opened them, and the sun shone down brightly and made my vision blurry. I struggled to sit, only to fall back again. I was trying to remember what happened. Oh yes, engine failure. Something went terribly wrong and the whole plane went down before it could properly land. I remember Natalie yelling for her mother to keep holding on to me, but I think she lost her grip and down I went before the lights went out. What I can't for the life of me remember is why I was on that plane in the first place. I know I was going to Rainbow Island, but why? And where did I come from exactly? I told Natalie my name was Chelsea. I remember thinking it was Dad's name for me. If I had no family, that meant my father passed away. What was my real name? I had a lot of questions, none of which I could answer. I remember meeting Natalie after takeoff, so I doubted she would be able to answer anything.

My eyes had just finished adjusting to the light, and I saw Natalie and Elliot standing over me. I vaguely remember seeing Natalie's mother and I hadn't met the short balding man at all. I assume he was Natalie's grandfather.

"Are you alright Little Dearie?" Came an elderly voice from the older man. "You slipped past us in that plane before I could blink and I'm afraid you plunged right into the door of the controls room. How's your head?"

I slowly moved my head upward as I tried to push myself up again. There was pain all over. This time Natalie's mother knelt beside me and with a hand behind my back helped me to sit.

"I'm Felicia, Natalie and Eliot's mother. This is my father Taro. We are so glad you are finally awake. You gave us quite a scare. Unfortunately the Pilate didn't fare so well. You will stay with us until you are feeling better. Our house isn't large, but it is quite cozy. We had Gannon make a quick stop on the Island to do some repairs on the old building before our arrival."

"Mom, she's never met Gannon." Natalie chimed

Felicia gave Natalie a look but continued. "Oh yes, He is a builder and also does home repairs and upgrades. He will be here in a few days and will be a permanent member of the island."

I nodded in agreement to a warm bed. She and Natalie helped me to my feet. I was still shaky and let them support most of my weight. I wobbled to their house where Eliot had gone before us and lay out an extra spot for me in Natalie's room.

Natalie piped in when I reached her room. "I insist that you take the bed, and I will not take no for an answer. Although I'm not usually this nice, considering you current weakened condition, I will not be blamed for sleep walking and then killing you because I stepped right on your wounded head." I smirked and asked if she had a shower. She showed me the way, and I let the warm water run over me cleansing me of salt. As I dried off, my eyes no longer burned. Natalie had let me borrow some night closes, and I was so sleepy all of a sudden. I lay down on her comfy down pillow and put her red comforter over me. Maybe after a good night's sleep, everything will make sense. I snuggled up and was off to dreamland.


	4. Career Change

"Chelsea... Chelsea…"

"Hmmm..."

"Chelsea!"

"Whaaat is it?" I looked at woman sitting next to me. "Am I dreaming?"

"Of course, How else am I going to talk to you?"

"Who are you?" I was a little disbelieving.

"Why...I am the Harvest Goddess. This is my island, and I inspire all the life on this land...from the brilliant flowers to the vibrantly colored trees. "Do you know who you are?"

"Only that I am Chelsea. I have seemed to forgotten everything before that."

"Well, I want you to listen to me. You are exactly where you should be. Losing your memory is for the better. You left pretty hastily, and you are normally such a rational thinker. Some disturbing situations took place before you left, and I want you to get a glimpse of what life could be like if taken in a different direction. Relax and enjoy the wonder this island has to offer. In time, you will see the beauty of the magic hidden inside these shores."

"When am I going to see you in person?"

"After access to the forest is restored you will be able to see me from time to time. You can see me any time you'd like at the pond located in the forest, or when I come to town for special events."

I took a deep breath. "You don't happen to know if I will ever get my memory back, do you?"

"Who's to say what your fate will be? I can only say that I am sure your life will turn out exactly as it should. Now get some rest, dear." And with that the lady with a long sparkly green braid was gone.

I was awake now and left stirring in my thoughts. Should I ask somebody about my dream, or would they think I lost more than just my memories of previous life. Maybe I would just fish around for information. I'm pretty sure if someone asked me about a harvest goddess, I would think they were insane. Then again, I don't really know anything about myself. I thought it would all come back to me after a night's sleep, so I hadn't even bothered telling them I had no memories.

It was only 6am, and I was trying to get back to sleep. I heard shuffling and smelled coffee. I guess it was just people and life events my mind forgot. At least I remembered what everything was called. I sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. I looked for Natalie's body and was careful not to stand on her head, even though she wouldn't have returned the favor. I had to laugh at her bluntness. She had personality!

I eased into the kitchen to see Taro sitting at the table with a cup of black coffee and a book, and Felicia making breakfast. I eased into a wooden chair and rested my chin on my hands. "It smells delicious."

"We didn't see you come in Honey. No one but Father and I are early risers. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"I'd love a cup. Thank you."

Taro popped his head up to get a good look at me. "You look a lot better than you did yesterday. Are you feeling better? You're an early bird, huh? Natalie tells me you might be looking for a fresh start...maybe interested in being the new rancher...that you know about growing crops. I could give you some pointers on the crop part. Don't worry about the animals. We'll have a new animal dealer in a few days that could show you the ropes. There's a little house on a large ranch. It needs some work, but nothing a young person like you can't handle."

I could tell that Taro was a talker. I would try to remember never to get him started. "Um...Taro, I hit my head really hard and..."

"Oh, we'll give you a couple days to recover."

"No...No, I'm afraid you don't understand. I can't remember anything before the plane ride. I don't remember where I came from or what I did before coming here." I don't even know my full name or how old I am."

"Good gracious! I'm so sorry. I can't imagine. What can we do to help?" Felicia hugged me with tears in her eyes. I'd only just met her, but she treated me like family.

"The rancher position is still yours if you want it Missy...It may help bring back memories or pass time by staying busy. I'm sure you will remember everything before too long."

"I think I will take you up on that offer. It would be better than sitting around waiting for everything to come back to me. Maybe something I do will stir up a couple things."

"Great, I'll take you to look at the place now"

"Oh Hun, before you leave we managed to save a few items from the wreckage. Since this pack has Chelsea engraved in a name plate, it must be yours. If you had any other items they were lost to sea."

"Thank you for everything Felicia. I'll be seeing you later. Tell Natalie bye for me."

We walked down a dusty old path. I wonder if it had been a neatly arranged stone path at one time. The lush green grass on either side was slightly wild looking and I saw different colored herbs sporadically growing. The bridge to my ranch cried out for attention. I hoped it wouldn't drop us to the river below. I stopped, and gazed out at my new land. It was overgrown with weeds. Stumps and branches littered the farm. There was a large boulder in the far left corner blocking a path. I noticed a small fishing dock to the west. We strolled towards the house. A wood box outside my house said shipping.

Taro led me in the little house. I cautiously stepped inside. There was no telling what was lurking behind the door ready to pounce on me. I was still in one piece and moved forward. I observed a small wood table in the center with four wooden chairs. On the table was a white vase with the most beautiful blue flowers painted on its sides. It even still had an arrangement of colorful artificial flowers in it. A fully equipped kitchen stood to the right of the table. The pots looked like new dangling directly above the back of the stove. A tea kettle and brewer were on the stove, and four light blue coffee cups hung from the bottom of the wooden cabinets. The cabinet handles were most unusual in their chrome design. I thought I saw the image of a lady made into them. The counters and sink could be seen to the left of the stove, and were made of blue marble. A kaki sofa was to the left of the entrance and a TV stand to the right. Straight ahead I saw an old bookshelf, a window and a calendar. It was opened to Winter, 1993.

Hmmm..."Taro, what season is it?"

"We are in Summer, 2013."

That meant everything I was seeing had been there for twenty years untouched.

He led me to a medium sized bedroom with a full bed against the center wall. The comforter was burgundy and two white pillows lay at the headboard. A single burgundy chick embroidered in the middle of each pillow. Two fancy chests were left of the bed with a closet to the right, and a window above the headboard. There were lace curtains and a couple of pictures for decoration. One more room remained in the house. It was a small room with a tiny bed in the back left corner. A yellow blanket neatly draped around the mattress, with a small pillow under the blanket. On the floor lie a little throw rug in the shape of a flower and beside that a tiny little dresser. A stuffed baby lamb on top of the dresser was facing a window to the outside.

We walked back to the main room. I was taking it all in. It seemed odd that such a lovely house was left alone virtually overnight. I already fell in love with the house, but there was a mysterious air about the whole place. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"What do you think, Miss?

"I think the house is perfect!

We stepped back on the porch and I noticed a covered porch swing out front. To the right was an enormous oak tree. I seemed to have writing on it. So I stepped a little closer to make it out. TW + MW

"I wonder whose initials these stand for. What kind of people were they, and why they seemed to vacate the premises virtually overnight?" I mistakenly spoke my thoughts out loud.

"You see dearie...well let me start a little further back." I asked a question, so I might as well sit down because I'm going to get the whole answer. Taro and I dusted the swing and eased down making sure it would hold our weight. Taro began. "It must have been over twenty years ago. A young man by the name of Thomas Whitley inherited this farm from his grandfather. He was the talk of the town...a hardworking man. He loved running the farm...was really good at it. He had sixteen cows and sheep, twenty chickens, a horse and a dog. He provided the whole town with food and the quality of his shipped items attracted many new residents. The island was a home, a vacation spot and a sanctuary to many. It was magical."

"You say magical. Have you ever heard of a...um...Harvest Goddess?"

"Well now, I haven't heard that name in many years. Would you mind telling me how a young'un like yourself came across such a name?

"To be perfectly honest, I...I dreamed of her."

Thomas used to mention dreams he had of her too. Back then, there was access to every part of the island, and he could visit her at the pond in the forest. Then one day Thomas fell in love with little Marie, a dear sweet girl, both inner and outer beauty. She had beautiful long blond hair and the brightest blue eyes. Thomas couldn't wait to ask her out. Finally, his chance came, and he invited her to the Harvest Goddess festival. She wore a flowing pink gown, with a sash around the waist that hung close to the ground. She had practiced for weeks for this festival. It was basically a dance for couples. He stood there watching her routine. She was mesmerizing. His eyes followed her as though in a hypnotic state and fell deeply in love with her at that moment. Two days later they were the happiest of couples, because he finally swallowed his fear and proposed. They couldn't be happier and after they had been married for a year, they found out they were expecting. They were ecstatic, and an additional room was immediately added to the house. The night came for delivery, and oh, Marie was in such pain. The doctor tried to do everything he could, but finally had to send for a helicopter from the city. I'm told Marie didn't make it in those early mornings, but had a healthy little girl. Maybe Thomas just couldn't face the island without his Marie. "

"After he left, the life of the town was gone. One by one, people found home somewhere else. I missed Thomas dearly and only after I was sure Thomas wasn't going to return, my daughter Felicia and I left too. Yesterday was the first time in 18 years I had stepped foot on this island. My only wish is to see my final days on this  
island, and to see it lively and prosperous the way it once was."

I was in tears and gave him a hug and thanked him for taking the time out for me. I was so glad to have heard about the island's beginnings.


	5. New Friends

I went back in my new home. First I threw the sheets and blanket in to wash. I found a drawer full of linens and began to dust. To my surprise the dust build-up wasn't as horrible as I thought it should be after twenty years. The blueprints to this house must have been thoroughly followed, because it should be falling apart by now, without having had any routine maintenance. It took a while to clean to my liking. The refrigerator, stove and washer and dryer must have been recently added. They had a recent tag still on them. I threw the bed linens in the dryer, and took out my rucksack. I started to fill the washing machine with clothing. It must have been some type of rucksack. I continued to pull out clothing and the machine was full before the pack was empty. Turning the pack upside down, the rest of the clothing fell out. Enough clothes tumbled out for at least another load. I wondered why there were no bras or panties. That's odd. Maybe I liked going commando. I didn't feel like that type, but who knows, I could have liked feeling free underneath. On top of the dirty clothes fell a wad of rolled up money. It was still damp, so I laid each bill on the table to dry. I counted out thirty-five hundred. At least I still had counting skills. I figured that would be enough to start with, when the general store did open up. Having nothing else to do but wait for the wash to finish, I decided to go explore the island. It was 2:00, so most of the day had been spent. I closed the door behind me, feeling no need to lock up.

I walked around the farm. I suppose I would need a barn and a chicken coop eventually. It's not like that man...what was his name...Gannon...was here yet anyway. Walking towards the river, I wondered what was more convenient than having your very own fishing spot on your property. I call it my property, but Taro and I didn't discuss payment arrangements. Since it was pretty well deserted, maybe you could stick a homemade flag in the ground and claim the territory." I smiled at the thought. I went back across the wobbly old bridge and saw Natalie's house. Forgetting to knock, I went straight inside like I owned the place. I was rather embarrassed to see everyone suddenly look up at me from their plates of fruit sandwiches and vegetable soup.

"Chelsea...you left me here this morning without a single word. Couldn't you have nudged me, or say hey, see you later...thanks for letting me sleep in your soft comfortable bed and for giving me your favorite red blanket?" Natalie took a spoonful of soup as she questioned me.

"You think my not wanting to wake you is rude, but barging through your front door without knocking is OK?"

"Well, yeah...we might as well get used to each other since we're going to be like family on this island. We have to stick together since there are only two of us."

"I'm sure we won't be the only two girls forever." Natalie smirked.

"Dearie, sit down, and have something to eat. I was waiting for you to come around and just about to send Elliot to find you and bring you here." Elliot blushed and Natalie raised an eye brow at him, which made him blush harder. I didn't know what my type really was, but I am sure my former self would agree that 'he' wasn't it.

"Something to eat would be great. I was going to go see what this island is about if anyone wants to join me." I was thinking please don't let it be Elliot.

"I'll go with you, but not until I've satisfied my hunger." Natalie had just taken another sandwich. I looked at her amused. "What? I have a high metabolism and I refuse to starve myself like those skinny, prissy girls." I smirked and sat down.

After lunch Felicia invited me for dinner. I was grateful, because I had absolutely no food. Thankfully, Elliot was going to help Taro with work around the house. Felicia was organizing her kitchen, so Natalie and I went about our business. Felicia called out to us. "Be back by six, girls."

I looked at Natalie. "Hey, how about I shorten your name. Natalie is just too many syllables. I can call you Talie." She crunched her eyes and nose together. "OK, then Ata...No? I know. I'll call you LiLi." With that she smacked me on the shoulder. "Hey!" I smacked her back. "LiLi would suit somebody like you very well." I was laughing hysterically at the thought of little LiLi. "I'll just call you Lee, then." She just rolled her eyes.

"I hate to see what you will name your own children one day...probably call them Mortimer and Penelope...Come here Morti, come here Peli!" It was her turn to laugh crazily. "Why don't you use the same nickname most people use, and call me Nat?"

"Sure LiLi, I'll call you Nat." I don't think that was a very friendly glare I received in return.

We went east, and there were a few more houses and another large boulder blocking the path. On the west end was a pretty little river; probably the same river that flowed to the west of my property. There was no way to cross over. I could see what looked like forest in the distance...Is this the same forest mentioned in my dream?

"I guess that Gannon fellow will have to build a bridge to the other side." Nat nodded in agreement.

"Imagine what could be in a forest that has been left alone this long."

We headed down to the ocean front. The warm breeze was soothing against my soft, but bruised skin. There were the prettiest seashells scattered and fish could be seen jumping out of the water. An old shack was half standing on the left corner, and ahead was a shipping dock extending over the water. We strolled onto it and stood peering onto the waves.

"Wow...this is absolutely amazing. I don't remember it being this beautiful when I 'came to' after the plane crash."

"You mean when you were borderline between this life and the next? Yeah, I can see that. Mom told us about your memory loss too."

"Yeah"

Natalie had a serious look. "I can't imagine how it must feel to start your life over not remembering anything before that." Then the seriousness left. "At least you have a friend like me to help you along." She smiled and winked.

"The truth is I have to look on the bright side. There isn't a whole lot I can do about it, seeing that I can't force myself to remember. I'm sure it will all come back in time. Besides, I have a good feeling about this island. Like there's some mystery waiting to be found out."

"It's funny how you only remember the plane ride. But then again, I was there, and I am totally amazing." I rolled my eyes. "I think you were meant to be here. I'm starting new on this island too, you know. The only difference is I know where I came from, and well...you don't."

"I think you're right. If nothing, it could be one awesome adventure."

We both smiled and nodded in agreement. Natalie looked at her watch. Oh my gosh; we have five minutes to get back.

"I'll race you there!"

"I'll win for sure. You're still trying to patch yourself up."

We made a mad dash for Natalie's house. We started out pretty well tied, but she was right about my healing body. I stopped half way there and just kind of hobbled along. She stopped to look at me and was holding her stomach, crouched on the ground laughing. Half bent and waving my arms in the air like a zombie, I was panting as I reached her. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and we turned around and noticed lights were on in two more houses.

We stopped at the first house and knocked. A little boy opened the door, then turned around and yelled, "Daaaad, we have company." A dark haired middle aged man came to the door. "Hi, my name is Chen and this is Charlie. I will be running this store in a couple days. Tomorrow, several shipments will arrive. We will be stocking shelves and opening up for business the following day."

I held my hand out. "I'm Chelsea and this is Natalie. It's great to meet you."

"What about me?" Charlie crossed his arms and tapped one foot.

"It's very good to meet you too, Charlie boy." I leaned down and hugged him, and he scrunched up his little eyes.

"We will let you get settled and see you tomorrow then. My mom's going to be mad that I'm late. Bye." Natalie called over her shoulder as she dragged me along.

"What about that other house, I protested."

"Hey, I'm not getting scolded alone. Have you ever seen how Gramps gets if he has to wait for a meal. If I get scolded for being fifteen minutes late, you're going to be there so I can blame it on you. At least he'll go easy on you, seeing how you will be providing most of the food for the island."

"They might be interested in the new residents too." I protested.

In the end we entered her house for dinner. We would have to wait to meet the other new residents tomorrow. At least that's what I thought until I entered. There was a blonde girl about my age, whatever that age was, and a plump women sitting on the sofa talking to Felicia.

"Oh there you are, girls. I was just telling Mirabelle and Julia about the two of you. I believe you two and Julia are all around the same age.

Turning towards Mirabelle, I smiled brightly. "Hello, I'm Chelsea. It is so nice to meet you." I looked at Julia and shook her hand. "It's great to have a third girl on the island." I gave Natalie a 'see, I told you so' look. "I'm pretty happy we already have new residents."

Julia was wearing short blue jean shorts and a small hot pink t-shirt. Her long blonde hair was pulled in a ponytail. "It's good to meet you too. I hope we can all become great friends. My mother and I will be selling animals and feed, so when I'm not working, I'm definitely up for hanging out."

"That sounds like fun. Same here...when I'm not working." Nat also shook her hand.

Felicia called everyone to dinner when Taro and Elliot came in. They had actually been running late due to visiting Chen. The introductions were made and Elliot blushed as Julia took a seat next to him. I winked at Natalie who just smirked back. Dinner consisted of egg rolls and chicken fried rice. Felicia made the most delicious apple pie. After we all had our fill, Taro said his farewells and went to bed. Mirabelle and Felicia resorted to the sofa to chat. Who knows what the two women were talking about? We young people stayed at the kitchen table.

I asked Natalie if she had any tea. She put some water in a kettle and gave the four of us small clear glass tea cups. I gave a small sideways tilt of my head toward the two ladies. I received a 'look' from Natalie, but she retrieved two more cups and handed them to Felicia and Mirabelle. I grinned at her.

"Why thank you dear." Mirabelle smiled. Felicia gave me a look of wonder and an raised eyebrow...like what have you done with my 'real' daughter.

As Natalie walked by she whispered, "Are you happy?" I smiled at her giddily.

I walked to the counter and found the tea bags lying there. Not wanting to force Natalie to play hostess, I took six of them and the whistling kettle. Handing each person a tea bag, I poured water in each cup.

"So, how old is everyone here? I am twenty-one."

"Elliot and I are both twenty-two."

"What about you Chelsea?"

"How old do you think I look?"

"Twenty...am I right?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I laughed.

"I don't get it." Julia looked a little confused.

We explained the tale and all she could say was, "Oh my gosh. OH my gosh!"

"Julia, it's 'ok' to start over. I will get them back when the time is right."

"Aright then...Hey, my cousin is coming in a couple of weeks. He deals in animal trading and will bring all the animals we will have stocked. Since you are going to run the farm, I'm guessing you will be our primary customer."

"Yes, that would make sense. It's going to take at least a couple weeks before I'm ready for animals anyway."

"Your cousin...? How old is he, and what's he like?" Nat was interested.

Julia grimaced but continued. "Vaughn is twenty-six and he is really good at his job, but his social skills are...um...not quite developed."

"Not quite developed...What does that mean?" I asked her with a raise of my eyebrows. Natalie just sat and waited for her to continue.

"Well, he's rude and will tell you exactly what he thinks. He doesn't like to be bothered at work or anytime for that matter. You have to force him into social events and he glares all the time. He has a good heart; you just have to dig down deep...really deep...so deep it strains your eyes." Julie said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, he's out for me. If I dated somebody like that, we would be fighting all the time, and end up killing each other. I am definitely one to tell my opinion. Maybe he's more your type Chelsea."

"Ummm...Considering I'm in a current blank right now, I don't think I will be eyeing anyone soon. For all you know, I could be engaged to somebody else. Some poor guy could be home sick about where his fiancé went."

"Oh, come on Chels. You said it yourself on that plane. You had no family, and you didn't know if you wanted a fresh start. There just might be some guy who comes to the island and catches your eye."

"I guess we'll just have to let fate take its course then." I was getting tired by this point. It was already 10:15 and I still had clothes to put in the dryer. I forgot about bath soap. "Oh Felicia, I hate to ask, but do you have any bath items I could borrow until Chen opens for business?"

"Of course, dearie. I'll go get some now."

Well guys and gals, or is that guy and gals." Elliot did not seem amused. "I'm getting pretty tired, so I'm going to head back home. I will see you tomorrow. I gave Mirabelle and Felicia a hug and thanked Felicia for dinner and the bath necessities. I let myself out, and sleepily walked home. The moon light lit my path and I entered my new home of one day. I admired how quaint the little house was. I took out my bedding and threw my clothes in the dryer. I quickly put in the other load, so they'd be ready for drying in the morning. I didn't have any laundry soap, so they were just going to have to be water cleaned. I hopped in the shower and quickly washed. The hot water against my skin was incredibly refreshing. I dried off and found a semi clean night gown in the dryer. The warm fabric made me instantly tired; I turned out the lights and snuggled into my own bed, making sure my blanket was just below my chin.


	6. Rough Encounter

The next morning three loud knocks woke me out of a dead sleep. "I'm coming. I'm coming." I opened the door to see Taro standing there. He wasn't really who I was expecting, but who else would be knocking at 6am.

"Morning little miss. I found some farm tools and this fishing pole when I was unpacking...thought it could be of use to you. Do you know how to use them? You do? I will show you again anyway." He showed me everything he knew over the next three hours and didn't leave until he was satisfied that I really did know how to use them to grow crops. "I'll be on my way now."

"Thank you, Taro. I really wondered where I would get some. See you later." I called out to him as he was halfway to the bridge. He's a strange little man, I thought. I threw on some Capri jeans, a yellow shirt and some flats. Stuffing some money in my pocket, I went to go see Chen. I knew he wasn't opened for business, but I could really use some items. Maybe he had unpacked enough that he would let me buy what I needed.

It was 10:05 by the time I reached his shop. Charlie was outside playing and I asked if his dad was inside.

"Yes, he's in there. He said I could take a break, since we were done unpacking. He's just taking inventory."

"Thanks, Charlie boy." I ruffled up his hair as I went inside.

"Hi Chen, how are you? I was wondering...if I were to help you take inventory, would you be willing to sell me some items today instead of tomorrow?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I suppose that would be a fair trade. Here, you count the items I point at, and I'll write them down."

He pointed and I counted. That lasted about forty-five minutes and we were finished. He let me pick what I wanted. I got some laundry soap, bath soap, shampoo, conditioner, toilet paper, and an alarm clock from the dry goods. From the food section I got oil, curry and chocolate bars. Then I looked at the seeds. I would have to start planting today if I were to get a couple of harvests in this month. Since it was the first day of fall, I could maximize the number of crops I grew. I picked out two dozen of each seed: eggplant, carrots, yams, spinach and bell peppers. He totaled my items to 1000 g. I needed the items and handed him the money.

"Thanks a million, Chen. I'll see you next time." I said as I left to run home with my goods.

Once home I wanted to rewash my laundry. Now they would smell clean too. I started the wash and went outside to start pulling weeds. I never realized that pulling a few weeds would be so time consuming. I was only half finished, and needed to take a break. I found some wild herbs on the way to Chen's. I cautiously tried one. It wasn't too bad. I had to eat all of them to feel energetic enough to get back to work. I ran inside to throw the clothes in the dryer and then I finished picking the rest of the weeds and start my tilling. I completed the tilling about 7:00 and I quickly planted my seeds and ran back and forth like a crazy person trying to water my crops and refill my watering can. I was sore and tired. I jumped in the shower and had enough energy left to get into bed.

My trusty alarm clock went off at 6am, and I probably slept for only six hours. I picked some blue jean shorts and a cute loose fitting shirt with flowers and spaghetti straps. After watering my crops, I got my fishing pole and went fishing. It was tricky at first, but after a few hours I was catching them like a pro. I put ten medium sized fish in the shipping bin and kept two for myself. I went inside to fry them, because I lost a lot of my energy. I ate water and fish. It wasn't the tastiest meal, but I felt better. I suddenly remembered I had chocolate bars. I took those babies out and ate two. I certainly did have a sweet tooth. Satisfied, I took my fishing pole to the beach. Everyone must have been busy, because I didn't see any sign of life. I entered and took off my shoes. The damp sand would feel nice under my feet. I walked on the dock and cast my first line. The waves were crashing along with a melodious tone. I was lost in its beauty and serenity. The fish seemed to be jumping to catch my bait, and before I knew it I had caught twenty with five of them being extremely large. I hadn't noticed the sun setting and made a run for the shipping bin outside of Natalie's house.

"Hey Chels, Come eat dinner with us, and we're not taking 'no' for an answer."

"If you insist, but I think you just missed me."

"Are you kidding, of course I missed you. I had to hang out with Gramps and Elliot half the day. Mom was visiting Mirabelle." We went inside and the aroma of pot roast made my mouth water. This was going to beat wild herbs and fried fish.

"Well Little Miss, I went to see if you needed a hand, but you weren't there. I was pleased to see you had a whole field of crops planted, but try not to overdo it. Make sure to eat and drink plenty of water." Aye, aye captain is what I wanted to say, but instead...

"Taro, you have my word!" Now, let's eat and talk later.

"Come, help yourselves." Felicia read my thoughts; else she saw the drool coming out of my mouth.

"Dinner was spectacular. I was exhausted though and needed some sleep." I bid my farewells and told Natalie I would see her later.

I fished and watered for two weeks straight, met Gannon, a very large, burly man who was about four of me put together. He busted the large boulder and cleared the path to East town with his bare hands alone. He gave me prices on upgrades, bridges and roads, so I was desperately trying to save up for the bridges. I had to buy a barn and chicken coop first and made 100 thousand g off my fish and first harvests. I guess I would have to buy a few animals as well.

One morning, I was just waking up when somebody knocked. Taro had stopped coming over, so I wondered who it could be. I promised Julia we would get together today after my work was done. Maybe she thought I was asleep, because she never bothered knocking before. Wrapping my violet robe around me without tying the sash, I slung my hair out of my back of it as I opened the door. "Julia, I know I said we'd do something, but..." I looked up to see the most unusually beautiful violet eyes, and silver hair under a cowboy hat. His muscles showed through his sleeves. I hoped he was the animal dealer, because if not, he was highly overdressed for a visit to the island. He just stared at me wide eyed, like a deer in the headlights. I guess he was going to introduce himself, but got more than he expected.

He finally found his words and spoke with a gruff tone. "Hi. I'm Vaughn. I wanted to introduce myself to you, since you will probably buy most of the animals I bring."

"Well, hello. I'm Chelsea, so I'm told. Good to meet you." He gave my outstretched hand a quick shake and disappeared down the path.

Vaughn POV

They told me she was female, but I didn't expect some beauty. I'm assuming she was expecting Julia. She came to the door and I froze. She was the most gorgeous women I had ever laid eyes on. All I could do was hold my breath hoping she didn't notice. She was holding her robe closed with one hand, and the other hand swiped her beautiful long golden brown hair out from behind her. She stood inches from me, staring at me with her school girl bangs touching her eyelashes, and those deep blue eyes. I know she was waiting for me to say something, so when I found my tongue, I finally introduced myself and split...

He certainly was an odd one. He would add character to the island, and you certainly couldn't lose him in a crowd. I laughed to myself and shut the door to find something more presentable. I finished my watering and went to Mirabelle's house. I found Julia, but told her I wanted to look at the animals first.

"Did Vaughn come introduce himself?"

"I should say that he did."

"Was he rude to you? We can't afford to be rude to our biggest customer."

"No, he was too shocked to be offensive." I smirked and she raised an eyebrow. "Well...I was expecting you, so all I managed to throw on was my silky, violet robe."

Julia was rolling on the floor. "I wish I could only have been a fly on the wall to catch his expression. I know _that_ caught him by surprise." Wiping her tears away, she said, "by the way, I would have just barged in without knocking, for future reference."

"I figured it was too early...so, how about those animals?"

She led the way and couldn't help but snicker as she neared Vaughn. I'll leave you two to it." She smiled widely.

Vaughn POV

I just left this girl half-dressed and now she's wearing a pretty little sundress. I can tell she is going to be a distraction. "What can I help you with?" I was trying to show no emotion in my voice. I hid my eyes so she couldn't see the truth in them.

"I wanted to buy two cows, one sheep and four chickens, please."

"That's a lot of animals. Are you sure you can handle a load like that."

"Cowboy...Three weeks ago I lost my memory and started over. I have been growing crops and tilling my land with absolutely nothing to go on. If I wanted to give up, I would have never started in the first place. I have cash money. You are an animal supplier, right? "

I smirked and glared at her. "Suit yourself...right this way."

Her voice was sassy, and what did she mean _lost my memory_. Why was I interested in the first place? There was something different about her...

I paid for my animals and bought some feed from Mirabelle. I was told the animals and feed would be home when I returned later. Julia hooked my arm and we headed out the door.

"Bye Mom...I'll be back." We were headed to East town. As fate would have it, we ran into Elliot. I think the two of them had been spending time together in my absence. The goo goo eyes didn't bother me so much as the person they were being directed. I wasn't staying for this, and told Julia I would catch up to her later before she could protest.

I was eager to check out my new animals anyway. I ran all the way to my ranch, and stopped at the barn to catch my breath. I eased myself inside, and cautiously approached one cow. "I will call you Penny, because you cost a pretty penny." She didn't look amused. I looked at the other which I named Rascal. She looked like a rascal, and the sheep was named Fluff. I put feed in their trough and went to the coop. I named them Sammy, Sassy, Suzy and Stu...that way I could remember them. I put some seed out and left to fish. Grabbing my fishing pole I saw the Cowboy approaching.

"Do you need to know how to take care of the animals?"

"I think I have it handled." I smiled

"Alright, if you need anything else I will be here Wednesday's and Thursday's."

"I'll remember that Cowboy. See you later." I wanted to go fishing, because I really needed to make the rest of the money needed for the bridges. Somebody I didn't recognize was on the dock.

"Mind if I join you." I stared down.

"Not if you don't mind me. The name's Denny. I hear there are very rare fish here and have come to try my luck."

"I'm Chelsea, the rancher slash fisher on the side." Good to meet you. "I think I'm getting better at fishing, but since you are the pro here, maybe you'd give me some pointers. I'm trying to have the money for the bridges by tomorrow."

"Sure, but why isn't everyone pitching in for the building expenses?"

"I really don't mind. Besides, there is something I really want to explore in the forest area. I can see the forest, but I can't get there."

I could tell Denny and I would become fast friends. It was getting dark earlier as we neared winter. I thanked him and headed back to the farm. On my front door was a note. 'Be here by nine for breakfast!'-Julia

No way I would miss out on Mirabelle's cooking. Count me in. I put on a pair of loose shorts, a tank top and had just curled into bed. I heard a loud pop, pop, pop. It sounded like gun shots. I knocked over my lamp and stumbled to get the light switch on. I slipped on my way and tripped on my shoes. I heard laughing, and then another series of fireworks went off. I opened the door and yelled." I know who you are! I can see the moon reflecting off that blonde hair. I 'will' get you back.

I woke up and quickly found a pair of khaki pants and tied the sash behind my blue shirt. I watered my crops, fed the animals and ran to retrieve my bucket. It was already almost nine. I filled the bucket with water and walked carefully to Julia's house. I knocked softly three times and waited back. I heard the door open as I hid on the side of the house. When I heard footsteps on the porch, I reared my bucket backwards and let it all come out. I ducked behind the house and heard "Arrrg". I peaked. Then I hid. Somehow I forgot about Vaughn staying with them, and he was the one who answered the door. He walked over to where I was standing and just stared down at me. I slowly moved my eyes to look at him and although he was scowling, I promise, I tried not to snicker...but there he was in a t-shirt and black sweat pants nearly falling off; his socks and hair were soaked.

"I swear, I thought Julia would answer the door." I said in between laughing. "I didn't know it would be you."

"Ok, let's see how tough you really are." He had one evil looking smirk. He walked away and I thought I was in the clear. Before I knew it...

"No no no, I'm sorry. I promise I didn't know I'd get you. Julia set of fireworks outside my window when I was going to sleep last night" I said it really fast trying to plead my case. He brought out the water hose. It had a super nozzle hooked to it, and he sprayed me up and down until I knew exactly how he felt. Julia heard laughing and pleading and came out to see what was going on.

"Jules, this is your fault." She saw me dripping. "If you hadn't set off those firecrackers last night, I wouldn't have accidentally got Vaughn with that bucket of water." She roared with laughter, which is until she saw Vaughn. She squealed even louder to see him soaked head to toe.

"Funny, is it?" She was thoroughly dowsed with water too. I laughed so hard, I thought I would die. This is not how I saw this plan panning out, I thought.

"What is going on here?" All three of us looked up at Mirabelle. Julia was stunned, I was still laughing but trying not to and Vaughn just smirked, triumphantly. "I don't care how it happened. Go; get cleaned up before I throw your breakfast on all of you. Julia, give Chelsea some clothes and a towel."

"Yes Mom." Obediently she went inside and I followed. She eyed me, and tossed a towel at my head.

"Hey that's what you get for setting firecrackers off outside my house last night. I slipped, tripped and knocked over my lamp." I half-whispered to her.

I could tell she was trying not to laugh. "I had help, you know."

"Who?" Her mouth was sealed. "You don't want to tell me. Fine, Elliot's next. I'll be back for him later."

"No, I confess. It was Natalie." We got the fireworks from Chen."

"Natalie would be angry if she knew you gave her up that easy, and for her brother too."

"I don't care. He's cute and I kind of like him."

"Do you need glasses?" She glared. "Fine, fine, if that's what you want, I'll support your decision." She gave an approving nod.

Breakfast was delicious. Vaughn glared most of the time switching his eyes from his plate, to me and back. I had to bite my lip to keep from busting out laughing every time his stare would move my way. After breakfast we skipped to the living area. I relaxed on the sofa and Julia on the recliner. She turned the TV on low volume, and I fell asleep.

Vaughn POV

I can't believe I got the brunt ends of these two's little jokes. I guess I won in the end. I would have just walked away before, but she was staring at me with those gorgeous blue eyes, begging me not to get her back. I _had_ to soak her down. And now, there she is, asleep…an absolutely beautiful sight. I don't even want to think about her…there with that long hair draped around her body. No, Vaughn! Go get some work done, before she wakes up with you staring at her. She's distracting you again!

I woke up at nearly lunch time. Taking care of animals must have taken it out of me. On the bright side, I was going to get fresh milk and eggs. I stood up and was about to tiptoe out, when I heard "where are you going?" I turned to see Vaughn standing at the kitchen counter. Was he staring at me?

"I was going to go milk my cows and stop at Gannon's. Do you like milk Vaughn?"

"Sure, who doesn't?" Slight sarcasm laced his voice.

Ok, on my way back, I'll bring you some. See you in a while."

The animals were in a good mood today. I didn't even have to run around after them. Maybe we would get along, after all. I milked Penny and Rascal and sheared Fluff. I collected eggs from my pretty chickens and was on my way to see Gannon.

Gannon was about to close up when I popped my head in. "Hi Gannon, I would like to order the first two bridges, please."

"Hey Chels, that will be 200 thousand g." I handed him all the money I'd been saving. "Thanks, I'll have it done in the morning. Now go home and get your beauty sleep."

"Thanks Gannon, You're the best."

I wanted to make one last stop. I was pretty tired, but I told Vaughn I would give him some milk. He was standing outside sitting on a haystack, looking at the sky when I walked up.

"Here Vaughn, I wanted you to have the first my Penny's milk. She is so good for me."

He seemed rather surprised. I guess he doesn't usually receive gifts. "Thanks Farm Girl." He said with a half decent tone. See you next Wednesday."

"Sure, I'll have some more milk for you if you like it. Night Cowboy." He had a sliver of a smile when I left.

Crawling into bed, I was hoping for a cozy, undisturbed sleep, tonight!


	7. I do care

Winter approached quickly and although the bridges were complete, time hadn't allowed me to visit the forest yet. I had been busy harvesting the last of my crops. My cute red sweater matched my jeans perfectly. My boots were fuzzy and warm against the chill of the ground. Excitement started to build from within as the forest came into view. Wild herbs scattered upon the entrance. Thick green brush crawled its way over the path as flowers decorated the landscape. The top of a hat peaked out over the shrubs.

"Vaughn?" Was he interested in the forest too? "What are you doing in the forest?"

"What does it look like? I'm here to get some peace and quiet and then _you _show up."

"That was rude! Do you think I had the bridge built just for you? But, if you like, I will allow you to go exploring with me instead of wallowing in your own company."

"Fine, I'll go with you, but only to make sure you make it out alive."

"Oh Vaughn, I didn't know you cared." Sarcasm laced my words, but pink crept on Vaughn's cheeks.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Julia would kill me if she knew I let you go off alone and something happened to you." That was probably true.

"Fine then, just try to keep up Cowboy."

"Hmph"

The path was difficult to make out, and a strange old mansion became visible. Growth from the ground reached the window tops, and a luminous fog settled over the chimney like a growing storm. Curiosity sank in, and the creaky old door beckoned me to knock. How long had this this house been here with no access to society. Nobody answered. After pounding on the door much harder the second time, it slowly groaned open. A young looking woman in a vintage short purple dress stood before me. Her wild blonde hair blew with the breeze and she glared at Vaughn and I with her ruby red eyes. She was obviously aware of her intimidating demeanor.

"Umm..." I hesitated. Hello, my name is Chelsea and this is Vaughn. "She looked to her right and then left as if there would be an ambush, then motioned us inside after seeing the coast was clear.

Vaughn nudged me and whispered. "Hey, you said explore, not get eaten by the evil witch!"

"Come on, let's see who she is." Pulling his arm, we followed the woman and sat down at the table. Fifty teddy bears of all sizes were looking us in the eyes. Vaughn glanced at me, then at the bears, then at the door. He tugged at my shirt, but I was firm, still curious. It seemed as though the stuffed bears were alive, and she was like the creepy cat lady…except with teddy bears.

"Would you like to tell me what brings you to my humble abode, and how is it you got here in the first place? The bridge has been knocked down for twenty years."

Twenty years? "How can that be? You would have only been a little girl." Her face looked thoughtful, like she was pondering her answer.

"Haven't you ever heard of the Witch Princess?" My head shook, and Vaughn just stared with his eyebrows arched. "_Newcomers_...! My years are as old as the island itself, and I age differently than you humans. What's your business on this island? I've been hearing excessing noise, since the bunch of you showed up.

"We are trying to revitalize the island and heard in years past the island was considerably more populated. Would you know anything about that?"

"Only that I was glad when everyone left! My privacy was always invaded." I want a potion for this, and can you make a potion for that? Those farmers who used to live here were responsible for the intrusion on my solitude...and that Goddess for making them successful. I don't know what ever happened to those farmers, except it was quiet the season after they left. Then I let the bridge crumble and haven't been bothered until _now_."

I was a getting irritated. "Those farmers used to live in the same house I reside. I understand that the farmer's wife didn't make it past delivery."

"Well, _I_ didn't kill her! I only gave her a potion for becoming pregnant. After she swallowed the potion, she turned a crimson color for a whole season."

"You gave her fertility drugs?"

"No. I gave her a potion."

"Ok then. Your _potions_ don't seem very safe?"

"Well, of course there's a chance something might go wrong. I make that perfectly clear to all my requesters, but it seems they are always willing to take a risk. If you wanted something really bad, let's say your _memory_, you would probably be willing to take a chance with a potion too."

I softly tapped Vaughn's arm and asked him how she could have known of my memory when I only just met her? Facing the Princess I said, "Well, we have a ton of work to finish, and I think we'll be going back to town." She looked at me with darkened eyes.

"When you come back again, I will let you help me by being my guinea pig." She smiled broadly and let the door click shut after us.

"Oh my gosh. That was really weird."

"I tried to tell you she was an evil witch."

"She_ is_ strange, but a memory potion sounds interesting."

"It would be better if you stayed away from her. You might get your memories back, but what good is it, if you are turned into a frog?" I pouted. "Come on, I heard there's mountains up north. Let's go find something more interesting than a deranged psychopath." Half way up, a pack of wild dogs stood in our way. Watching Vaughn at ease caused me to feel safe around them.

Vaughn POV

Any other girl would have screeched with fear. Chelsea seemed concerned, but instantly relaxed as she saw me gently approach the dogs. Maybe she felt secure around me. Motioning for Chelsea to come closer, I showed her how to let the dogs get used to her scent. She then took out a small ball and tossed it. One of them would bring it back, and we'd toss it again. The sun was setting in the sky, brilliantly reflecting off her golden hair. Taking her hand, I slowly started to descend from the mountain. She seemed comfortable in my company. I felt he eyes watching me, and turned just as she ran her fingers through my hair. She smiled slightly and blushed before turning away. Man, she was beautiful.

Chelsea POV

He grabbed my hand, wrapping it in his own. It felt surprisingly warm and a tingling sensation went through my body. Was I becoming fond of this cowboy? Could I even consider him? His silver hair blew softly in the wind. My hand found its way to the silver strands. Only touching it for a moment, Vaughn turned to me. All I could do was smile, blush and turn away.

We reached my front door quicker than I expected. Time sure seemed to fly by when I was with him. A hint of a smile crept on his face. I looked in his eyes as the back of his hand brushed against my cheek.

"Good night farm girl. I'll see you later."

"Night." I said softly.

I leaned against my door as it shut behind me. All I could feel was his hand around my own. Knowing he wasn't the type to show affection, made it mean that much more. I lay on the sofa trying to sort through my thoughts.

There was a knock on the door, and I watched Julia drag her feet inside with a pillow and sleeping bag. She rolled it out in front of the sofa.

"Come on in." I said in a sarcastically sweet tone.

"Oh Chelsea, I am so confused! I really like Elliot, but he hasn't even asked me out. How many hints do I need to give a guy? Maybe you could give him some subtle clues to ask me already."

"Why me? Maybe he thinks you're too pretty for him. Maybe he's just shy. What would I say to him?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Alright...I'll do it, but you are going to owe me."

"Thank you, Thank you." She hugged me, and sat next to me on the couch. "So Chels, Is there anyone you're interested in? I've seen the way my cousin looks at you, and heard that you two hung out today. Sounds like you're getting pretty chummy.

"Julia, don't you think it would be unfair for me to fall for someone here. My previous life could potentially ruin anything I start. Would you really want that for your cousin? That would make him despise people even more. Vaughn isn't the type of person to say 'let's see where it takes us'. He's going to be in it for the long run, and if it doesn't work out, he's going to give up on it completely."

"Well, it sounds to me like you've given this some thought. So, does that mean you _are_ interested in him?"

"Whatever. I threw a pillow at her head. Do you want to watch some TV? There might be something good on.

"Thank you Chels, I would love to." Not really sure I had a choice in the matter; I let her make her bed and I was content with the sofa.

Several days later, I found my way to the forest again. A small pond jumped out in front of me... I assumed it was the harvest Goddess's pond. It felt a little awkward calling out to a being that could very well be a figment of my imagination, only showing up in my dreams, but she ended up stepping out of a small house beside the pond.

"Hello Harvest Goddess. I admit...it is a relief that I'm not crazy."

"I have watched the hard work you have put into your farm, and decided to help you out. Here are some magic materials, and they have many colors and purposes. Attach them to your tools and explore the possibilities. You should get done with your chores in half the time now."

I dropped them in my sack. "Thanks Goddess. This will be great. Goddess, I enjoy being on the island and all, but I feel like I'm missing something. I met the Witch Princess earlier, and she mentioned something about a memory potion.

"Chelsea, The Witch Princess and I have been rivals since the beginning. She doesn't agree with my helping the residents of the island or the land, and I don't agree with her tricking the islanders with supposed magic potions, slash herbal remedies. Her potions do always work, but not without a catch. There is always an underlining side effect at which she will get her amusement. Use caution when visiting her. I highly recommend not taking any gifts she gives you."

"I'll be careful. It was nice meeting you, Goddess. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

My next mission was to pick up an air horn from Chen's shop. He raised an eyebrow but sold it to me anyway. He must have seen my devious smirk. After leaving, I looked at Elliot pacing back and forth with seemingly no real purpose. "How's it going Elliot?"

"I'm waiting for Gramps and Mom to come back from visiting the meadow. They are trying to put together an animal festival at the end of the month."

Oh good, they're not home. "Is Nat inside?"

"Yeah, she's in her room. Just go on in."

"Oh, and Elliot. Between you and me, will you ask Julia out already? It's obvious you two like each other and she's sort of wondering what the holdup is. She is sort of depressing."

"You think she'll say yes? I'm pretty nervous to ask her."

"Just do it. I promise you'll be surprised."

I hurried inside and took out my new weapon of destruction. I tapped on her door and waited down the hallway for her to open up. She looked and saw no one.

"Elliot, I swear if you are playing games again I'm going to..." The air horn made a loud, shrill sound. "eeeeeeeaaaaaaaakkkkk" I blew it again. " eeeaaakkk" As I ran out the door, she chased after me. Chen was outside his shop, bearing witness to the little event. He didn't see, but I'm sure he and the entire island heard. Elliot simply looked confused. I was determined to make it to the diner, before I got caught. I had wanted to check it out anyway. "Just you wait." Natalie yelled.

"Hey...you started this, you little firecracker queen." My stomach hurt from laughing and running so hard.

Casually, I let myself into the diner like nothing was out of the ordinary. There were people I knew and didn't know, all staring at _me_. I guess they heard the commotion outside. Smiling, I spotted Denny, Julia and some blonde guy wearing a baseball cap. Natalie came in and glared me down as she took a seat across from me.

"Hey guys, I don't think you met Mark. He's staying at the Inn until something more permanent comes available." Julia liked being the first to spread the latest news.

Natalie stopped glaring at me and turned to Mark. "So, what about the island attracted you here?"

"Well", he rubbed the back of his neck. "News came to me that an incredible rancher lives here, and I came to learn everything he can teach me." We all erupted in laughter, with a confused Mark trying not to look embarrassed. "Was it something I said?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Hi Mark, That girl over there glaring at me is Natalie. About this rancher, if you really want _him_ to teach you, you're going to have to keep an open mind."

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"Well, _he_ is a _she_." I smiled at him. "The name is Chelsea…and I might be willing to show you a thing or two." Denny and Natalie nodded.

"I never would have guessed. I just assumed the person so highly spoken of was a guy. I bet you have struggled with the farm work and could use a man to help you, though."

I squinted my eyes at remark. I mean, I've been doing it on my own for nearly three seasons…the nerve to assume I would need or even want his help. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to go order a drink." The guy behind the bar asked me what I wanted. "A whiskey sour sounds good."

"Are you of age?" He asked me, and I just stood there not knowing how to answer his question.

"She's with me." Vaughn reached over from his seat and put his arm around my waist.

"Very well" The guy made my drink and set it in front of me. I took a sip and looked at those beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Cowboy, how is it we keep running into each other? I could feel his breath against my lips. He was just about my height while he was sitting. I had to turn away to keep my composure.

"Destiny, I guess" and he gave me a wink. "So, you drink whiskey huh…_my_ kind of drink."

"How long have you been here?" I didn't see you when I came in."

"Long enough to see your ranching skills put on a pedestal and then sunk in the mud…oh, not to mention you apparently need a man."

"Yeah…it wasn't quite the ego boost."

"I don't feel quite right about that guy. He was causing a ruckus in here the other day over a wrong drink order. I would stay clear of him."

"Oh, there you go pretending you care again."

"Hmph, I'm really not that bad. I just have good sense when it comes to people, and most of them are either senseless, or the type you just stay away from."

"So…what am I, Cowboy?" I stared right into those eyes of his."

"Distracting...! You're the kind of women that makes a guy unable to think clearly or rationally." Sighing, I found a seat, downed my drink and asked for another. The guy at the counter looked at Vaughn and he just shrugged and nodded. "You should be careful with the drinks. You probably have a low tolerance considering you are petite."

"Why should I watch myself, when I am apparently with you? You Ok'd it with the bartender, right? Then I'm in your care!" Vaughn smirked and shrugged.

"Suit yourself farm girl, and yeah, I'll make sure you get home alright." I just nodded. I was really started to get depressed over not knowing what happened before the islands.

Mark approached the bar. "Hey Chelsea, is that guy next to you your boyfriend?"

All I said was "yes, he's a guy and he's my friend."

"You know, you have a really nice body for a rancher. Why don't you and I take a couple of turns on the dance floor?"

"Not interested." I didn't even bother to look at him. He got on my nerves just being here.

"Come on, sweet thing. We are sort of kindred spirits. It could be fun."

"She's not interested and she's in my care tonight. Go away before _I_ take you to the dance floor."

"Fine, but I think I was talking to her. See you later, gorgeous."

I looked at Vaughn. "Would you take me home please." This has been more than enough excitement for one night.

Vaughn POV

She seemed a little quiet on our way to her house. I knew it wasn't the alcohol, because she only had two drinks. I think her memory loss was really getting to her. We reached her house and I took the keys from her and walked her in. Never having been in her house before, I was shocked at how immaculate she kept it. She sat down on one of the dining room chairs, and rested her chin on her hands. She had sadness in those beautiful blue eyes. She looked at me longingly and spoke.

"Vaughn, you want to come with me and see what that potion is about?"

"Chelsea, it's funny. You want to remember, and I want to forget. Sometimes, not remembering is the way your mind deals with stuff. You already know those potions aren't safe. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, and yes, I do care."

Did I hear myself correctly? It's like I don't even think before I speak when I'm around her. She rose and slowly moved to the sofa fluffing one of the pillows. She must have been tired, because she fell asleep instantly.

So…I gently covered her with a blanket, and planted a small kiss on her forehead before whispering. "Good night, beautiful." Then I let myself out.


	8. Suspicions

Snow now covered my whole farm. It shined with brilliance, as I made my way to town. Breakfast sounded pretty good right now. I made my way into Julia's house, and removed my white faux fur coat. My long sleeved black dress had a pretty blue vine in the middle, with matching thick tights and boots. Mirabelle was frying eggs, sausage and pancakes. She never minded me showing up for breakfast, because I always brought her the nicest ingredients. A sleepy Julia wobbled in and clumsily sat down at the kitchen table, knocking over a cup of juice.

"Nice going Julia. Could you be any more graceful?" Vaughn said behind his newspaper.

"It's not as if I meant to. You always seem to notice my screw-ups." Julia snapped back.

I looked over at Vaughn who just set his newspaper down. "That wasn't nice cowboy."

He rolled his eyes at me, and I ignored him. I laid my head in his lap, and tossed my feet above the other end. His hat was sitting on the end table and I reached for it and put in completely over my face.

"Hey cowboy, who does this remind you of?" He raised an eyebrow and put the hat back on his head. I felt like having coffee and sat up in one circular motion.  
"You want some coffee?" He shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows. "Alright then, I'll get you some. Julia...coffee?"

"Sure Chelsea…that would be so perfect."

Mirabelle took a sip while watching me take out three cups. Stirring milk into Vaughn's, and Sugar and cream into Julia's, I handed it to them. They both eyed me like I read their minds on how to fix their coffee. As I held my own cup under my nose, I closed my eyes inhaling its aroma.

Mirabelle called me over and spoke in a low tone. "Chelsea, you're like a second daughter to me. Julia has found a really good friend, and my nephew over there seems to have let go of some of that weight he's been carrying around. He's been better since you came into our lives. Do you have any interest in him, or do you just see him as a friend?"

"I...I honestly don't know how to answer that."

"I think he likes you child, and that's an accomplishment with the life he's had to overcome. I never thought I would see any sparkle in his eyes, but it's there when you're near him."

"But what do I have to offer him. I have nothing past nine months ago. He couldn't possibly be 'ok' with not knowing who I was before. My past could come back to hurt him somehow."

"Chelsea, you didn't answer my question." My eyes began to water and I quickly wiped a tear away. "It's not difficult, honey. Vaughn doesn't care about what kind of past you have. He's had his own, and basically had to start completely over himself. If something came up with yours, he would deal with it at that time. He's more of a 'now' type person. Since I don't want to see him get hurt, I would like to know if you like my nephew."

I took a deep breath and sighed in submission. "Yes...yes, I think he's amazing and like him a lot."

"Ok." She smiled at me, but I had a hopelessly grim expression.

We were called to come eat and Vaughn sat next to me. His expression was questioning, as I'm sure he saw Mirabelle talking to me. I gave a small smile, but was a little on the quiet side. After I helped clear and wash the dishes, I excused myself and went for some fresh air. Maybe a stroll to the meadow would help clear my mind.

I was just about to reach the bridge when I noticed Natalie talking to some guy in a tall purple hat. I stopped to get a better look. Natalie quickly introduced me to Pierre. For whatever reason he was holding a fork. He said he was a chef. Hmmm, that explained it. But seriously, what was with the fork. Did he carry it around with him to taste any and all food he came in contact with? Maybe Natalie was goo goo over him, because he was too passionate about his cooking to insult her. Either way, I believe she found the _one _and if that made her happy, sooo be it.

I guess it had been a couple of weeks since I was in the East part of the island. Buildings had popped up everywhere. The new brick roads I had Gannon build must have been an attraction. In the distance, I saw another girl with straight blonde hair come closer as I stood with Nat and Pierre. Her eyes became wide when she saw me.  
She ran up to me and said, "Oh my gosh! Is that you Melissa?" I looked at her questioning. "Nobody has seen you in nine months when you disappeared into thin air. Have you been here this whole time? You didn't even tell your boyfriend where you went.

I looked at her and explained that she was mistaken. My name was Chelsea. I was the island rancher and even though I lost my memory the name Chelsea was embroidered on the bag I brought with me. She excused herself, told me her name was Lanna and said it was nice to meet me. We went on to talk about the fun we would have together and how all the young people should get together and camp out on the beach...how she was glad to be away from the city and the paparazzi...and she swore that if I wasn't Melissa, then I was her twin. I said my good-bye's and headed to the meadow.

Lanna POV

I had to think. I know it had been a few years since we were in dance class together, but it had to be her...Melissa Whitley. Even though I was a singer, I took a few dance classes. Mel was a rising dance star...lovely and graceful. I bet if I could get some music playing at a Lou out, she'd remember a thing or two. I saw her boyfriend and dance partner talking about her on the news shortly after her disappearance. He said he was eager to find her and wanted the void in his heart filled, but there was no emotion in his eyes...no spark...no sense of urgency to search for her. For all I know, she was trying to get away from the nitwit. I told no one about my suspicions, because we didn't need the media on this island. It would kind of defeat the purpose of peace and quiet. I would get to the bottom of this mystery my own way, after all.

Five fish jumped around in my bucket, as I threw in another line. I don't know why I was fishing except that it was quiet here. The money certainly wasn't needed since I had found the mine. Speaking of mine...I was going to go see if I could find anything interesting. Dropping my fish in the shipping bin, I headed straight west. I might as well stop by the Witch Princess's house since I'm over here. She was still strange, but I had gotten used to her eccentricity by now. Out of her usual character, she was actually outside of her house. Well, what do you know? She didn't melt when sunlight shined on her.

"Hi Princess. Have you cast a spell on anyone lately?"

She smiled like she was up to something. "Why Chelsea, I don't cast spells, I just make potions. So far my experiments have all been successful. You haven't seen any blizzards so far, have you?!"

"Well, that's a relief. I wouldn't be able to enjoy your company if I was confined indoors."

She gave me a satisfied smile. "So, what do I have to do to get your memory remedy?"

"Awwe, little Chelsea is considering the risks, is she? All I need is two poisonous mushrooms, five wild herbs…and a pink diamond. You have to go deep in the mines to retrieve the gemstone.

"I guess I'm going up to the mines to see what I can find. I will see you soon with the items you asked for. Bye Princess."

"Watch the weather up there. I expected it to be deserted today. Please keep that in mind." I raised an eyebrow suspiciously and left."


	9. Making Plans

I headed out of the mine, quite content with my finds. I had reached floor 150 with no surprises and found two pink diamonds and a few emeralds. Snow reached to my knees as I descended down the mountain. This must be what the Witch Princess meant by 'watch the weather'. I made it safely to the forest, but was freezing without my heavy coat. Maybe I would make it to town before collapsing. Dropping all my gems into the shipping bin, I let myself into Natalie's living room. Taro was at the kitchen table drinking some rose tea. He didn't even flinch when I came through, like I was just another one of his grandkids. Felicia was stirring something in a pot and I asked her where Nat was. She told me she went to Julia's and to be careful wondering off by myself in this cold weather. Calming her fears, I walked out the door. When I reached Julia's house, I began to feel faint. I let the door shut as I made my way to the sofa. Covering myself with a blanket, I closed my eyes.

"Chelsea, we've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been? We want you to stay the night and play games and stuff. We invited Lanna and a new girl named Sabrina, and...Oh my gosh Chelsea, what's wrong with you."  
I was curled up trying to warm up. My chilled body just needed to return to room temperature. I lifted one eyelid and glanced at her.

" I went...Witch Princess...mine...Snow, lots of snow...hot...drink...please."

"What, what is she trying to say?" Julia came closer and felt my arms and hands. She's so cold. What do I do?"

Natalie rolled her eyes and I opened mine to see that she was a little concerned.  
"Julia, get Chels something hot to drink. And you Chelsea! What's wrong with you going to the forest area all alone when it's freezing outside. You could be stuck out there and nobody would know where to find you."

"I...um...sorry Natalie." I was too cold to argue with her. Julia brought me some hot herbal tea, and after a few minutes I started to feel better...well enough to drag my feet and pour me some more.

Vaughn walked in, unnoticed, just in time to hear Natalie give me more of her lecture. "Are you stupid or what? That's all I need is to lose one of my best friends, because she felt she needed to make some more money for more expansions so that _more_ people can flock to the island. Have you seen how big this town has grown? We have two hotels, two diners, a mansion and a heck of a lot of houses. Are you trying to rename it to Chelsea Island?" I pouted.

"Are you finished? I didn't come over here to get treated like I'm helpless. Yes, it's cold, but Princess tested some kind of potion on the mountain. It wasn't that bad going up, but coming down again was the problem. I didn't know there would be three foot of snow."

"Fine, just don't scare me like that again."

"Fine."

My hands were warm wrapped around my cup, and I went to find my seat again. Vaughn was sitting down in my spot. "When did you get here Cowboy, and can I have my spot back?"

"Since when did _you_ move in farm girl."?

"Hey! I asked her to stay the night, so be nice to her cause I don't want her to leave. I'm having a girl's night so you're going to have to find somewhere to stay."

"Hmph, I'm not giving up the comfort of my own bed so you can do what you want in the house. You could have chosen the other five days out of the week that I'm _not_ here, so deal with it."

"Fine, but you're just going to have to put up with a bunch of girls. I invited Lanna and Sabrina over too."

"Not Princess Dracula." Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"I haven't met Sabrina yet. What is she like?" I wondered how Vaughn already met her, since he really wasn't into meeting newcomers. Was I jealous? It's not like he was dating me...although maybe a small part of me wanted him to.

"My boss had business with her dad, and that's how he heard of this island in the first place. He's a mining mogul. He buys up mining rights and collects all the gemstones found. He's the one that had that _over the top_ mansion built for just him and his daughter. The girl is just as bad. She pretends to be sweet and naive, but I see straight through her. She has been bothering me since I met her. Trust me; this island would be better off without them."

I gave him a light punch to the arm. "That's not very nice." Secretly, I was glad he felt that way about them and wondered what he meant by she was bothering him.

"You might say that now, but will feel differently once you meet them."

Lanna tapped on the door and came right inside. "Hi everyone, I'm so excited to spend time with some friends. It's going to be so much fun sleeping over. Let's turn on some music to get the party started. She started singing in the middle of the living room. Surprisingly, it was pretty good.

There was a knock on the door. "Somebody get that, please. I'm trying to find my iPod." Lanna answered the door and two guys stood there...Denny and Mark. Lanna looked at Denny and said nothing at all for a second.

He suckered her with a charming grin and winked at her. She seemed to buckle under his deep brown eyes. "Hi Lanna, good to see you doll. You have any good catches lately?"

After a few more seconds she found her voice. "Hello Denny, I've caught a few but wanted to release them since I wouldn't be eating them right then. Do you want to come in?" Lanna yelled, "Julia, we have some more company." Julia looked at the guys, then back at me. I just shrugged at her. It was her house. Vaughn looked annoyed with Mark coming inside.

Julia pleaded with her eyes. "Chelsea, could we move this to your house. My house isn't quite big enough for this many people and then we could invite Eliot. You house is sooo big since it was upgraded, and we could have the guys joining in."

"I don't know why you want my brother to come, but I'm going to go get Pierre."

"Wait a minute, I haven't even said yes. What do I get in return for allowing my house to be a Bed & Breakfast for the night?"

Nat piped in. "Ok Chels, here's the deal. We make all the food and drinks. You get to sleep in your very own bed and in the morning we will make the breakfast." Julia nodded.

"Fine, fine...If you add cleaning after everyone leaves, it's a deal."

"Deal." They both said at once."

Just then another knock came at the door. A girl wearing a purple dress, large glasses and a huge purple bow walked in. She had jet black hair and I wasn't sure what to make of her. She seemed really uncomfortable until she saw Vaughn. "H...Hi Vaughn." I've been waiting to see you again."

"Well, that makes one of us." He actually said. I glanced his way and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh Vaughn." Sabrina almost seemed in the dark, but then, I sensed she was fairly aware of what she was doing. "You are so cute when you make jokes. Is this seat taken?"

I saw him wince and stand up. I'm going to go shower and grab a change of clothes."

"Sabrina, Julia and I wanted to change the sleepover to Chelsea's house since there is more room and the guys could join in too. How about all of us head over there in thirty minutes.

"Sabrina, I'm Chelsea. I gave her my hand. I hear I send some business your dad's way, although I do enjoy the adventure of the mines anyway."

She looked at me as though she saw a ghost. "Ummm, Ch... Chelsea, is it? You look like someone I've seen somewhere...like at a dinner party about a year ago."

"What kind of dinner party was it?" Lanna had her own suspicions.

"It was to commemorate a group of very talented dancers. Maybe she was in attendance. W...What's your last name?"

"I can't really answer that. You see, I don't know. But I do know my name is Chelsea." I showed her my bag with my name on it. "You see, I brought this with me before the crash, and that's when I lost my memories. I hear I have a twin, though." I glanced at Lanna and she gave a sly wink. Our exchange didn't get past Vaughn though.

"Well, I'll see you at my house after a while; I'm going to go tidy up a bit."

"Please Chelsea, if that house was any cleaner, you could eat off the floors." Mark and Sabrina looked at Vaughn at the same time...like, how did he know what my house looked like. He ignored them and pink crept in my cheeks.

"So...Vaughn is giving you that help I offered?" Mark looked Vaughn straight in the eyes.

"Sure am, I'm over there all the time giving her a hand." It seemed that Vaughn was just trying to start something with Mark now.

"Actually, I would really just like to shower after the whole mine thing today." I gave him a smile that said 'happy', and he returned it with a satisfied smirk. "See you guys in a few minutes. Bye."


	10. The Party

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my long hair up in a towel. A long sleeved blue dress would do nicely. I pulled up my white tights and stepped into some blue flats. I was always dressed to match. A little mascara and a blow dryer would finish the look. My locks semi curled at the bottom all on their own. I thought I was impressive, but just hoped _somebody_ else would think so. As I came out of the bathroom, Julia came in with Vaughn on her heels. She set down three bottles of whiskey and two bottles of rum. Vaughn had an ice chest full of beer and sodas. I looked at both of them with one eyebrow raised as I shut the lid to the ice chest.

"So...this is going to be a drinking party? I guess it's a good thing we're on a ranch in the middle of an island. I can't believe Chen ordered all this for you."

"Oh...he didn't." Julia smirked. "He would never have been alright with all this. Plus, he would have told Taro and my mom. I wasn't about to go through that lecture." Vaughn brought it back from the city last time he went."

Looking at Vaughn, I seemed a little surprised she talked him into it. He started "It's not like I did it for nothing. She gave me the money and said I could keep a bottle all to myself. I have that stashed in my bedroom."

"Why do we need so much, Julia? You're not trying to get Elliot drunk, are you?"

"Not necessarily", she continued. "But it doesn't hurt to give him a little kick in the right direction." I laughed.

"You can't be serious. I know you have singled him out, but I get woozy when I get that bad mental picture stuck in my head."

"You're one to talk. I have to put up with mental pictures all the time with you and 'you know who'. I don't even like thinking about things like that when it comes to family."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Vaughn was unloading some of the drinks in the fridge. She took her pointer finger and in a fast back and forth motion she pointed at him, to me, to him. He was probably listening, so I lowered my voice. "Julia, we are just good friends. There's no reason to jump to conclusions."

"Ok Chels, whatever you say."

Just then, the door opened and everyone else filed in. Lanna brought her speakers and Julia hooked her IPod to it. The music was pretty loud, and Natalie hit the liquor first. "Straight whiskey for me." She bellowed as she poured some over ice and took a big sip. I laid out the rest of the plastic cups, napkins and plates. Natalie put an assortment of chips and dips on the bar.

"Chelsea, Your place looks great. You have room for two sofas, love seat, full sized table and a bar. You must have really been hitting up the mines lately." Natalie nodded in approval. "How many beds does this place have?" I looked at her wide-eyed as if to ask her 'why'.

"It had three bedrooms when I moved in, so I only added one. I'm completely satisfied with the work Gannon did. He was even able to put a small balcony on my roof. It can be reached with this latter beside my calendar."

"That is sooo cool! I'm going to bring Pierre up there later for a little make out session."

"Ewwe! So, are you two official?"

"Well, we've gone out a couple times, but nothing more than that yet. So...when are you going to start seeing someone. Don't you have an interest in anyone?"

"I might one of these days if I'm asked out. I don't know."

I stood at the bar sipping my coke and whiskey while watching Denny and Lanna dancing. Denny had on jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket tied around the waste, and Lanna had on skinny jeans with a hot pink blouse with a pink and black scarf tied around her waist. Hmmm, the fisherman and the pop queen. They were having a lot of fun together. Julia was trying to stuff a drink into the hands of the ever timid Elliot. I'm guessing he hadn't asked her out yet. Dopey Pierre was trying to taste the dips to see which one was better. I saw Natalie have him taste some different drinks instead. He was another victim of a conniving girl, trying to get their man of interest, to make a move. Mark was sitting on the sofa enjoying the music, and Vaughn was sitting down on my love seat with drink in hand and minding his own business. That is until Sabrina sat next to him. I was amused when she scooted over to him leg to leg, causing him to jump and spill half his drink. I remember laying my whole head on him without as much as a flinch. He made his way back to the bar."

"I see you have an admirer, Cowboy."

"Yeah farm girl. That's just great." He poured some more whiskey and gulped it down. "I'm not the socializing type, and have to drink to even get through it."

"Well, I guess you shouldn't have left the comfort of your own bed then." I was annoyed he'd come at all if he didn't want to be here and went to try to work on my attitude toward Mark. It was fair to say I was feeling friendly and maybe we started out on the wrong foot.

"Hey Mark, I would like for us to be friends if that's ok, so let's call a truce and start over."

"Alright Chels, I didn't ever mean to offend you in the first place. Your farm is as awesome as I have ever seen. I was really just messing around. You want to dance?"

"Well...sure, I'll give you one dance. I don't know how good I am."

He stood and handed me his hand. "Yeah, well follow me, and you'll be fine. I use to go out a lot and watched everyone else dance until I learned. I even studied it a little after that."

"D.J., I said. Put on something catchy." Lanna obliged and apparently Julia had a whole string of dance music. So Lanna started with a fast song. I went out there and just kind of took it all in at first. I watched Mark do his thing and all of a sudden moves were coming out my hands and feet that I didn't even know existed. I moved with a passion that came out of nowhere. When the song was ending I saw everyone staring in awe. Lana muttered, "I knew it." I wasn't quite sure what to make of what she said. Next she played a slower song with a small beat. Again the music ran through me and I was under its spell. Lanna was smiling, but I didn't notice. I didn't notice her, or anyone. It was just me and the music. Mark tried to keep up, but in the end I was the one entertaining. For no reason at all I felt like crying, and didn't know why. Like my sub-conscience was hiding some truth. My mind was exhausted, but my body kept flowing. When the song ended, I took a time-out to catch my breath and definitely get another drink. I was amazed with this new found talent and must have taken at least _some_ dance lessons.

"Chelsea, you're a phenomenal dancer. Where in the world did that come from? Julia was ecstatic.

"I don't know...it just sort of happened. My statement was matter-of-fact. I guess my hands and feet remember dancing, even though my mind doesn't. Maybe I took a couple of classes."

"Maybe you do have something in your past that would affect you staying on the island permanently. Hun, you took more than a couple of classes to move like that. You are a sensation."

Lanna POV  
I knew for a fact that Chelsea was in fact Melissa. Only one girl could move like that. Still holding my tongue out of fear of hurting my friend, I knew the memories would follow at some point, and didn't want it to overwhelm her. I played one more song before I put on the normal dance music everyone could dance to and clicked on a love song. Mark took her hand and asked her to dance, but Vaughn intervened. So Mark obliged and sat down with Sabrina. The two of them looked put out with Chelsea and Vaughn getting closer. Vaughn never would have struck me as a dancer, but the way he looked at Chelsea told me he'd probably do anything for that girl. They looked perfect as a couple...He was a little stiff but the looks they gave each other were genuine. The music was coming to an end and Chelsea kind of lost it for a second. She claimed she was tired, and would be back after she rested. Vaughn followed her to her room to see if she was alright, and that was the last I saw of Chelsea that evening. We continued with the party, and I continued my silence. Besides, I had Denny to occupy the rest of my thoughts and energy.

The edge of my bed was soothing to my shaking body. My legs were like jelly and I put my head in my hands trying to sort out what just happened. As I was dancing with Vaughn and the song was ending, I had a flashback. I saw a studio with lots of people. They were standing and clapping as introductions were made. I couldn't understand what was said, but I do remember dancing. There was a guy with me. He had brown hair and brown eyes. When we danced and I looked into his eyes, our looks were meaningless...not like tonight when I was dancing with Vaughn. The dance finished and that's all I remembered. I guess I used to be a dancer.

tap, tap..."Chelsea, can I come in?" My head rose slightly to see Vaughn standing there, and I patted the chair in front of me. As he sat down, he grabbed my hands and raised my chin so I could see his beautiful eyes. "Chelsea, you were really something out there...as lovely as I have ever seen anyone. What happened at the end of the song?" I related the tale of my memory and helplessly laid my head face down in his lap. He gently stroked my hair as it nearly reached the floor around him. After a few minutes I composed myself and lifted my head while he wiped a few tears from my eyes simultaneously. "Everything is going to turn out exactly the way it's supposed to Chelsea, I promise." I thought about those exact words coming from the Harvest Goddess in one of my dreams. It must be so, since it has been told to me twice now.

"I know it will, and I'm alright now. Even though I'm really happy here, I just get frustrated with this whole memory loss situation sometimes."

He moved to sit beside me and softly stroked my cheeks with his callused hands. Looking me straight in the eyes he said "They're having a starry night festival at the meadow next Friday. I would like to take you if you will go with me. I could work Wednesday so I have Friday off." He waited for my answer, and my eyes start to swell up again.

I nearly whispered in disbelief. "You would do that...for me? You would rearrange your work schedule to take _me_ to the festival?"

"Well, only if you agree to go. I wanted to ask you now, before somebody else beat me to it."

"Of course I will go with you. There's nobody else I would have agreed to go with." A small smile spread across his face, but mostly shown through his eyes. I slowly lifted my hands and ran my fingertips through his silver strands, following the roughness of his cheeks, then laying to rest on his shoulders. One of his hands tightened around my cheek and the other slid through my hair to the back of my head. He pulled me in so close that I felt his heart beat harder and harder against my chest, and I no longer could control my breathing. His lips finally locked into my own. I felt a passion behind the kiss that we must have both been anticipating. He was making himself vulnerable, but at that moment I knew we belonged together. Several moments passed when we pulled slightly away from each other; his hand still behind my head as I looked deep into his eyes. After one last gentle kiss, he wrapped his arms around me and we lay facing each other. I snuggled into his chest and he rested his chin on top of my head.

"Good night Cowboy."

"Night, farm girl."


	11. We're together

The next morning I woke up at twelve. The spot next to me seemed empty, unlike the night before. There was a note and a bandana forgotten on the pillow beside me.

'I had to get on the morning ferry, but I'll see you next week farm girl. -Vaughn'

I was dying for a shower before even attempting to inspect the damage to the house. After dressing in a pair of warm black pants and a cream color sweater, I needed coffee. I was shocked to see the living room was exactly the way it looked the morning before. The delicious flavor warmed me, and now the day could begin. I checked on my animals and viewed the last remnants of snow still on my land. Spring would come in two days, so I would stop at Chen's to purchase supplies early. I needed rice and spring vegetable seeds. Maybe I would even plant a few trees this year.

Having finished my business with Chen, I stopped at Natalie's house to see how she faired last night. I let myself in just in time to snag a little lunch. Felicia loved having me visit, and Taro gave good advice about the farm most of the time. After lunch Felicia told me that Natalie was at Pierre's house. I thought she must have fared pretty good. I thanked her for lunch and went to stock up animal feed. Julia was outside as I had forgotten they were closed today.

"Oh my gosh, Chelsea. Walk with me, because I have news." She took my arm in hers, and we walked to East town to grab some tea. The waiter came for our order, and quickly brought us two small teacups, and a matching red kettle full of their special brew of the day. "Chelsea, look"! She lifted he hand to show me something glittering on her finger. I wasn't really sure...was that...an engagement ring. I guess Elliot really took that step...more like that leap. My eyes became wide and I looked at an ever beaming Julia. "I can't believe it, Chels. I can't believe it! He walked me back home last night; before I could go inside the house, he stopped me and got down on one knee and proposed. I wanted you to be the first to know. I am so excited."

"That's wonderful Julia! I couldn't be happier for you." I wrapped my arms around her giving my congratulations. "Elliot will always take good care of you, and will make a good husband." They were still both pretty young, but I knew enough of Elliot to know he was only interested in Julia.

We took the road south of the diner on our way back to town, and ran into Natalie coming out of Pierre's house. Last night, while Julia was busy getting engaged, she missed the latest tale.

"You two are 'not' going to believe it when I tell you. Sabrina and Mark apparently was each other's comfort at losing the farmer and the cowboy. When I walked Pierre home, I saw the two of them heading to the Inn. Isn't that hilarious?" Julia and I smiled at the mental picture coming to our heads. It was pretty funny if you think about it. They must have had their share of drink.

"So what's up with you and my cousin?" Julia turned her head to see my eyes.

"Oh, nothing...We were just talking last night."

Nat bumped me with her hip. "Just talking, yeah right. You both were in 'your' room all night long."

"No really, we just talked and then we fell asleep. That's it, I swear."

"You two are so boring. You've been hanging out all this time and all you did was talk! Even I got a kiss out of the evening, and Pierre has only been here a season." My cheeks turned red when she said 'kiss' after remembering my own kiss last night. My blush did not go unnoticed.

"Chelsea? Did anything 'else' happen?"

I looked at the two of them and blushed even deeper. "He...he...

"Yes...?" I was slightly embarrassed. "Oh, come on. We always tell you everything, and so far you have told us nothing in return." Natalie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, alright. He asked me to the Starry night festival next week and then...then he kissed me and then we fell asleep. But nothing else.

"Uh huh, it's about time you two gave into your feelings."

"But Chels, Vaughn works on Friday. How is that going to work?" Julia asked.

"He said he'd work Wednesday in exchange for Friday." I shrugged my shoulders trying not to make a big deal about it.

"He did, did he? I have never seen him adjust his schedule or go out of his way for anyone or anything. Chels, Vaughn must be falling in love with you. That's the only explanation." I blushed at Julia's words, and put any hope that it might be true out of my mind. I didn't want to be disappointed either.

I waved good bye to the girls and headed to the forest.

"Hello Princess." I pulled a new teddy from my bag and presented it to her. "This was sitting in Chen's shop, and I thought you might like the addition."

"Why Chelsea, how thoughtful of you. Did you also bring the ingredients for the potion you wanted?" I handed her the mushrooms, herbs and pink diamond

"Alright, let me work my magic...uuuh, literally."

She laughed at her own joke, but asked me to go outside and wait. She didn't want to accidentally blow me up should something go wrong. Different colored smoked bellowed out of the chimney, and after ten minutes she opened her door. Purple smoke rolled out the front door and she looked like there had been an explosion. There was black and purple ash settled on her cheeks and her hair went straight back in a variety of colors. I coughed to keep myself from laughing, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Chelsea...do not 'say' a word. Here's the potion you asked about. If you will excuse me, I have a bit of cleaning up to do." She shut the door and I stood staring at the potion. This was it. After I took this, I would have all the answers I needed and move on with my life.

The Goddess pond lay before me. I threw in a flower, and watched it float on the water. The Harvest Goddess appeared from the small house. "Chelsea, it's been a while. Why did you stay away for so long? I have greatly missed seeing your shining face." I assured her that I would visit more often in the future. Smiling, she looked at me, but suddenly she looked saddened. "Chelsea, I know what you are contemplating, and I warn you to be careful. Unforeseen dangers are lurking in the shadows, should you proceed." After she disappeared I considered what she was talking about. I made my way home and put the potion in one of my drawers to keep it safe. The concern in the Goddess's eyes was enough to make me reconsider...

Spring was here and sprouts replaced the seeds I had planted. Penny had a brown and white calf which I named Sophie. She was sweet like her Mother. My chickens were now giving me a grade eggs, and I knew I'd win the festival this year. I was quickly attending to my animals, because today was the Starry night festival. I was nervous because I hadn't heard from Vaughn in over a week. Mirabelle told me he switched his days off to Friday and Saturday. I half expected him to bail out, because I knew he didn't like to socialize. We really wouldn't have to sit with the others, and if he wanted to, we could go up to my balcony and finish the evening.

I headed into town, because the girls were going to come to my house and help each other dress. It was 1:00, so I went to Julia's house to meet up with them. With several hours until sunset, we (minus Sabrina) headed to the diner to get a little lunch. Vaughn and Denny were in the back corner having what looked like a serious discussion, and Mark and Elliot were in the middle table. Pierre was behind the counter trying to come up with the next big recipe. The girls and I sat down at an empty table and waited for the waiter to come take our order. Julia excused herself from our table to go sit with her fiancé. My stomach felt nauseous from the butterflies that had taken over. My nerves were overwhelmed just seeing him. A lot could happen in a week. What if he thought the kiss had been a mistake? I ended up ordering a salad with juice. Most of the other items would have been too heavy at the moment. We started eating, and Mark came over to talk to me.

"Hi Chels...I was wondering if you had a date to the festival tonight?"

"I'm afraid I do. How come you aren't asking Sabrina? I hear you two got pretty cozy together after the party the other night."

"Well, I did ask her. She said it was a comfort thing and didn't really mean anything, so why keep the charade going. You know how it is, but if you are already going with someone..." He looked in Vaughn's direction, as Vaughn glared back at him..."then maybe the next festival." He winked at me and headed out.

Denny stopped at our table, and Lanna jumped up and gave Denny a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey doll, hey Chels," he said as he put an arm over her shoulder. Vaughn paid the cashier and then walked in our direction. He looked at me and motioned with his eyes for me to follow him. All eyes were on us as we exited.

"Want to take a walk?" he asked me. A simple ok was all I could really say. We walked for a few minutes until he finally voiced what was on his mind. "Listen Chelsea, I know we had a few drinks the other night and..."

"Let me guess...You don't want to go with me after all." My voice was sour and flat.

"No...No, that's not it at all. I was just...You are...Damn it Chelsea. You completely distract my train of thought. What I 'am' trying to say is if you will 'still' go with me tonight?"

"I already told you I would. Why would you think I would change my mind?"

"I thought maybe...the drinks might have affected your decision and since I haven't seen you in a week...I started to doubt you wanted to go with me."

I stopped just before Mirabelle's house and lowered my head, then looked up at him. "Vaughn, do you think I told you 'yes' just to mess with your mind. Do you want me to just tell you 'no' so you don't have to take a chance at being disappointed?" I stood looking at how tongue tied he was becoming. He was so frustrating.

"...I told Denny I was no good at this."

"No good at what, Vaughn?"

"At this, at talking...What I've been trying to say is...Chelsea, I want to be with you. I want us to be a couple, you know...together."

"Ok."

"Ok...ok what?"

Are you serious? Did I have to spell out every single word for him? I could see that Vaughn was seriously insecure, and I am the one with a year's worth of memories plus one. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissed him and said, "Ok...we're a couple."

I felt his arms completely engulf my body as he buried his head in my hair. "You are so beautiful, that I never even thought I had a chance at making you mine."

At that moment we heard the most horrendous scream. The scream came again and was long and shrill. Vaughn and I ran inside to find Julia screaming and crying from the bathroom.

"Julia!" I yelled. "What's the matter? Julia!"

Vaughn started banging on the bathroom door. "Open it up Julia!"

"Julia!"

"She tricked me. The dirty little Witch tricked me." Vaughn and I exchanged looks. This could not be good. "I should have known better than to take that potion. How could she? I said I wanted the potion for the most beautiful hair on the island. I wanted to impress Elliot. She said it would be long. She said it would be shiny." Julia was ranting and raving when she finally opened the bathroom door. There she stood with the longest, most beautiful shiny blonde hair. The problem was she was covered from head to toe, in blonde hair dye. Vaughn and I took one look at her and laughed. Vaughn never laughed, but we laughed so hard, we cried. Then we'd calm down and we'd laugh again until we held our stomachs in agony.

"Your killing me", Vaughn choked out. "Hey, get a camera. A moment like this cannot be forgotten." Julia slammed the bathroom door and we tried our best to gain our composure.

"Julia, I'm sorry. I was laughing 'with' you. It's just so, so funny."

"Chelsea! I'm not laughing at all. You are both sooo mean. How am I supposed to go to the Starry night festival looking like a had an explosion with a can of spray tan? What am I supposed to do?"

"Hey Jules, Just think now you and Elliot can be equally ridiculous. He doesn't have to worry anymore about you leaving him anymore." Vaughn was trying not to laugh. "What's wrong with you for trusting that woman, anyway? You should have known she would do something like this. You aren't even her friend, and then you 'want' something from her. You should have seen it coming."

"Chelsea, you're her friend. Please, please fix this. Please help me, and I will never ask her for anything again...and please don't tell anybody about this.

"Fine Julia, I will see what I can do. Just don't go anywhere." I busted into a small fit of laughter as I headed towards the door. "Vaughn, will you stay here with her? I'll be back in an hour."

"You want me to stay here...with that. Fine, just hurry."

I ran all the way to the Witch Princess house. I was completely out of breath and knocked on her door really hard. "Princess, open up! Princess!"

The door slowly creaked open. "Why, if it isn't Miss Chelsea."

"Princess, you know why I'm here. Can we just cut through the chase? Please, can you just tell me how to change Julia back to normal so we don't all go insane with her excessive screaming."

"Chelsea, there's nothing I can do. That girl wouldn't leave me alone until I gave her something. She refused to accept she was already very beautiful. So I had to teach her a lesson. She will never question that beauty again, will she?"

"Are you saying she will stay like this until the dye wears off?"

"Since you have made a point to be my friend, I will lessen the time frame. Take this cream to her and tell her to apply in thoroughly. By sunset tonight the dye will disappear. Tell Julia to never bother me again with petty requests, or next time she will end up with no hair at all. Now, be gone so I can continue with my experiments."

I sprinted all the way back to relayed the message. Julia sat in the bathroom and waited alone. She pouted about having to miss girl time at my house, but at least the hair issue wouldn't be permanent.

About 6:00 the other girls were dressed and went to find their dates. I waited on the sofa for Vaughn to arrive. I wore a light blue dress with cute little white flowers and a pair of white sandals. He knocked lightly and came in. With a hint of a smile, he offered his arm and we left together. He deliberately walked slowly to delay the socializing part of the event. The fact we were official brought a smile to my lips. I didn't care when we arrived as long as I was with Vaughn. At the bridge Vaughn stopped to brace himself. He then continued. We passed a normal looking Julia and I winked at her. She mouthed the word 'thank you' and I smiled. Vaughn and I found an area along the river where we wouldn't be interrupted. He laid a blanket in front of a tree where we could sit and enjoy the view. He sat down with his legs bent at the knees, and I lowered myself to sit between his legs with my head and back against his chest. He embraced me with his strong arms around my own, and put his cheek next to mine.

"It's nice to be able to watch the stars with you, Chelsea. You are so different from anybody else I've met. I would have thought this festival was a complete waste of my time a year ago."

"Do you think you will feel differently if I ever remember the life I had before?"

"No, do you know why?" I nodded. "Because you only forgot what you did before now. You are still that same person."

"I never looked at it like that. Well, if it didn't happen the way it did, I would have never found you. So, I guess it was meant to be."

He kissed me on the cheek and pointed to the sky. We watched in silence until the moon's light made the stars fade. There was still a chill to the air, and my chosen outfit wasn't quite enough when night fell. He shook off the blanket and wrapped it around me. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Hand in hand we arrived at my front door. He softly cupped my face and his lips burned on mine. He kissed me more fiercely that before, moving his hands to my lower back and holding my body tightly against his own. Our lips separated from the other, and he traced my cheeks with the back of his hands and kissed me on the forehead. "Good night, sweetheart. I'll be back to see you tomorrow."


	12. Devious Intentions

Sabrina's POV

I was absolutely furious that Vaughn took Chelsea to the Starry night festival. It should have been _me_ instead of her. She doesn't have anything to offer him but a distorted memory and half ass farm. With my father's wealth, Vaughn would never want anything ever again. He could ditch that degrading job as animal dealer and work for my father earning more money than he ever knew possible. We could replace that horrible outfit, lose the hat and put him in something classier. Then I could flaunt the new and improved Vaughn, but I was going to need help. I hated having to recruit Mark, being as we've slept together a couple of times, but I needed help getting Chelsea away so I could make a move. Mark and I both agreed what was between us didn't mean anything anyway. He already wanted Chelsea. He could lure her in and put his charms on her. That way Vaughn would hear that there was something going on between the two of them and drop her. Of course, I would be the ever ready friend waiting to comfort him and would have him to myself. I was feeling confident that Vaughn would be mine in a matter of time and wasn't going to have it any other way.

Mark's POV

Sabby came over with what she _thought_ was the perfect plan. I wasn't sure how _perfect _it was, but if it gave me a chance at getting together with Chelsea, I was game. I didn't care much if Sabby got what she wanted. As long as she was keeping Vaughn away, I was perfectly willing to take my chances with the girl. While Chelsea was tending to her crops, I was going to ask for some advice, and after we were finished with the farm work, I would attempt to seduce her. Once Vaughn caught wind of it, he would leave Chelsea. Sabby thinks that he will be hers once that happens, but she doesn't see that Vaughn really doesn't like her at all. Oh well, it's my gain anyway.

Chelsea's POV

It was already 10:00 when I returned from the mines. My bag was filled with A grade and S grade jewels. A couple of pink diamonds even turned up. When I dropped the last of the goods into the shipping bin, I hurried to harvest my crops. Unfortunately, it would take a while since spring was coming to an end, and all the crops had ripened. I had planted the whole plot of land and was already tired. Lanna was throwing a beach party later in the evening, and of course I was expected to attend. She certainly wouldn't accept any excuses. She also expected me to bring strawberries, which would have to be harvested first. I might as well get started since they weren't going to harvest themselves. After an hour into it, only two rows were complete. Now I had twenty more to go plus my greenhouse. Stopping to pull out my bottle of water, I heard rustling in the fields. Why was _he_ here, and what did he want?

"Hi Chelsea, how's it going?"

Not looking up at him I said, "Hey Mark. What are you doing around here?"

"Well, I know all your crops are ready for harvesting and thought I might learn something by giving you a hand. Would you be ok with giving me a few pointers?"

"I'm kind of in a hurry, so I can get finished in time to meet up with Lanna later…how about some other time?"

"You have over a days' worth of crops to harvest, and I promise not to get in the way. How will I ever learn if you aren't willing to teach me?"

I looked at all my strawberries and sighed. He was right about it taking me too long, so I decided to give in and let him help. Vaughn hadn't even come by yet, and I guessed he was trying to finish up some work at Mirabelle's for the same reason. He was going to help me bring the strawberries and whatever else I wanted to pawn off on the others. Mark and I finished in record time. By 4:00 the fields were nothing but empty vines. I checked on my wheat in the greenhouse and explained to Mark where the seasonal sunstones went. Afterward, I sat down on the bench inside my greenhouse. My legs were sore and arms worn out. Setting my bag next to me, I pulled out a couple bottles of water. Mark sat next to me and made me feel a little uncomfortable, but I handed him a bottle anyway and took a couple of drinks of my own.

"What a day. I can safely say we made progress. Thanks for your help, and I hope you learned a thing or two about farm life."

"Sure, I learned you could use some extra help more often. Speaking of which...you and Vaughn still seeing each other?"

"…I'm not really sure what that has to do with anything. But yes, as far as I know we are, unless you know something I don't." I was mostly kidding about this last statement.

"It's just that he really doesn't seem your type. He's rude and unsocial. He wears that awful cowboy ensemble. What exactly do you see in him?"

"How is it that you know what my type is, and don't you think those questions are a little personal. What Vaughn and I have really isn't anyone's business but ours."

"I just thought since you have no memories, maybe you would like someone to compare him to, that way you are not just settling for the first guy who asked you."

"...and I suppose you think you are that someone?"

"I think I would be good for you if you would just give me a try. He grabbed my body and started to pull me in, but I put my hands between us to push him back. Forcefully he pulled me to his chest and held me while looking at me. I struggled in vain and couldn't move. "You really shouldn't try to fight me. You might be strong, but I am a lot stronger." I could feel tears pricking the corner of my eyes and wondered how I ever got into this mess.

"You know, it's getting late and someone could walk in any minute looking for me." Maybe I could talk him out of it or give me some time to think of an escape.

"If you are referring to Vaughn, then I believe he is preoccupied. You have been in my thoughts every day since I got to this island, and if you would just give me a try, I'm sure you will never regret it."

What did he mean Vaughn was preoccupied? His grip around my body continued to tighten and was forcing his lips onto mine. With my free hand I shuffled through my bag and scared the piss out of him when I blew my air horn. I chucked it at him as I got up and plowed through the door. His footsteps could be heard right behind me as I ran harder while glancing behind. If I could just keep up the pace a few more minutes, I knew I'd be safely inside my house. The roof top just became visible as I pushed my way through my fields. Glancing behind me one more time, I felt myself fall backwards as I ran smack into something hard. I sat dazed, still scared out of my mind. I fumbled myself backwards in a half sitting position to get away from whatever I'd hit. All of a sudden somebody spoke.

I looked up from my confusion to see Vaughn standing directly in front of me.

Vaughn's POV  
Chelsea would need my help soon, and on my way over I Sabrina stopped me. I couldn't stand that girl, and saw straight through her devious sweet demeanor. She was trying to prolong my absence from Chelsea for reasons unknown. Annoyed, I flat-out told her to let me through, because I was going to see my girlfriend.

"...but Vaughn, Chelsea already has company...Mark has been over there since mid-morning." She played innocent. I glared blades at Sabrina and was pissed that the weasel would try to work on Chelsea, even though he knew we were together.

"You planned this, didn't you? You never go to Chelsea's, and now, all of a sudden, you know Mark is over there. Get out of my way you conniving little wretch." Running past the bridge, I flung the door open to her house, and searched every room... but no Chelsea. Every imaginable thought ran through my head, and I was in a near panic when I heard this really loud shrill sound ring through my ears. I thought it was coming from the direction of the greenhouse. There was one slam, then another and a series of footsteps running through the fields. I only saw overgrowth and couldn't make out any voices. All of a sudden Chelsea came out of nowhere and hit my chest hard, knocking her flat on her butt. She was dazed a moment, but then pushed herself backwards with her hands and feet. Her eyes were full of terror as she looked up.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Finally realizing who was in front of her, Chelsea jumped up and threw her arms around my neck. Tears were streaming down her beautiful pale cheeks and she just held to me while she cried. I held her close but was still completely in the dark. Somewhere in the distance, I heard the sound of footsteps fading. "Chelsea, calm down and tell me what happened. Chelsea! She was out of breath and couldn't seem to get it together. I finally had to put both my hands around her head where she could see my eyes. "Look at me. You are safe now. Tell me what happened so I can fix it."

"It was Mark...He was helping in the fields...I thought he wanted to learn...then in the greenhouse, he tried...he tried to kiss me, and when I pushed him away he was going to make me do what he wanted. I managed to blow my air horn and run. He told me you wouldn't come, that you were busy. I...I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Shhh...Don't cry. You're safe with me. Let's get you inside and cleaned up."  
I heard her step into the shower, while I waited on the sofa. My face started to grow red and a darker part of me began to take over. Fury built up within me, as I contemplated what I would do when I found that no good scum.

Still making my plan of revenge, Chelsea stepped out in a silky purple robe. I saw her looking through a drawer and pull out a two piece swim suit. My thoughts quickly changed from murder to longing. I could get used to this picture of loveliness around me all day, every day. She glanced in my direction and gave me a tired little smile.

"What are you looking at, Cowboy?" My cheeks suddenly felt hot at the sight of her robe barely stretching over the entirety of her soft body. As she approached me, she slid on top while looking in my eyes.

"I knew you would come for me." With her hands around my cheeks, she looked deep in my eyes. "He told me you wouldn't, but I knew you would! Vaughn...make me forget about that jerk. Kiss me! Kiss me now."

I was quickly losing my self-control with this half-naked girl sprawled out on top of my lap. Her robe was slightly open at the top so I could get a partial image of what was underneath. My fingertips made their way over her robe to the small of her back. I softly dug them into her skin, making her arch ever so slightly. She must have felt the throbbing sensation underneath where she was sitting, because she looked at me with passion burning in her eyes. I took her cheeks and moved my lips toward hers. I kissed her deep and passionately as I turned to move below her chin. The taste of her skin was sweet and lush as I moved lower still, just above the cleavage.

"I looked into her eyes...You are so beautiful. I just want all of you; I want to kiss you and smell you and touch you until you're completely mine.

Right then the door swung open and Chelsea's head whipped around to see the intruder. "Chelsea, you promised to be at the beach for my party tonight." It started ten minutes ago." Denny was trailing right behind Lanna. "You may be thinking of skipping out but I will not allow...!" At that moment the situation became clear and Lanna's mouth hung wide open as Denny just smirked at us. A blushing Chelsea turned back to face me, and some seconds passed before Denny spoke up. "Ummm...we'll see you two in a little while. Come Lanna." Denny took the arm of a still speechless Lanna, looked back and winked, then strolled out the door as if nothing out of the ordinary just occurred. We heard Denny say matter of fact, "I told you we should have knocked." and Lanna replied with, "well, how was I supposed to know the two of them would be in the middle of something?"

I smiled and put my arms around a very embarrassed Chelsea and held her against my body, as she buried her head in my shoulder. "Hey...don't worry about that. If you want to, later on, we can walk in on them and embarrass the pants off poor Lanna."

She smiled and shook her head. "I guess I better get dressed then, as they'll be waiting for us." I instantly missed the warmth Chelsea's body offered and waited for her to finish dressing.


	13. In Good Company

My quilt lay nicely on the sand, as the sun set below the horizon. Lanna came over to sit with me as Vaughn had a few words with Denny. I was lying on my elbows enjoying the breeze that the ocean waves had to offer. They landed a few feet away from me crashing into beautiful white foam. The beach was a nice place to enjoy the company of friends.

"So..." Lanna stared at the ocean. "I'm really sorry about barging in on you earlier. I hope you aren't too upset with me." She looked worried that I was going to go off on her or something and became a little wide eyed when I chuckled about the incident.

"I guess you never know what to expect when you plow through somebody's front door. It could have been me, you know? I could have barged in on Julia or Natalie the same way you did me. That would have been awkward, but at least we both know to knock now."

"Ewwwe…! The very thought of Elliot or Pierre making out with my friends is repulsive. At least I don't mind Vaughn _so_ much." Lanna gave a small laugh at the mental picture.

"The _reason_ we took so long in the first place is because I had a little situation with Mark earlier. He cornered me, and I had to make a run for it. Luckily, I ran into Vaughn, even though Mark said he was 'preoccupied'."

"Mark is an ass. What did Vaughn do about him?"

"Well, nothing yet. He was trying to calm me down as Mark was leaving the farm. I guess he heard Vaughn talk and made a point not to be there when Vaughn found out what happened. I really don't want Vaughn to do anything that will get him in trouble."

"You know he is going to take care of it, don't you? There's no way, with the way he feels about you, that he will just _let _things go."

"Yeah, I know...I wonder what gave that jerk the notion that he could try something with me anyway. I have certainly never given him any reason to come on to me."

"Come to think of it….I saw Sabrina talking to Vaughn earlier...probably about the time all that was going on. He seemed frustrated with her when they talked. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but suddenly he got really mad and yelled something at her and made a run for your farm."

"So _that_ is what Mark meant by Vaughn 'was preoccupied'. You think they were in on it together...to keep Vaughn and me away from each other?"

"I don't know Mel, I mean…Chelsea. If I were you, I would be careful around her. Something's off about her...like there is always an ulterior motive."

"I hear you...and will do."

Lanna stood up to greet her man, while Vaughn lay next to me. The two of them went to talk to Nat and Pierre while Vaughn turned over and laid me most of the way down. He put his right hand on my cheek and kissed me, then lifted his head away from mine and looked at me like he had something on his mind.

"Hey, you stay here with the girls. Denny and I have to go take care of something. We'll be back shortly."

"Vaughn...what exactly do you have to take care of? Don't leave me."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. We will be back soon enough." I gently held his arm, but he gave me one more kiss and was soon walking towards town. His hand gave Denny a wave to follow, and they disappeared out of my sight. Lanna walked back over to me.

"Where are they going? I tried to find out, but Denny said he would tell me later. Do you know?"

"Vaughn didn't tell me anything either..." Concern spread through my body, but I knew he'd be safe with Denny. They were both over six foot, and neither one puny. "I guess we'll have to wait for them to get back."

"Well… we might as well have some fun, because we have a party going on." Lanna danced crazily and grabbed my hand.

Both of us began to dance to the music. We watched the others dance and then we took turns entertaining. Lanna was a pretty good dancer, but I was told she was in no way as good as I was. I just shrugged and smiled back. It came time for karaoke, and Lanna was able to show off her true talent. She could sing a whole range of notes and never messed up one time. We all applauded when she was finished, and I went to find something to eat. Elliot had on a white apron and was grilling some hotdogs. I grabbed one and thanked him. They were actually pretty good, but of course how do you mess up a hotdog...well, unless you're Julia. I really think that cooking bored her, and she lost track of time. That's why everything she cooked had a charred taste to it. I strolled back to where Natalie stood and bumped her.

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry. I certainly didn't see you there." She punched my arm and gave me a hug.

"Chelsea, ever since you started dating that animal fanatic, it seems that you have been completely ignoring me."

"No, I could never do that, not even if I tried." She gave me a glare. "I have just been busy with the farm."

"Oh...I'm sure you have...at least been busy, anyway." I rolled my eyes and turned toward the entrance of the beach to see Sabrina making her way towards us."

"Hey guys. I heard there was a party; I had to finish making some plans for later first. Where is it?"

"It's right in front of you." Attitude laced Natalie's voice. "Why don't you go find someone else to talk to? The snacks are over there." Sabrina was not her favorite person.

"See you girls later then." Sabrina smirked back at us as she wondered away.

"I don't like her." Natalie complained. "There's something wrong with that girl."

"...don't I know it?" I mumbled when nobody could hear me.

Vaughn and Denny were making their way back to the beach. Denny went to find Lanna when something reflected off Vaughn's hand. He had white bandaging wrapped around. I looked at the bandage and then at Vaughn, but he ignored me and began to swing me to the music.

"Vaughn...do you want to explain?" My eyes met his as he turned me around. "Vaughn, you're avoiding the question."

"No...not if I don't have to." I stopped dancing and looked at him. "Fine then…I told you I would fix it, and I did. If he's smart he will never come near you again unless he has a death wish. Now, can we please continue our time with each other."?

"Fine."

He turned me a few more times before noticing Sabrina off to the side. His face suddenly turned disgusted. "What the hell is _she_ doing here? Who invited her?"

"I don't think anyone did. She just sort of showed up."

"Well, I'm not going to let _her_ ruin my evening too."

"I heard she held you up earlier."

"Right…I think she had something to do with Mark being over there in the first place."

"You too, huh?"

He grabbed me and kissed me. "I don't want to talk about that any more. Come on."

We sat down on my quilt as he leaned over and kissed me harder than before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me by the waste. We ended up in a laying position with Vaughn on top. We didn't notice Natalie and Julia come around, and suddenly, we heard laughter and a whole bucket of ocean water was thrown on us. Vaughn's hair dripped around my face as he closed his eyes and then looked at me.

"We are never going to be alone."

They laughed haughtily as they ran away, and we were left sandy and wet.

"Are they brave or stupid? I have ways of getting them back, you know?" I shook my head and smiled.

He wrapped a couple of towels around us and we made our way back to the house. Voices were calling after us, but he just waved his hand backward and continued the pace. Before leaving the beach, I saw Sabrina shooting bullets at me with her eyes. I just smiled and held Vaughn's arm even closer.

We took turns in the shower and changed clothing when a loud knock came at the door.

"Vaughn...Vaughn!" I opened it to see Julia.

"So you aren't just coming in anymore?"

"No way! I heard about Lanna's little _adventure_ earlier, and couldn't bare that exposure! Anyway, where's Vaughn?"

"What do you want, Julia?" Vaughn was sitting on the sofa with his legs completely stretched.

"Vaughn, your boss just called and said there's trouble with the animals. You need to get there quick! The ferry leaves in ten minutes."

He scrunched his eyes together and shook his head. "I guess I'm going to have to take a rain check on spending time with you." He grabbed his hat and looked at me. "You be careful around _anyone_ while I'm gone! Julia, that goes for you too." He kissed me and was out the door. Julia and I watched him disappear and then she questioned me with her eyes.

"Want to stay over?"

"Sure, I'm game. Are you going to explain what that was about?"

After I finished explaining she seemed shocked.

"Who knew that so much drama could happen on a little island? It's a good thing you're dating my cousin. He would never let anything happen to you."

"Yeah, I know. So...what about you. Have you and Elliot decided on a date?"

Julia became exited really quickly. "We've decided it would be two weeks after the Harvest Goddess festival. That way it doesn't interfere with any event coming up. Speaking of...we should go dress shopping for the festival and my wedding. I couldn't pick just one maid of honor, so all three of you will have to do. We can go to town, watch a show, eat, shop, go out…it'll be sooo much fun!"

"Ok, just tell me when, and I'll make sure the farm is covered." I lay on one sofa and she laid on the other. Julia turned on the TV, but that's the last thing I remember.


	14. Why me?

Vaughn's POV

"What do you mean _you_ never called me? I received and urgent message that I was needed right away! There was trouble with the animals. I left my beautiful girlfriend for the first ferry over here, and you're telling me it was for _nothing_! Then who _did_ call me? I just don't get it."

"I'm sorry Vaughn, but as you can see the animals are perfectly fine. I don't know who called, but I only have one phone number. Maybe you should try finding out what number called you."

I grabbed my hat and pounded it on my head. "I'm out of here." I normally would have left on the ferry a couple of mornings later to go to town, instead of tonight. But since I was told it was an emergency...

_An emergency_?... wait a minute... was this another way to get me away from Chelsea? I had just grabbed my stuff, run out the door, and caught the first available ferry _without_ even checking the number first!

I thought about calling Julia, but I bet she was still at Chelsea's house. She would probably stay the night catching up on the latest news which suited me just fine. Chelsea did not need to stay alone. I wasn't going to call and wake up Mirabelle, so I headed back to the ferry to wait for the next pick up. I was cursing like a sailor and didn't care who heard me. I swear, if this was just another _ploy_, I was going to have to knock Sabrina flat-out and set her straight. I probably wouldn't really knock her out, but it sure sounded good. However, I would set her straight. I didn't even like the girl. There was nothing even remotely interesting about having that much money and thinking you owned everything and everyone. I despised her snotty attitude...like she is better than everybody else. What was worse than anything is the fact she was a complete fake. _Nothing_ that came out of her mouth had any truth to it...always some hidden meaning. I waited two hours for the damn ferry. By the time I reached the island, I had barely enough life in me to make it to Mirabelle's. It must have been 4am when I fumbled the key to unlock the door. The first thing I did was check the phone. Oh, how convenient-unknown caller. Of course...she wouldn't want to be tracked. It _was_ all a scheme. After pulling my boots and vest off, I sat down on the sofa. Throwing my feet up, I rested my head on the pillow. The ceiling was spinning in circles as I tried to clear my head. After a few minutes I had calmed down enough, and thoughts of Chelsea, laying her head on my lap in this very room, consumed me. I could still smell the clean scent of her hair draped around my legs...how I had wanted so badly to slide my fingers through her hair. After a few more thoughts of the striking girl, I crashed out.

Julia's POV

It was morning and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. I left Chelsea in her fields, and needed to get my own work started. There was inventory and stocking to be completed. I might even have a few minutes with my fiancé. The door was unlocked which worried me, but when I went in Vaughn was sleeping on the couch. He still had his clothes and hat on. His boots and vest were in my way, but I guess he was too tired to take off the rest. Any other time he would have just stayed in the city, but not now, not now that Chelsea was in his life. The change in him was just short of being miraculous, but I guess that's what happens when you get together with somebody as sweet as Chelsea. It's not that his heart was too small; it's that he had none at all! ...well, maybe a teeny, tiny one hidden down really deep. Anyway, I wonder what happened with the animals. The woman on the phone seemed really upset.

Vaughn's POV

The smell of bacon brought me out of my coma like state. I sat up and stretched my arms then ran my fingers through my hair. Jeez, I needed a shower. The floor was hard and I wobbled out of my black jeans and threw my shirt in the basket. Sighing with contentment, I let the hot water clear my mind of the night before, and wondered what this day could possibly throw at me. I finally found somebody I care about, and crap was constantly getting in the way. Finishing with the shower, I grabbed a towel and turned off the water. Nobody was in the hallway, so I made a quick sprint for my bedroom. I grabbed clean socks out of my drawer and picked up the little black box I laid in the bottom a couple of weeks ago. It opened half way and sparkled in the sunlight that shone through the window. It would set beautifully on her finger and prove to the world that she was mine. A small knock at the door caused me to jump and return the box to the drawer.

I slumped at the breakfast table pouring myself some coffee. Mirabelle always cooked a delicious breakfast, but I barely poked at the food on my plate. She looked a little concerned but smiled at me. I glanced up at her, but needed to talk to Julia.

"Julia." She was hurrying to finish washing up the plates and probably had that goofy boy on her mind.

"Hmmm?"

"What did the person on the phone sound like last night? Was it a man or a woman?"

"Huh?"

"Julia, I have one boss, who has one phone number and is not married. Was the voice male or female?"

"OH! Oh no, you don't think...?"

"Female, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but..."

"Don't worry about it Julia; I'll take care of it."

I grabbed my hat and went out the door. I was going to kill her. I didn't have concrete evidence or anything, but I was going to squeeze the life out of her. At least that's what I envisioned all the way to East Town. There she was...acting innocent and sweet, standing outside Dracula's castle.

"Hey Vaughn, I didn't expect to see _you_ today. I'm so happy you took the time out to visit."

"Oh, cut the crap Sabrina. I'm sure you _didn't _expect to see me. I know you made that call last night. You know, the one that took me away from Chelsea, and back to the city...for an animal emergency that never existed!"

"Vaughn, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that shit. I know you did it. There might not be any proof, but I know you did it. I'm only going to tell you once. I don't like you, and will never like you. I will never have feelings for you. We will never be together. So get that through your thick head and leave me alone. If you talk to me or talk to Chelsea, I will make sure you regret it." Shock spread across her face, and then she just glared at me.

"_You_ will make _me_ regret something. No Vaughn! It is _you_ who will regret talking to me that way! I promise I will make sure of that!" I stormed away and paid no attention to her as she stomped up the porch and slammed the door.

A couple of hours later I stood standing outside of the animal shop when I noticed a ferry arriving at noon. How strange that it arrived now instead of the normal times of 10 and 2. One of the new cows I had just brought in tugged on the rope I was holding, so I tried to settle it down and secure it in the animal shed. There were three more cows to brush, and then I could go see Chels. Walking towards the house, a guy with shaggy brown hair walked up to me. I tried to ignore him and hoped he'd get the hint and go inside where Julia or Mirabelle could help him. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone today except Chelsea, and made it a point to finish my work early.

"Hey…you there." I continued tending to the animals. "Hey you, I'm talking to you! You… with the silver hair and cowboy get-up. Now he was just pissing me off. I knew what my hair color was, and I knew he wasn't leaving. I stood up and looked at him.

"Yeah"

"I'm looking for someone. I was wondering if you saw her." I was in a foul mood and continued to stare him down. He didn't seem like he was going anytime soon.

"What's the name and maybe I know something?"

"Her name's Melissa. Brown hair. Blue eyes. You see, we were just about to make plans about our life together, and she disappeared about a year ago. I tracked all the planes that left that day, and thought maybe my fiancé ended up in these parts."

"There's nobody on this island by that name." I just wanted to get back to work.

"Fine then…Let me give you her info, and my name and number. If you hear anything from this island or any of the surrounding parts, just give me a call. I'll be seeing you. He walked to the beach and disappeared. Well, that wasn't normal. It's not every day you get some weird character looking for his fiancé on an island in the middle of nowhere. Remembering the paper he handed me, I stopped long enough to open it and see what his name was. My eyes became wide, and I nearly fell flat on my ass. Not at his name though…but at his fiancé's name. There was no damn way this was happening to me. It just couldn't be possible. My heart completely stopped as I stared at the piece of paper and read the name over and over...Through my fingers I read it one last time…  
Melissa Chelsea Whitley


	15. Heed the advice!

My heart felt like someone took a chunk out of it, and I was losing her just after falling in love with her. It seems whenever I take chances, I always fall flat on my face. I sat down crossing my arms over my knees and resting my head while looking at the ground. I know I said it didn't matter what was in her past, but I didn't know she was engaged either. I fell in love with a girl that may never be mine. This completely sucked, and I needed to think. Did I want to fight for her, lost memory, fiancé and all, or do I just go back to my old anti-social ways and act like she never happened? Could I even do that at this point? Could I blow off the way she made me feel when she kissed me? Could the way the sun shined of her hair and made her eyes light up just disappear from my memory? It was true I admitted to myself; I did love the girl, more than anything in my entire life. What if I did fight for her? Would it be enough to completely win her heart, or would I be left putting myself back together? That guy had on fancy clothes and was obviously up to date with the latest fashion. How does an animal dealer compare to someone of that lifestyle? Would she suddenly remember him and leave me a note one day. I couldn't bear the thought, and my heart already ached at the thought of losing her. My thought process was going into overload when I looked at the paper one more time, and threw the crumpled ball as far as I could. Unfortunately, it hit Denny square in the chest.

"Hey, hey!" Denny picked up the wad of paper and headed toward me with Lanna on his arm. "What's with the solemn face? You look like the heat is getting to you." I just pointed at the paper in his hand. He smoothed it out, read the name and just looked at me with questions.

"He is looking for Chelsea..." My eyes stared at the ground for several moments. "He says they are...engaged."

Lanna took the paper from him and became wide eyed. "Oh my gosh. He really came here?" Denny and I both instantly looked at her. "I...um...I mean..." She just looked away letting go of Denny's arm.

"What do you know, Lanna?" I stood up waiting for her to answer.

"Lanna, tell us!" Denny turned to face her completely.

She let out a sigh. "I used to go to go to school with her. I thought it was her when I got here, but she said the name Chelsea was on her bag. I let it go, and set out to find out for sure. The night of the party told me she really was Melissa."

I wanted to know more. No...I needed to know more! "What else can you tell me, Lanna? What did she do before the island? What was she like? Most importantly, what about this engagement? I really need something to go on here!"

"Well...she was just like she is now...sweet and focused. She took her classes seriously, kind of like she takes her farm seriously. She always does well because she puts a lot of effort into anything she does. I took a few dance classes with her in college while I was trying to make my start as a singer, which was before she...um..."

"Come on Lanna, spit it out already!" I was tired of beating around the bush. I needed to know more about my Chelsea.

"Fine... Melissa is a dancer...but not just any dancer; she's one of the most highly recognized dancers in the world. Her boyfriend was her dance partner. I saw him on the news talking about her before I came to the islands, but he didn't mention anything about her being his fiancé. I didn't want the media coming to the island, disturbing everybody, while she didn't remember anything, So I kept my mouth shut, hoping it would come back to her sooner or later."

"Natalie said she was thinking of making a new start somewhere, right before the plane crashed. Why do you think she left?"

"I don't know why she would have left. When I knew her, she faced everything head on. Of course, I hadn't really talked to her all that often after we started our careers. We were just too busy doing our own thing.

"A little heads up would have been nice." I mumbled as I sat back down and tossed pebbles in no specific direction. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Even if I had told you, it wouldn't have kept you from falling for the girl. We can all see that you're smitten with her. I couldn't see one real once of concern with that guy you met earlier, when I had watched him on TV. Vaughn...Chelsea is in love with you. Why can't you see that? A little run in from her past isn't going to change that. Everyone can tell by the way she looks in your eyes. You need to let this go, and let both of you just be happy with each other."

Denny pat me on the back and the two of them headed to the diner, while thoughts were swirling in my head. My Chelsea is a world renowned dancer. She has a dance partner who claims is her fiancé. When she remembers everything, she'll probably dump me anyway, whether or not she's engaged. Thinking was exhausting, and I need to chill out. I finished up with the animals and went to find Chelsea. She was lounging around in a pink tank top and loose jean shorts. Jeez, why'd she have to be so gorgeous?

"Hi sweetheart. I missed you last night." She rose to her tiptoes and held on to me. Her eyes locked into mine.

"Did you take care of the animal situation?" I was a bit lonely when you left, although it was nice to have Julia over. But...she just isn't you." Her smile was mesmerizing.

"It turned out to be a prank. I'm pretty sure Sabrina was behind it, although I don't have any proof." Chelsea's face was saddened and she sighed, but I tilted her chin so she could look in my eyes. "Don't worry about anything. I took care of the situation earlier and we shouldn't have any more problems from that girl." She took charge of my lips, and as much as I wanted to kiss her all night, I had to tell her what had happened earlier. I decided to keep Lanna's confession quiet for the moment.

"Chels?" She didn't want to let my lips go. "Chelsea."

"What is it Vaughn? What's the matter?" She must have sensed concern in my voice.

"A guy came looking for you earlier. He said you two were engaged." She stopped kissing me in light of the new information and pondered on my words.

"Strange..."

"Yeah…, I know."

"No. I mean it's strange that I would be engaged, and the guy is just now showing up to look for me. If _we_ were engaged, I would look for you sooner than a year's time."

"You're taking this a lot lighter, than I expected you to."

"I know what you're thinking, but it's been a year already. It couldn't have been that serious in the first place, even if we were engaged."

"Alright Chels. I'll accept that. Listen, I'm going to head home tonight. It's been a long day and I really want to clear my head."

"Ok Vaughn. Maybe you will see me tomorrow?"

"Of course sweetheart."

Before I left, I grabbed her and leaned her against the wall. I pressed her hands tightly with my chest and plowed my lips heavily into hers like it would be my last kiss. My hands ran wildly through her hair and then I stared into her eyes and let go. "Bye love." I left her standing, bewildered and silent.

I was going to try and go to sleep, but I couldn't if I tried. I changed my clothes and started to head out.

"Vaughn...is everything all right?"

"Sure Mirabelle, everything's great."

"Are things ok between you and Chelsea?"

"Some guy came looking for her earlier...He said they were engaged and he thought he would find her around here."

"Oh... Well, I wouldn't worry too much about that Vaughn. After all, everything will turn out exactly the way it's supposed to anyway."

"Right..." My eyebrow rose at her while remembering having told Chelsea those same exact words. "I'll be home later. I'm going for a beer at the diner."

"Be careful Vaughn. There's something uneasy in the air tonight."

I grumbled. "I'll be careful Mirabelle." and headed toward East Town.

"Give me another one Jack." I told the bartender. Having downed three bottles pretty quickly, I decided to take it easy on the fourth. What Mirabelle had said started to get to me. I looked at the half empty seats and enjoyed the solitude of not having anyone to talk to. My thoughts were still rampant in my head, although now, I was taking it in stride. Maybe Mirabelle was right, and I'm just worrying over nothing. Lanna said Chelsea loved me. Chelsea hadn't actually told me so herself, but I think I could feel love from her. I had never felt _love_ from any woman, so if she didn't love me, I don't know what else it could be. I lost track of time and still had that fourth beer in front of me. I chunked it and asked for a cold one. After taking one sip, I glanced at the door and nearly choked. What the hell is she doing here? I seriously think I'm being stalked. The last damn thing I needed was some two-faced, evil villain trying to set me up.

"Vaughn...we meet again. I'm here waiting for my date. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Sure you are, and what the hell does it look like I'm doing?" I glared at her and she squinted her eyes at me.

"I see you're still in a sour mood. Why don't you have another drink? You can put it on my tab." I could tell by the smirk on her evil little face that she was up to something. I decided to drink my last beer and split, because I didn't want to be here for the finale. The bathroom was finally vacant and I hoped if I went, she would be gone by the time I got back. When I returned she was sitting at a table at the far end with some fruity looking drink in her hand. Sabrina was half the woman that Chelsea was, I thought as I finished off my beer. She was looking at me rather suspicious, as I paid the bartender. I barely made it out the door and remember thinking… I am a pretty tough guy...there's no way that four beers had this effect on me. I started for Mirabelle's place, and that's the last thing I remember.

Sun was streaming through the windows the next morning, and I was straining to gain my vision. Julia must be playing a horrible trick on me by opening up my curtains...She knows I like them to stay closed! Was that a new perfume she was wearing? She stank up the whole house with its sickly sweet fragrance. Elliot must have bought it for her, as that was the only explanation. I hadn't drunk enough last night to justify the migraine I had at the moment, and that smell was making me nauseous. Damn, I must have been hot last night, because I was just wearing my boxers. I reached for a blanket to wrap myself in when it suddenly dawned on me... I quickly glanced around and realized, I was not at Mirabelle's. I looked at a bed I didn't recognize. It sure enough wasn't Chelsea's either. That's when an image of a woman turned over under the blankets with her head facing me and started snoring. I closed my eyes and told myself...Please...for the love everything living, please let it not be Sabrina...just let it not be her! I wished harder than ever, right before opening my eyes again and straining to see. Oh my god...what have I done? This is really, really bad! I nearly tripped over myself looking for my clothes. Where the hell were my clothes? I pulled my jeans up and put my shirt on, none of which were buttoned. I grabbed my boots, socks and hat and flew down the stairs as fast as I could while trying to button up my pants. I ended up sliding down the last few steps, and desperately trying to hold onto the rail. My hands were shaking too much to get the buttons worked out when I leaped out the door of that horrible house. I jumped off the porch and stumbled on several rocks when I felt eyes on me. My day just went from '_oh shit' _to _'kill me now'_! Five feet in front of me stood a wide-eyed, horrified Chelsea, and a completely outraged Natalie. I just stood there barefoot and half dressed in complete defeat, as I closed my eyes and froze.


	16. Something to think about

Chelsea's POV

I was feeling refreshed as the sun started shining through the windows. It was going to be a glorious morning. My cows were happy as I softly brushed them and the chickens pecked merrily along at the seeds I threw to them. The tools worked wonders with the attachments the Harvest Goddess gave me, and before I knew it I had showered and put on my favorite sun dress. Everything was falling into place, and even though I didn't have my memories back, island living just started to make sense. I stopped by Natalie's house as we had decided to grab breakfast every Saturday morning and hang out with each other. As we started to East Town, I glanced at Mirabelle's house and smiled to myself. I didn't see any movement and I guess they were all sleeping in. I would have to stop by on the way back through.

We had just crossed the boundary between the Main Town and East Town, when we heard this incredible stomping noise coming from the mansion. I figured it was either Regis or Sabrina struggling to scoot away from the sun shining through the window, in order not to get burned. Following the loud footsteps was a loud crash, like somebody fell down the stairs. All of a sudden the door swung open, and a guy came jumping from the doorway straight to the ground, completely avoiding the front porch. He stumbled around a bit, and then stood up with barefoot feet. He was holding his black unbuttoned shirt closed with one hand, and his hat and boots in the other. He must have felt an audience because at that moment he looked up at us. It took me just a moment to focus on him and then I thought to myself…Oh my god, is that-Vaughn? Disbelief started to set in. No, it couldn't be Vaughn. It had to be a twin brother he forgot to mention to me, because he assured me last night that Sabrina wouldn't be bothering us anymore. I saw him freeze and give up; after closing his eyes he dropped his belongings on the ground.

My heart shattered into a thousand pieces as I looked at him. I asked him _why_ with my eyes and tears started streaming down my face. I had to cough to keep from gagging, and my chest tightened as I went to the ground. My whole world was falling apart, and I didn't have the slightest clue about why. I glanced up at the mansion window. Natalie and Vaughn followed my eyes to see a smiling Sabrina behind the blinds. She moved away from the window and I rose to my feet. With pain filled eyes, I looked at Vaughn and shook my head. I needed to get away from him and began running in no particular direction. When I finally stopped to catch my breath, I had landed myself in the forest. My legs hurt and I was an emotional wreck. My body collapsed in the tall brush off the main path, and I lay feeling numb from the head down. Eventually, the mental exhaustion caused me to fall into a trance like state.

Natalie's POV

Chelsea crumpled to her knees and was crying erratically. She looked up to the window of the haunted mansion and I followed her gaze. Sabrina was smiling with that evil smirk and then disappeared. A crushed Chelsea stood up, shook her head at Vaughn, then took off. She made a mad dash towards Main Town and disappeared. There was no telling where she would end up, but she was gone. I stood there, glaring at Vaughn. His eyes showed utter terror as the situation unfolded before him. He had hurt one of the few friends I really ever cared about. If it weren't for her, this whole island would still be a shit hole. She made it what it was, and I'll be damned if this 'no good excuse for a man' was going to cause her so much misery. I started in on him like a cat clawing his eyes out.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How could you? Because some guy from the city claims to be her fiancé, you're going to go sleep with that whore-the girl who's been trying to get in the way since you and Chelsea got together. You never really cared about Chels at all, did you? You can't stand just being happy with her...No; you have to go screw everything up. I hope you're happy with that evil conniving bitch." I pointed to the window. "You two deserve each other-If it wasn't for Chels, they wouldn't even be living it up on this island." I hadn't stopped long enough to see Julia and Lanna come up.

"This just keeps getting better and better." I heard Vaughn mutter.

"Hey, we saw Chelsea running hysterically to the forest. When we tried to call her, she just kept on moving forward without even looking back." They stopped long enough to notice Vaughn standing half-dressed a few feet in front of them."

"Vaughn!" Julia pointed her finger at him. "Tell me you didn't! Tell me now, that this is not what it looks like!" Vaughn now looked exasperated, and all three of us were waiting for him to speak.

"This..." Vaughn tried to talk but Lanna interrupted him.

"Yes..._this_! You better fix _this_! You better hope you can fix _this_, or I swear the three of us... Why the hell would you do something like this, Vaughn?"

Vaughn looked highly frustrated and tried desperately to explain what had happened. "Listen! It's not my fault. I went for a few drinks last night and..." He was cut off again.

"Oh, blame it on the alcohol-that's just perfect Vaughn. Now you can explain to Chelsea that you just can't be trusted drinking by yourself. I'm sure she will understand you screwing her mortal enemy and just blow the whole thing off like it didn't happen." Sarcasm sounded in my voice.

"Would you just shut up already and listen?" All three of us crossed our arms. "Look, I had four beers last night-only four! Did you get that? Sabrina came in when I was on my fourth one and tried to talk to me. I went to the bathroom hoping she would be gone, and when I came back she had changed tables. I finished my beer, paid the tab and left. The last thing I remember is having a hard time walking, when I got to the door."

"So you're saying she slipped something in your drink?"

"Yes, that is what I'm saying! Even if I wasn't with Chelsea, I wouldn't touch Sabrina."

We all stood in silence. I thought Sabrina wasn't to be trusted, but I never thought she'd stoop this low. My friend was going to be hurt either way, and I didn't know if she would trust Vaughn again whether it was his fault or not. I actually felt a little sorry for him now, but not enough to treat him civilly.

"Vaughn, are you going to try to fix things with Chels, or are you going to let her move on with her life? How much do you really care about her?"

"I..." He shook his head and looked at his feet. I thought I saw his eyes glaze over, but that could just be the reflection of the light. "I don't want to have a life without her." He said under his breath, and took in a huge breath at that thought. "I'm heading home and then I'm catching the ferry back to work. There's been enough drama during my two days off this week, than in the last five years. I'll try to patch things up with Chelsea when I get back. She needs some time away from me right now, and I highly doubt she'd give me the time of day anyway."

Chelsea's POV

I woke up in a dazed stupor just before the sun set. There was a fluffy pink comforter draped over the top of my body and the pillow my head lay on was filled with feathers. I rolled over wishing it had all been a dream. There were teddy bears within my view, and I half sat up in confusion. Nobody was in the house, but this was definitely Princess's house. It didn't smell bad, but there was a peculiar scent in the air. She opened the door to see that I was awake.

"Why Chelsea, you do live. I was a little concerned when you collapsed in the middle of the forest. It's a good thing I was looking for special ingredients; else I would have never managed to notice you. I bet you are wondering how I got you here. Well, it's a secret and you will just have to accept that I have my ways." Her hospitality startled me, but I knew enough of her by now, that I wasn't going to be turned into some forest animal. "Would you like something to eat?" I eyed her suspiciously. "What, you don't think I eat normal food? Here, have some curry rice." After she took a bite of hers, I slowly ate what was on my plate. "Take this cup of tea." I looked at the cup, but it was empty. It started filling up completely on its own. "Pretty neat, huh?" I have to say, I was intrigued.

"Thanks Princess, I really do feel a lot better. If you don't mind, I need to be headed home."

"Of course. Try to stop by again under better conditions next time."

I hoped nobody would be out of their houses, when I walked past Main Town and towards my house. I just didn't feel like facing the embarrassment that Vaughn was putting me through. What a fool I had been to think he would be into me, all the while he was running into the arms of Sabrina. He took care of the problem alright. He took care of _it_ very well, I'm sure. I wasn't sure if I hated him or hated what he had done to me. Maybe I loved him, which is why I would care about what happened in the first place. I had to figure out a way to fall out of love with him. Hmmm, there's always the supposed fiancé. No, no...That wouldn't help me at all. I could sell all my animals back to him. If nobody bought animals, then he'd have to stay away from the island for lack of demand. That wouldn't do either, because I was way too attached to the animals. Continuing to scheme up ways to get him back, a knock came at the door.

"Gooo Awaaay! I am not in the mood to see anybody." -knock-knock-knock-  
"Jeez...really!" I grabbed the door knob as hard as I could to see who would be bothering me at this time of night. "Why can't everyone just leave me to be miserable by myself?" I said before seeing Mirabelle standing there. Of all the people who could have come, I couldn't just tell her to go away. So, I gestured with my hand for her to come in. As she sat down on the sofa, I brought us both over a cup of coffee and sat down across from her.

"Mirabelle, I'm not really in the best of spirits right now, and am afraid I will not be very good company."

"My dear, I heard about earlier. I just want to talk to you, if that's ok?"

I sighed. Why couldn't I just be left alone? "Sure Mirabelle, but I don't think it will help."

"Chelsea...Vaughn loves you, not Sabrina"

"You could have fooled me. I guess you know the state he was in earlier when I found him."

"Yes, I know what happened, but let me explain. I told him something wasn't right last night, but he ignored me and went to the diner anyway. He was really upset about that man looking for you. This morning he told me Sabrina showed up, and when he went to the restroom, she must have drugged his drink. He only had enough time to pay his bill before he blanked out."

"So...she's up to new tricks. Mirabelle, that doesn't really change the fact that it happened. What am I supposed to do? I can't even think about him without the mental image of her hands being on him completely absorbing my mind."

"Well Hun, only you can answer that question. You think about it, but remember…Vaughn's willing to give his life for you. He might not say it in so many words, but you can see by the way he looks at you."

"Fine, I will. Oh, and...Thanks for coming." She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek just like a mother would do and let herself out the door."

That certainly gives me more to think about. I lay down and decided to deal with the situation another time.


	17. Stay With Me

Nearly a whole season went by and I had barely spoken to anyone. I buried myself into my animals and what remained in my greenhouse. There was barely any summer left when I decided I would have to go into Main Town to buy supplies from Chen. I wanted fresh vegetables and they weren't going to grow themselves. I was becoming secluded and depressed, and didn't like myself. I sat on the floor, hurt and burnt out. Getting myself together, I snuck over the bridge and quietly walked to Chen's shop. Upon entering I could hear the sound of a female voice. It sounded familiar, and I shuttered when I recognized who it belonged to.

"Look at who the cat dragged in." Her voice was piercing and annoying, an evil temptress who needed to go crawl back in her coffin. Too bad she didn't melt or burn on the way here. That probably would have made me a very happy woman.

"Hi Sabrina...I didn't know they made sunscreen with an SPF of a million. That's the only way you'd be able to walk in the sunlight."

"So witty Chelsea...so, did you hear about the big news? Don't you think this will look cute on little Vaughnie?"

I looked to see that she held up a baby one-piece suit and about passed out right there in the middle of Chen's shop. "Well, you certainly do know how to get a man in bed. You trick him and then get pregnant with his kid. Don't you think that's a little desperate?"

"Oh Chelsea, Chelsea, Chelsea...It doesn't matter how it happened, just as long as you know I always get what I want. Vaughn knows all about it and is completely supportive of me. He bought me these baby clothes, himself. See, are they not the cutest things you ever saw?"

Ok, now somebody just needs to shoot me...shooting her would be better still. This was not how I envisioned this day turning out. Great, now Sabrina would have ties to Vaughn forever. That was certainly something I was not willing to deal with. I might as well give him up for good right now and move on with my life.

"You know what, I've changed my mind. I don't need any supplies today. Later Chen."

"Why did you have to rub that in her face? She finally came here after three weeks of staying secluded in her house, and you chase her away. You know good and well you ordered those baby clothes yourself. Vaughn had nothing to do with it, and if I had to guess, doesn't even know you're pregnant. As a matter of fact he has only ever been in here once, and that was for a special order. Get out, and take your baby clothes with you!"

"You can't talk to me that way. I will see to it you never sell another item ever again and lose this shop."

"I'd rather never sell another thing ever again, than have to deal with a seductive tramp. Now get out!"

If they had said anything else, I was well on my way back home to my sanctuary. I arrived on my front lawn to see Vaughn standing there, knocking and talking to himself. Of course, he thought I was inside, but I had to laugh at the irony of watching him from behind, and sat down on the swing just opposite of where he stood. I knew I had to talk to him sooner or later, so I might as well get in the last laugh, before it all came out.

"Chelsea please. Please open the door and let me at least talk to you. I'm a nervous wreck without you, and it's been weeks since you so much as looked at me. I tried to give you space and I tried to ignore my feelings for you, but I'm miserable without you in my life."

I actually felt sorry for him. Compared to him I looked like I was on top of the world. If I had been tricked into sleeping with Sabrina, I would probably be disgusted with myself too! He slumped down and put his head between his legs. My first reaction was to go throw my arms around him, but then Sabrina's face popped in my head. Jeez, she even interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey cowboy! Who exactly are you talking to?" While holding onto my legs, I started swinging with my back. He looked up at me with shock and sadness. "Just in case you wondered, I am not inside." A glimmer of a smile landed on his lips, and those horrible, beautiful eyes looked up at me with flicker of hope.

"Chelsea?! I've been trying to track you down for days. I miss you Chelsea."

"I've been trying to be invisible for days, so that explains why you couldn't find me."

"Chelsea...I need you in my life, and didn't know how much until I thought I'd lost you."

"Vaughn? There's something you need to know. Sabrina's pregnant."

"What? He seemed confused, but it was a pretty clear statement."

"I ran into her at Chen's shop earlier, and she has a belly bump. She was buying baby clothes and everything. Actually, she said you bought the baby clothes and completely support her, but I figured you really didn't know anything yet."

"My life just keeps getting worse and worse. Why doesn't anything go my way? I'm not going to claim a child, I was tricked into making."

Tears formed in my eyes. "I don't even know where I belong in this mess that she's made." Slumping over my own knees, I put my hands over my eyes and just cried into them. I felt the tears of several weeks sliding down my arms, over my knees and landing on my inner thighs. "It's not fair, Vaughn. I know they say life's not, but it's really not in this case."

Vaughn got off the porch and knelt down on the lawn in front of me. His arms interlocked with mine and he wrapped his hands around my own. "Please Chels, if you just stay with me I promise it will work out. We can get through this together. Chelsea, I'm in love with you and I just can't give that up."

"What?" I searched deep in his purple eyes, wanting to make sure I heard correctly. "What did you say?"

"I love you, Chelsea. Before you, my life was empty; I was an emotionless jerk. Chelsea, I would rather die before going back to a life without you. I love everything about you, and I have since the first time you came to that door with your robe half wrapped around you."

I smiled, as I remembered when we first met. No wonder he ran off without saying much else. "I love you too, Vaughn. I am very deeply in love with you." He wrapped his arms around my whole body bringing me to the ground and holding me close to his chest for what seemed like forever. He seemed terrified to ever let me go.

He picked his head up out of my hair and looked at me. "Do you want to go grab some lunch. I haven't had a decent meal in weeks."

"Same here, let's go."

Holding tightly to his arm, and his other draped firmly around my shoulder, we made our way into town. We both winced and quickly passed the mansion on the way to the diner. Not wanting to sit next to anybody, we chose a table in the far corner. I ordered an omelet and Vaughn ordered some spicy curry. He held my hand until our food arrived. Quietly we ate, savoring each and every moment with each other, like it could be the last. Vaughn set money on the table and we exited.

We went to the beach and I took a blanket out of my pack. I lay my head on his chest, and we faced the ocean sideways. "Vaughn, the ocean really is beautiful."

"Sweetheart, I'm looking at the most beautiful thing on this beach." My cheeks reddened and his lips pressed firmly into mine. His tongue traced every curve in my mouth as he flipped me over in one swift motion, causing my dress slip up halfway. I felt the muscles in his leg press against my mid-section. His strong hand caressed the skin on my thigh until he reached my lower back and slid it around my waist. Chills were sent through my entire body. His breathing was erratic and the beat of his heart rapid against my chest. I was pulled so tightly to his body, I wondered if he would take me right here.

"Vaughn" I whispered his name.

"What is it darling?" Still breathing heavily, he paused to search my eyes.

"I... I don't know if I can do this here."

He smiled at me and smoothed the fabric of my dress, then pulled me to a sitting position. I felt him sit behind me placing his arms just under my chest and stretching out his legs. Moving my hair to one side, he planted kisses from the edge of my earlobe to the nape of my neck. His lips brushed my ear and he whispered into it.

"Soon then Sweetheart, until then I am content with just having you here with me."


	18. Hanging Out

Over the next week my spirits had risen, despite Sabrina's growing belly. Natalie and I were sitting at Julia's one morning having a breakfast of Champions. Mirabelle must have missed all the girls hanging around each other and made everything from omelets to pancakes. She was also beaming that Vaughn and I were officially back together, and said I bring out the best in him. Lanna came in and joined us, and we were all talking and laughing. It was nice to be happy in the midst of friends.

"So girls, when are we going to town to shop for dresses? My wedding is just a season away. I'm so excited; I can't even put it to words."

"I'm excited too! I thought my brother would never get out of the house...I mean; never find a girl as perfect as you." We all laughed and Julia rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous because that twit Pierre hasn't asked you to get married yet."

"Well, at least my first kiss won't be on my wedding night!"

"Hey, we have too kissed. Would you like me to tell you all about it? I know how you like hearing details!"

"Details yes, but details about my dorky brother…ummm..NO! I'd rather go drown myself."

"The last kiss we had, he grabbed my hand and ran his fingers up my arm to my chin..."

Natalie choked on her juice and whacked Julia in the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Let me clarify. I definitely do not want to hear the gory details of how my brother seduces you. That's just gross!"

Still rubbing her head Julia just glared at Natalie. "Well, that was rude."

Lanna was holding up a finger trying to draw attention to something. "Lanna, what is that on your finger? Denny did not..." I grabbed her finger to show off the shiny item for all to see. Everybody screeched and jumped up and down. Hugs and dancing followed.

"Really?" We are both going to be married together? I'm sooo happy." Julia grabbed Lanna's hands and the two of them started dancing in a circle.

"I didn't want to tell anybody, until Chelsea was back to her old self...errr, figuratively speaking." We all laughed considering my memory loss and all.

"How about we make impromptu plans and go to town tomorrow. Then I can be back to see Vaughn when he comes on the next ferry."

"Why do we have to work around your schedule?" Natalie bumped me.

"Oh Pleassse? You know he's only here two days a week. You don't want me to go back to that depressed state I was in a couple of weeks ago, do you? Besides, I'm the one that has to put up with Sabrina being pregnant...with Vaughn's kid. Have some pity."

"Yeah, I'm guessing you will have to put up with enough in a couple of seasons!" Natalie said matter of fact. "How's that going to work, anyway?"

"How should I know? I could kill her now and put everyone out of her misery."

"You don't really strike me as the murderous type."

"It's just that you underestimate me, Natalie. I can too be mean!" I pouted and puffed my bottom lip out.

"Oh yeah, you can be mean all right..." She attempted to imitate me… "Here Sabrina, let me buy some baby clothes for you. I don't mind at all that you tricked Vaughn into having his baby."

I poked her arm with my fork. "I see _you_ have no problems being mean, and I hope that drew blood!" I smirked at her.

Still rubbing the four red marks on her arm, she retaliated. "I _may have_ underestimated you…Here; I think you need some more syrup." She took the syrup bottle and poured it over my hands, fork and pancake.

My eyes widened, and then I gave her an evil glare. "Hey, that's Mirabelle's good food." I went to the sink, and washed and dried my hands. Upon returning I said, "Nat, your eggs look like they could use a little more salt. Let me help you out with that." I took the container of salt and poured it all over Natalie's neck and stomach. "I think that's enough. Enjoy!"

Her mouth dropped open and slowly stood up letting a pound of salt fall to the floor. Lanna and Julia's eyes widened at us and stepped back, not wanting to be the next victims.

I looked at them and said, "We'll meet at the ferry in the morning. It will be so much fun." I left Julia's house not wanting to know what Natalie would have done to me next. Somehow, I knew I would have to end up having to shower if I stayed any longer.

"Come on Chelsea, Hurry up. Elliot and Taro will do a good job at taking care of everything. It's only for two days. We only have fifteen minutes to get to the dock before the ferry gets here, and Lanna and Jules are already waiting for us."

"Fine, but I better not get back and my cows are dead, or my chickens are missing. I'm coming straight after your brother if something happens."

"That's fine by me, but nothing is going to happen to them."

I blew my farm and kiss and grabbed my bag and we sprinted across the bridge.

"You know, it's kind of hard to run in heels." I was trying to fix my strap as I kept up with Natalie.

"You should have gone for some dressier flats like I did." She called back to me.

"Finally, we made it. Do we have everyone? Lanna and Julia were all smiles.

"This is going to be so exciting. I haven't been to town since I came to this island. I wonder if anyone will recognize me. I did leave right after a big performance." Lanna trailed off. "Anyway, the lower the profile, the better. After all, that is why I came to the island."

"Either way, it's going to be a blast. I can't wait to pick out my wedding dress. I want you all to pick out the same bridesmaid dresses for my wedding. Just make it a different color though. That way we can match the summer season."

"Whatever you say, Julia. It's your funeral. Err… wedding to my brother. I never really thought that the day would come."

The ferry had just docked and we waited for a few tourists to unload, as we made our way to the railing facing the water. We were the only travelers to head to the city, and the ferry set out fairly quickly. We each grabbed a cocktail and talked until the boat came to a stop.

I was quite taken back when I saw the city. There were tall buildings and lots of streets. People crowded the walkways and there were all kinds of department stores.

"Whoa, look at that!" I waved to some of the people waiting to catch other ferries to other destinations. "I feel like I'm coming here for the first time. This is incredible."

Julia sweetly said, "Technically, you are." She smiled at me as I grinned back at her.

"Maybe something will come back to me while I'm here. I probably did come from the city."

"Let's get off this boat, and go check out the room we will be staying in." Lanna was eager and down the ramp before the rest of us. I guess she missed the city more than she thought she would.

The rest of us followed behind and let her lead the way. We didn't have but a few blocks, so we walked. We were probably an attractive sight: Two blondes, a brunette and a red head. Lana chose an aqua dress, and I had on a dainty light pink one that crisscrossed at the chest. Nat opted for a lavender skirt and matching shirt and Jules had on a strapless one piece dress that ended below her thigh. Julia did like them short.

Heads turned as we walked, and I was sure somebody recognized Lanna. We finally found our room at a Bed and Breakfast and went to unload our belongings. The room was large and tan, with four beds and two bathrooms. It was nice, but I was excited to go see the sights.

"I'm starving. We should go have lunch before we go shopping." Lanna showed us to a fancy seafood restaurant. Of course, she loved seafood. I hoped they had a variety on their menu. Lana ordered shrimp, I ordered the vegetable Alfredo, and the other two girls ordered Lasagna. When the server came back over she took a double take at me.

"You look really familiar. Are you from around here?"

I looked at her rather sheepishly. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Oh...well, I must have you mistaken for somebody else."

We finished our meal and I paid the ticket for all four of us. There was some arguing, but they gave in after I explained that I had done really well with the farm and had nobody else to spend my money on. There was some wise crack about supporting Vaughn's kid, but I completely ignored it.

Lanna led us down to where the shops were. We walked slowly past the windows as I stopped to trace one of the flaring dresses to the hem. Something was so incredibly familiar about this dress. Almost like it was on the tip of my tongue, but I just couldn't reach it. Entering into a small door a few feet away, the color white brightened up the room. I think we found the bridal shop. Two future brides found the perfect dress and the cashier promised to have them shipped to the island. We thanked her and went into a couple more stores to find some bridesmaid dresses. I found a soft amethyst dress that ended just before the knees. It looked lovely with a pair of clear sandals I purchased to match. The other girls picked out champagne, light green and sky blue dresses.

We were finished with dress shopping and decided to stop by our room for freshening our appearances. Lanna had booked tickets to the evening show, and I was eager to see if anything seemed familiar.

We dressed like we were queens of the city. Our make-up was carefully applied, hair neatly fixed and jewelry placed. Yes, we were going to attract some attention. Carefully stepping into our limo, (compliments of Lanna) we were on our way.


	19. Taste of the Town

Vaughn's POV

My boss gave me the couple days off that I requested. After everything that had gone on in my life, he agreed that it would be good for me to have some time off to recuperate. What he didn't know is that I was going to finally ask Chelsea to be mine. I had ordered that ring from Chen over a season ago, and made him swear never to tell anyone. I probably wasn't very nice to Chen, but I like my privacy. The ferry landed at the island and I made my way home to talk to Mirabelle. She was the closest thing I had to a mother and I wanted her to know what kind of plans I was making.

She hugged me as I entered the house. "Vaughn...I wasn't expecting you to return home so quickly. Is something the matter?"

I really didn't know how to explain to her that I was going to propose and all the details that came with it, so I went to my bedroom and retrieved the little box from inside my top drawer. I opened it and showed her what was inside.

"Oh Vaughn, it's beautiful. Is this for Chelsea?" In my mind I was thinking that it sure as hell wasn't for Sabrina; but I smiled a little and just nodded. "Will you be giving it to her when she gets back?"

"What do you mean when she gets back? Is she at the diner?"

"No...She went to the city with the other girls this morning to shop for dresses and go to the show. She wanted to go while you were working, so she could spend time with you when you were here."

"Oh no! What was Lanna thinking? The photographers will utterly bombard the poor girl."

"Am I missing something, Vaughn?"

"Mirabelle, I hadn't had time to tell Chels about her past. I was too busy trying to get back with her."

"What could you possibly know? How would you know?"

"Lanna let it slip the day that guy came looking for her, and she used to go to school with Chelsea. Not only that, Chelsea's a famous dancer and somebody is sure to recognize her. She's been gone over a year, and the paparazzi are going to eat this up. I've got to go find her and explain before something bad happens. I hope that damn ferry is still there."

"Oh dear, be careful Vaughn...and good luck. They said they were staying at the Flower Garden Bed & Breakfast if that helps."

"Thanks Mirabelle." I hurried out and back to the beach. I heard the siren right before the ferry heads out. "Hey!" I called up to them. "It's an emergency. Let me back on." They didn't seem too happy about having to delay the departure, but did so anyway. "Thanks man, I owe you."

It took an hour before arriving in the city. I swear it seemed like half a day. I knew where this place was that they were staying at, and immediately went to find them. The lady at the front desk said they had left in a limo over and hour ago. Great, I thought. I won't be there to prevent the situation from going foul. I was still determined to find her anyway. I asked the lady if she knew what they went to go see and was out the door as soon as she let the words out of her mouth. I rented out a parking spot and went to retrieve my Harley. It's a good thing I grew up in the city, because I knew exactly where she would be. I crammed my helmet on and took off. I couldn't get there fast enough, but at least traffic wasn't terrible. Arriving just in time, I saw hoards of people out front. This wasn't going to be good.

Chelsea's POV

"Look at this view! Oh my god. It's fantastic!" Julia grabbed our arms and forced us out of the top of the limo. Our hair blew in the wind as we admired the lights and the buildings. People were walking by and waving to us, as we blew kisses back at them. Traffic wasn't that bad for a Wednesday, and I guessed it would have been worse on the weekend. At one stop light I heard people gathering and point.

"Look, it is Lanna Sanders." I didn't know what her last name was, but I assumed it was our Lanna they were referring to. There were some girls screaming and then some whistle calls.

"Is that...Melissa? Melissa Whitley!" I heard the name Melissa before, but couldn't remember where. They continued to call out the name of _Melissa_ as we drove past.

"Who is _Melissa_, I wonder." Lanna just kind of stared at me strangely, as I carried on with the view.

"Um, Chels? There's something you need to know."

"Lanna, unless you're pregnant with Vaughn's baby too, it can wait till later."

She put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "No, I'm serious."

"Lanna, whatever it is can wait. It's not like you're going to forget."

"You can say that again. Ok Chels, but I'm not so sure this was a good idea anymore." I kept looking onward and ignored her.

Upon arriving at the huge dome auditorium, we all proceeded to file out of the limo. We waited in line to hand the lady at the door our tickets. I heard several people say Lana's name and this other girl named Melissa. I also heard several gasps. Our turn to give our tickets finally came up and the ticket lady's eyes became wide.

"Mel...what are you doing in line and where in the world have you been hiding. Shouldn't you be on the other side of the curtain?"

Now I was just confused. What was she talking about and what was with the name Mel? "I'm sorry; I believe you have me confused with someone else. I really do get that a lot."

"Oh no, I don't have you confused. I know who you are and have seen you in this building practicing hundreds of times. You _are_ Melissa Whitley!"

"No, I'm not. My name is Chelsea."

"Ok then, whatever you say…Chelsea." She winked at me and said, "Enjoy the show ladies."

The girls and I exchanged looks. I'm not sure what they thought about the situation, but I was a little irritated. I just wanted to have a good time, and kept being eyed by other people who thought I was somebody else. We took our seats as the lights dimmed.

I saw a man and lady head to the dance floor; they started dancing beautifully to the music. Something in my heart was mesmerized by the movements and while closing my eyes I envisioned myself swaying to the rhythm. The familiarity consumed my mind and I strained to grasp the connection, but was left empty handed. The whole auditorium was like a moment of dejavu. Maybe I _was_ this other person for which people kept mistaking me. It only made sense. I did have that one memory. Was this the auditorium that I saw? Apparently this Melissa woman had been missing for quite some time. How about when Vaughn said that guy was looking for me. I was too busy trying to settle Vaughn's thoughts, to ask him how he knew that it was me the guy was looking for. Surely a last name was mentioned. And did Vaughn even tell him I was on the island, or was he too afraid to lose me even then. If it was true that my name is Melissa whatever, then why was the name Chelsea on my bag; why did I introduce myself as so to Natalie, before I lost my past? What was it Lanna called me when she first met me? She did call me Melissa. She had to know something. Maybe that's what she was trying to tell me earlier. It was all starting to come together, but the problem was I still didn't remember. The fact that I had been missing for so long was bound to bring in a flood of people. Too many had already seen me, and I'm sure there would be a string of people waiting after the show. I had the sudden urgency to get out of here, and fast. I had to gather my thoughts together. I might be able to sneak around the island and disappear, but I wasn't so sure I could be so discreet in this building.

I whispered to Lanna who seemed suddenly concerned and left my seat empty. It was exactly as I expected once I entered the lobby. People bombarded me with questions and there were flashes around every corner. I pushed my way through the gathering and made my exit out the front door. Suddenly, I was thrown into an even larger crowd of people and wasn't really sure which way to go. Ignoring the microphones and flashes, I waded through the crowd. Somebody grabbed my arm to try to stop me causing me to trip. Attempting to balance myself, I stood back up and stumbled again. I closed my eyes for just a second trying to make an invisible path to walk through. All of a sudden, out of the blue I saw a familiar hand reach out for me. A leather clad hand attached to a midnight black shirt sleeve was reaching out in front of me. I couldn't see a face, but knew it must have been Vaughn.

Vaughn's POV

I moved through the crowd to see what had caused all the commotion. It didn't take long to notice the beautiful blue-eyed girl trying to make her way through the mob. I wondered where the other girls were...and Lanna just let her leave by herself? Lanna had to have known what would happen. I started shuffling through the crowd, when I saw some man grab her causing her to fall. This was exactly what I expected to find, that they were going to try and make her talk. She regained her composure only to stumble again. She stayed crouched down for just a second, when I stretched my hand through a couple of people. I couldn't see her face, but she must have recognized my glove because she grabbed hold and I clamped my hand around hers. I stood her up and we quickly began making our way through the crowd to where my bike was parked at the other end of the block. People followed us as we continued in a hushed, quickened pace. Reaching my Harley, I got on and handed her my helmet. Wrapping her arms around me, I revved it up and sped away. I probably drove faster than the limit, but I wanted to get her somewhere safe. Luckily, there weren't any cops lingering around. They were probably all trying to calm down the crowd that had gathered. After twenty minutes, I finally came to a stop.


	20. Overwhelmed

Chelsea's POV

Vaughn finally came to a stop near the boat dock. "Chelsea...I'm...I'm sorry. I got here as soon as I could. I was trying to save you from going through that. Are you..."

"Vaughn...It's alright. I figured it out. I know my name is Melissa, and I expected the mob. How did you know to come? You were at work, but showed up at exactly the moment when I needed you."

"My boss gave me a couple extra days off this week. When I got to Mirabelle's, she told me all of you went to the city. I caught the same ferry, before it had a chance to take off."

"When that guy came to the island, why didn't you tell him I was there?"

"Chelsea...I didn't even know it was you he was looking for, until I looked at the piece of paper he gave me after he left."

"Is my name Melissa or Chelsea." If my questions annoyed him, he never let on.

"Both...Melissa Chelsea. Chelsea's your middle name."

"Well, that makes sense now...and my last name?"

"Whitley"

"Whitley...Whitley...that seems familiar, but then again so does everything else."

"I figured out that I'm a dancer. Am I any good?"

"Chels, did you see that crowd of people gathered for you? Yes...yes, you are very good-one of the best. Lanna says you are a world renown dancer."

"So Lanna told you about me. Yeah, she thought she knew me when she came to the island. I don't think she ever thought of me as anybody else."

"Lanna accidentally let it out when that guy came looking for you. I rolled the paper into a ball that he gave to me and threw it right as Lanna and Denny showed up. We made her tell us."

"Vaughn, I'd really like to go home now. I might know who I am, but I still don't remember. Can we please get on the next ferry? I don't want anyone to find me tonight. I'll leave a note for the girls so they don't worry or anything."

"Sure darling, I'll take you to the room to grab your belongings, and then we can park this thing and head out."

The ferry was ready for us to board. Vaughn held my hand as we slowly ascended to the deck. My hair wispily blew with the breeze, as we departed. Vaughn seemed to have something on his mind.

"Chelsea, are you happy with me?" Vaughn had an unknown nervousness about him. I suppose I would be worried too, if he had no memory, and he was famous. I wondered if he was second guessing his choice. Maybe he didn't want to deal with the publicity that came with having me. I know he's not a fan of socializing, and I imagine my life before now, involved its share. Now that he was having a baby, maybe it gave him a different perspective. Would he give in and settle down with her just because there was a child, even if she tricked him. I remembered what she said about it not mattering how it happened, just as long as I knew she got what she wanted. Maybe she really did have it figured out and actually did win.

"Vaughn. I'm not going anywhere if that's what you're asking. Even if I do remember and return to dancing, I would still want you in my life."

He put his head on mine and covered me with his arms as we waited for the island to appear. When the boat docked we were the only two people to get off. It was past sunset, and we went to my house. Showered and dressed for sleep, we both laid down in my bed.

"Chelsea, you asleep?" Vaughn whispered to me.

"Hmmm...mostly." I said quietly as I turned to face him.

"I could get used to this, you know...to having my arms around you every night."

"Me too." I said sleepily as I leaned in and put my arms around his bare chest. "Me too Vaughn."

The next morning Vaughn told Elliot his services were no longer needed, and he helped me with the animals, as no crops had been planted this season. We walked to Mirabelle's house to let her know everything was alright.

"Hello Chelsea, I see Vaughn found you last night. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Mirabelle. I'm sure you know who I am by now, but I just wished I could remember. I actually figured it out before Vaughn got there, but I wouldn't have been able to escape without him rescuing me."

"Vaughn rescued you, did he? Well, that just shows how much he cares about you. Did anything else happen that I should know about?"

Vaughn's face turned crimson, but I assumed he was embarrassed about Mirabelle's compliment. "None other than what I told you." She glanced at Vaughn who turned to hide his face. "I'll be back in just a moment. I need to pick some supplies up from Chen, that I meant to get the other day, but was interrupted."

Vaughn kissed me, then said "see you in a while sweetheart." A blush set to his cheeks again as he realized Mirabelle had been watching.

Vaughn's POV

I knew I should have waited to tell Mirabelle about the ring. Now she's going to be constantly wondering if I asked Chelsea yet. She is so eager to have Chelsea as part of the family, that she hasn't stopped to think that I might be waiting for the perfect time. There was a knock at the door, and I knew nobody that mattered would bother, which only left one other person. I wasn't about to open it for that vindictive little leach. Mirabelle opened it up, and in she came. I didn't even want her on the same island as me, much less the same room. What would Chelsea say if she knew she was here right now? She's sure to think I changed my mind about her and gave in to this tramp.

"Hi Vaughnie. I came over to talk to you about our baby. I have around two more seasons to go, and would like you to be there for the delivery. I'm so happy you are the father. I only wish you remembered our magical experience in making this little Vaughnie."

"What the hell! The _only_ thing that I'm thankful for in all of this, is that I _don't_ remember being with you. I didn't have the slightest interest in you before, but now I find you absolutely repulsive. You have no right to be here, and I want you out."

"I would be careful if I were you. You might not always have me to come running to. I saw your little dancer girlfriend all over the news last night. World renown dancer spotted after missing for a year. What makes you think she is going to stick around for you after she remembers her life from before? What's to stop her from going back to her old life after, let's say...one, two, three years. whenever it is that she does remember. I also saw a guy talking on the TV, who claims to be her fiancé. You know what Vaughn? She will never truly belong to you until she does remember, and that will always linger in the back of your mind."

"I'm willing to take that chance with her, whatever it might cost me. Now, get out before I throw you out!"

"Oh, and I knew she looked familiar. I went to a dinner function about a year ago. It was in her honor. You will never be able to compete with that kind of status. An ordinary animal dealer just doesn't get with a dancing princess."

"Get out Sabrina!"

I was just about to slam the door, when I noticed Chelsea had been there...and from the look on her face, she had been there the entire time. Tears trailed her beautiful face and her body shook. The only other time I saw her this distraught was when I ran out of Sabrina's house. I hugged her tight but she jerked herself away.

She softly spoke through tear filled eyes. "She's right Vaughn! You will always wonder if I will leave. It will always be on the back of your mind, and you will never stop worrying. I will never feel like I truly belong to you, until you accept that I will never leave." I saw her slow pace turn to a run, as she left my sight.

Why did Sabrina have to ruin everything? It wasn't enough that she drugged me. She just had to get pregnant and keep interfering with everything. She was obsessed with getting between me and Chelsea and wouldn't get out of our lives. I think she finally pushed Chelsea over the edge. I needed to talk to Chelsea. I would propose and show her I was very serious about a life with her.

Chelsea POV

I ran home and slammed the door. That stupid worthless evil... I was going to fix this...or at least I was going to try. I took the remedy out of my top drawer and downed the liquid inside. Yuck, it tasted really terrible...like a really bad cough syrup. I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen. Nothing! I was rather disappointed and slammed the empty bottle in the can. So much for her experiments. I should have known it wouldn't have any effects on me. I probably would turn a strange shade of blue or something, and have to wait for it to wear off. Why did things have to be so difficult, and why is that stupid light flickering even though I just changed it two days ago. I grabbed the ladder out of my closet and angrily stood to change it. The ladder wasn't set on the ground correctly, and I slipped. An ear-piercing scream came from my lips as my head hit the top of the ladder. With a loud thud I landed flat on the floor and passed out.

Vaughn POV

I grabbed the ring and headed out the door before Mirabelle could comment. I was over the bridge just in front of Chelsea's front door when I heard a terrifying scream, coming from inside Chelsea's house.

"Chelsea!" I tried to get in but, the damn door was locked. Since when did her door even have a lock?

"Chelsea!" I kept calling, but there was nothing...No sound at all coming from within the house.

"Chelsea!" I was becoming frantic and hysterically tried to plow through the door. I ended up grabbing a large wood plank and smashing in the window. Jumping through it I made my way through the shards of glass on the floor. She wasn't in the main part of the house, so I checked her bedroom. There she lay, on the floor, her skin ghostly white and a two inch gash on her forehead. Nearby lay a fallen ladder and a shattered lightbulb.

My heart ceased its beating as I looked at her body lying limp on that floor. Tears filled my eyes as I asked her to please not die. I gently picked her up and held her close to my body, as though I might lose her if I moved her the wrong way. I felt desperate as I carefully stepped over the glass,unlocked the door and started running.


	21. Please wake up

Vaughn's POV

Once I was outside, I ran all the way to Mirabelle's house. I barely turned the knob before kicking in the door and yelling for Mirabelle to call the nearest doctor. I laid Chelsea on my bed and pulled the blankets just below the chin. Relief came when I still felt a heartbeat. I sat down beside her and cupped her hand with both of mine. Chelsea, please don't die. Please. I love you so much and I want you to be my wife. You can't leave me alone in this world. I just want you to be mine. I'm so sorry that you have to put up with that terrible evil woman. I never wanted you to get hurt like you did. Please, come back to me. Tears flowed down my face. I never had cried before this moment. With all the crap that happened in my life, I never remember crying once. Yet the love of my life, my beautiful Chelsea lay right here, nearly dying, and I all I could do was cry.

Dr. Trent came inside and was led to my bedroom. I showed him Chelsea, and he checked all of her vitals. A nurse he brought with him set up an IV, a blood pressure monitor and catheter.

"Vaughn, is it? Can you tell me if there is any possibility of pregnancy?"

"No…No, we haven't done anything yet. There's no possible way she could be pregnant."

"I'm assuming you're her boyfriend."

"Yes"

"...and there's nobody else that she would have been in contact with?"

"What are you trying to say? Are you accusing my girlfriend?" I didn't like his tone and was beginning to get ticked off. I didn't even want to think of Chelsea with another guy.

"Calm down, it's just a precaution. If she were, I would need to do an ultrasound to see if the baby was alright."

The thought of having a baby with her sounded appealing, and I sure as hell would rather it be her than Sabrina. The very thought of Sabrina made me sick. What kind of person does something like that? I looked at the doctor and then at Chelsea.

"Doctor, is she going to be okay? I was an emotional wreck and just wanted my Chelsea back.

He didn't answer and drew blood for testing. I sat on edge, not wanting to be patient with this doctor. "Doc, please. Is she going to be alright?" He just held his hand up for me to stop talking. I would have hit him, except he was trying to save Chelsea's life.

"Vaughn?" I nodded. "Other than her skin color, we can't find a thing wrong with her. That hit on the head didn't cause any real damage"

"I'm confused. There's obviously something the hell wrong with her." I said as I waved my finger up and down her body.

"Her blood work all came back perfect. Her X-rays showed nothing abnormal and her vital signs are right on target. There is no real reason that she is in a coma. We will leave her on the IV, but you will just have to wait until she comes out of it."

"How long will that be?" I said as I put both hands through my hair.

"Only time will tell, Vaughn. I must warn you though. I understand she had memory loss before this incident. There's a possibility of her waking up with no memories again, or if we're lucky she will have regained complete memory. She may even stay completely the same. I'm going to be staying at the Inn for a couple of weeks. I'll be checking in, but call me if you have any concerns."

I nodded my head and watched him leave.

Mirabelle already heard the news, and was crying her eyes out when she leaned down to hug me. I shrugged her away and didn't want anyone to hug me, or even touch me. I didn't want anybody's comfort. I wanted Chelsea to wake up.

I must have fallen asleep at Chelsea's side, because Julia and the others had made it back the next morning and were all on the sofa. I could hear them crying over the condition of their friend. Felicia was over offering whatever assistance was needed, and I waited helplessly for Chelsea to come out of the coma. Chelsea's color hadn't completely returned but looked like she was in a peaceful sleep, like any other time. I brushed away the thought that she might wake up and not know me at all. The thought tormented and consumed me. Thinking there might be a possibility she could hear me, I spoke softly to her, wanting my voice to be fresh in her mind. Maybe there was a possibility coma patients could hear people's voices.

Julia came in bringing me a cup of coffee. "How are you doing Vaughn?"

"How the fuck do you think I'm doing?" I said a little angrier than I intended. I saw tears form in her eyes as she brushed Chelsea's hair off her shoulder. She just stared at me before quietly leaving the room. I laid my head in one hand and wondered if any of us were going to get through this.

Night began to fall and Denny took Lanna home. I hadn't had any food since the accident last night and decided I needed my energy if I was going to take care of her when she woke up. The rice in the refrigerator didn't look very appealing, but I added milk and took a spoonful. It would at least put something in my system to work on. I went back to my room and laid in the recliner and eventually dozed off watching her sleep.

Julia's POV

When I returned from our two day outing, I was anxious to see how Chelsea was doing since finding out her real name was Melissa. All I knew is that she left a note saying she returned to the island with Vaughn. I felt a little left out that he knew her true identity and didn't tell anyone, and would have never let her go if I had known. I was eager to see if she was alright when all of us girls piled into my house and found mom crying. I had never seen her so distraught. All she could do was point to Vaughn's room. I was nervous to see what was the problem and never expected what I found. One of my best friends in the whole world was hooked up to monitors and had needles coming out of her arms. Mom told us she overheard a conversation between Sabrina and Vaughn and ran away. She was probably still very upset when she climbed up the ladder and fell. Now all we had to do was wait. My poor cousin was devastated. Never in my life had I ever seen him cry over anything, and there he was-red faced and tear stricken. He was angry towards me, but I imagine he was angry at the world. Nothing ever seemed to go Vaughn's way. Now he had to wait for the girl he loved to wake up, and not only that...if she did, he had to hope she remembered him. I went back to check on him before I turned in, and found him fast asleep holding her hand.

Natalie's POV

I was blown away by Chelsea's condition. She was just with us, and now she's in a bed hooked up to more monitors than I ever remember seeing. I was at a loss and went outside to think. Sabrina ended up coming to the house, as if she hadn't done enough already. If it weren't for her big mouth yesterday, Chelsea would have never even been at home to fall off that ladder.

"Hi Natalie, how's Chelsea doing?" No feeling whatsoever in her eyes.

"Don't pretend like you care! I can see this is just another plot to get to  
Vaughn. Oh, let me guess. You want to tell him how sorry you are about...about what? You don't get it! He's never going to love you. He doesn't even like you. You are nothing but a dirty tramp that tricked him. And you know what else? You hurt my friend. I have never liked you, but you hurt my friend and now it's personal. If you weren't pregnant, I'd rip your damn face off. Now leave before I change my mind! Oh, and don't let me find you around here again!"

She left with a haughty looking grin, and I went inside to crash on the couch. I wanted to make sure she didn't come back and make the situation worse.

Author's note: I'd like to say thanks to those of you who sent me a message. I've made some minor improvements to the first few chapters to better suit my liking. To everyone else viewing but not leaving a comment...Please let me know what you think. Whether it be good or bad, input is helpful. ;) So please read and review...Happy reading!


	22. Out with the old

Vaughn's POV

It had been nine days since Chelsea fell from the ladder. I remained hopeful that any second she would wake up. There was no other option, but to be hopeful. Without her, I had no reason to live. I hadn't been outside in the last week and decided to go get some air. Fall had begun and the leaves were sailing down around me. The little black box that had lain in my top drawer, sat half opened in my hand. I looked up at the sky and looked down at the ring. Light shined off it in all directions, and I thought if only I would be given the chance to give it to her. Shutting the box, I slipped it back in my pocket. If Chelsea would just wake up and accept this ring, it would make me the happiest man alive.

Going back inside, I grabbed a cup of coffee and returned to my room. I sipped its contents and set the cup down on a nearby table. Look at her! She was still so beautiful, even in a coma. I admired her beauty and envisioned her smile while wrapping her arms around me. Oh Chelsea, if you would just wake up. Her hand was soft and delicate. I intertwined my fingers through hers and felt its warmth.

Julia's POV

It had been nine days. My heart ached to be able to talk to my friend. I missed her jokes and sense of humor. I missed her sincerity. I missed _Chelsea_. The chances of her coming out of the coma were lessened with each day. I just now saw Vaughn open up a little box outside. I could tell by the reflection that it was a wedding ring. My cousin had _actually_ found someone he wanted to marry, and now she lay lifeless under his blankets. I couldn't imagine the pain he must be feeling, knowing there was a possibility she wouldn't wake up. Tears soaked my shirt as I sat on the sofa and cried. I barely lifted my head to see him put the box back in his pocket, and grab a cup of coffee. Then he disappeared into his room.

Vaughn's POV

With her hand in mine, I laid my head on her arm. I felt so helpless and broken, having her laying there motionless. Tears fell from my eyes and onto her perfect skin. The emptiness I felt inside my heart was swallowing me whole. I never knew what it was like to love someone so completely, until I was faced with the possibility of losing her entirely. I was even starting to imagine movement in her fingers, but when I looked they were still.

"Chelsea" I whispered to her, but only silence followed.

I lay my head on the edge of the bed and closed my eyes. This had been my chosen place over the last several days...as though I could _will_ her to open her eyes. My mind must be delusional, because her fingers moved again. I actually felt them tighten around my hand. I glanced up to see movement coming from her body and then her eyes flickered. Tears ran down my face as I gazed into her barely open beautiful blue eyes.

"Chelsea?" I said in almost a whisper.

"Hmmm"

"Do...Do you know where you are?" I was nervous to hear her response.

Her speech was slow and delicate when she replied. "No...But…it looks familiar."

My heart sank as the tears poured out. My dearest Chelsea didn't remember me. I held her hand and lowered my head to hide my tears. There was a moment of silence as she was adjusting to her environment. I raised my head to see her slowly peering around the room and drift in my direction.

As she turned her head toward me she observed. "Everything is dark in this room, except the sheets; the sheets are white. I am assuming this is _your_ room, Vaughn, even though I've never been in here."

The biggest smile crept into my face as I leaned down and hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her. Weakly, she placed her hand on my head.

"It's okay…I'm alright now." I heard her say. She attempted to move up a little in her bed. "Vaughn?"

"You shouldn't try to move too quickly."

"Vaughn?"

Still a little beside myself I answered her. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Vaughn, I fell off the ladder..."

"Yes, and you've been unconscious for nine days."

"Nine days...! You must have been so worried. I'm so sorry." I ran my fingers down her cheek. "But Vaughn, I got my memory back. I remember everything. I remember being a dancer."

I held my breath and sat in silence, not wanting her to tell me she would leave.

"I was a dancer and I know why I got on that plane and I know why I used the name Chelsea." I gripped her other hand and helped her sit up a little.

"Eldon was my boyfriend, and he did propose to me. I refused him because he wasn't the one. I didn't have true feelings for him, Vaughn. He was so angry with me the next morning that he came in and started dragging me around my house. I was cut up and bruised when he threw me to the bed and told me I _would_ become his wife. I had to tell him I was wrong to refuse him, and if he let me get cleaned up, we could talk about our life together. That's when I snuck out the bathroom window and escaped on that plane. I'm not engaged, Vaughn. Eldon is a dangerous guy." I laid my head in her hand, utter relief washing over my body. She lifted my chin and continued.

"I told Natalie my name was Chelsea because that's the name my dad used. I wanted to escape, and was too scared to be found. There's something else Vaughn..." She paused as I looked deep into those big blue eyes.

"You know the stories about how the island flourished and the man left because the woman died during childbirth and he never came back?"

"I've heard it told a couple of times"

"Their initials are carved in the tree on my farm." I nodded. "My mother and father came from the country, and my dad never went back after my mom died...during childbirth. I _am_ the child of the farmer that used to live here. It's in my blood Vaughn. That farm actually _really_ does belong to me. My father _is _the Thomas Whitley that used to live there." I took in a deep breath trying to take it all in.

"Don't you see? I'm here because this _actually_ is how my life was supposed to turn out" She struggled to get her fragile arms around my neck and looked deep in my eyes. "...exactly as it should be! Vaughn, take me to go see the others. I want them to know I'm okay too, and that I'm here to stay."

"Those are the best words that I ever heard you say."

I slid one arm underneath her legs and the other around her back. Gently I lifted her frail body while she held on to my neck and carried her into the living room where everyone was waiting. They all stared at me like I was crazy to be holding the unconscious girl, until she slowly lifted her head and her small smile pierced them. Everybody went into an emotional frenzy because Chelsea was awake. They all sobbed because she remembered them and everything else in her life, and was here to stay. She seemed a little on the tired side, even though she stated otherwise. I laid her back in my bed and called Dr. Trent. The Dr. examined her one last time and gave her a clean bill of health. She stayed in my bed two more days until one morning she had enough energy to try to make it out by herself. I was sleeping next to her when I felt her scoot off the bed and set her feet on the floor.

"Chelsea. Let me help you."

"I need to move around a little on my own Vaughn and get back to my farm. The animals aren't going to take care of themselves."

"I have the animals covered sweetheart. The wheat in the greenhouse has already been harvested."

"Alright, then I need to clear the old crops for the fall."

"I see. Why don't you shower and then I'll help you to your house. I'm sure you are a little homesick by now, but please, let yourself heal."

"It's only because now I remember everything, and a little eager to see it all from a new perspective."

Chelsea showered and ate what she could off her breakfast plate. Her color was gradually returning and she was slowly building up strength. She managed to dress herself and held on my arm while we headed to the farm.

"Chels?"

"What is it?"

"I thought about staying on the island permanently. If it's ok with you, I would like to start raising my own animals on some of your farm land."

"Vaughn, if that means that I can see you more, then I'm all for it." She stood on the tips of her toes before swinging her arms around to hug me.

As we entered her house, tears came to her eyes as she realized this home had been her father's. She said she now saw his touch on the handiwork. Walking in her bedroom, she sat down on the bed and cried.

"I never thought everything would make sense again. I can't believe I'm here and so happy." Her eyes looked up at me as she smiled through the tears. "Vaughn, I love you so much. That's what I wanted you to know before the accident. I wanted you in my life, and I didn't want you to give up on me and turn to Sabrina."

"Chelsea. That would have never happened. There's only one woman who I ever wanted, and she's right here. Chelsea. I need to ask you something before anything else happens to prevent me from doing so. I can't offer you the kind of life that you had before the islands, but I _can_ promise to love you and care for you for the rest of mine. I have had this for two seasons now." I pulled the small box out and opened it in front of her. "Please, will you marry me? Be my wife Chelsea."

"Vaughn..._My_ Vaughn. Of course I will marry you." I slipped the ring on her finger as I had pictured myself doing hundreds of times and she held it out to admire it.

I sat down next to her and cupped her lovely face with my own rough hands. "I only love you Chelsea and I never want to think of losing you again."

"Never!" She looked up at me with those tear filled eyes; her lips tempted me after not tasting them for so long.

My lips met hers with passion and emotion that had been brought on with the strain of the last couple of weeks. I ran my hands around her head, bringing her body close to mine. Her fingertips slid up my shirt sleeves to feel my neck and shoulders underneath.

"Vaughn?"

"Hmmm?"

She said nothing at all, but struggled to lift her light pink dress over her head. I reached around her and undid the clasps, then laid her gently on her pillow. She attempted to undo my buttons, but needed help, so I undid the top two and slid my shirt over, letting it fall to the floor. My body was mesh with hers as I kissed her lips. Never in my life had I experienced such a moment of intensity. With fire in my eyes I lowered my lips to the fullness of her breasts. Her small breaths quickened, causing my body to ache, and I knew if we kept this up much longer I wasn't going to be able to stop. I paused for just a moment looking in her eyes to ask if I should continue.

"Vaughn..." Tears formed from the emotions she was feeling. "Take me... show me the love you feel and make me yours before something else goes wrong."

I inhaled the scent of her skin and ran my fingers through her gorgeous long locks. I slipped off the rest of my clothing and gently pulled her silk panties off. Spreading her delicately soft legs, she looked into my eyes with anticipation. I readied myself and eased gently inside, as she held my shoulders bracing for the entrance. I gave one quick thrust so the pain that she'd feel would diminish quickly and closely held her to my body as she clenched her arms around me.

Chelsea's POV

I wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but when he pushed himself inside me, my arms tightened and my insides ached. He must have sensed I would feel discomfort because he penetrated quickly and afterwards held me still, flush to his chest. After a moment, I cupped his cheeks encouraging him to continue. He took my lips with his mouth, and the tightening of his muscles quickly took my mind off the pain. His gradual thrusts were bringing pleasure to my body I never thought possible, and a wave of pure bliss washed over me escaping in small satisfied moans. He held me with both arms; his movements much quicker than before, and all at once I felt a hard final thrust and his body stilled.

Afterward we lay silently in each other's arms, not moving, hoping that this moment would never come to an end. The fears and doubts of the previous weeks vanished as he continued to hold me to his bare chest. Absorbed with one another, we both closed our eyes and drifted to sleep.


	23. Over the edge

Chelsea's POV

I woke up the next morning famished, as I had slept completely through dinner the night before. Vaughn wasn't in the house and I figured he was tending to the animals or over at Mirabelle's shop. Eager to share the news of my engagement with the world, a new found energy had taken over my mind even though my body was trying to catch up. Stuffing an apple slice in my mouth, I turned on the hot water. For a split second I wondered if I had dreamed of the intimacy between me and Vaughn, but as I soaped myself down it was quickly obvious that it had not been a dream. Smiling to myself, I threw on some capri's and a dainty little white shirt that flared at the hem. Slipping my feet into a pair of flats, I was determined to get to Mirabelle's for some of her home made cooking. Noticing that the calendar was flipped to the wrong season, I changed it to show Fall. It had been five seasons since my arrival. When I got on that plane to escape, I never would have expected my life to turn out this way. Thinking about Vaughn put a smile on my face, and I had no urge to return to dancing in the city.

There was something white on my table as I was heading out the door. Vaughn and I must have missed it since our thoughts were preoccupied . I sat down at the table and opened it up. It looked like a letter and was about a page long. Wondering who it was from, I opened it and started to read. It started 'Dear Chelsea'... As I continued to read, my face grew madder and hotter. I felt heat come off my head, and started to sweat. My normally calm demeanor was replaced by fury and rage. Finishing the letter, I clutched it in my hand. I grabbed a wad of money and a bat and headed out the door. I knew just where the person could be found. I still hadn't completely regained my strength, but I was on a mission to kill.

Bat in hand I marched right into Main Town. With Vaughn, Chen and Natalie outside I was sure to gather some attention. I completely ignored all three of them, as I kept up my pace.

"Chelsea!" I heard Vaughn say. "Take it easy...please."

"Not now Vaughn, this is important. If any of you want the truth, then you better follow me." I yelled loud enough to bring a small gathering. I marched right through the diner door and glared. I stared the entire place down until I found her. She was sitting with some unknown guy-probably a miner-perfectly located so that everyone could see what I was about to reveal. Seeing the bat, Denny stood up and tried to calm me down. I glared at him causing him to put his hands up in the air, and then I chunked the letter down on the table in front of him. I casually walked over to the bar, handed them the money and told them I was sorry for any damages.

Sabrina's eyes reflected utter terror as I turned to look at her. Everyone I was friends with were having breakfast at the diner today. Julia was sitting with Elliot and Pierre right behind Sabrina. Lanna was with Denny, who still had the letter in front of him, but hadn't opened it. Vaughn and Natalie just chased me down and were right inside the door. Everyone, guests and islanders, had their eyes on me, questioning, what could have possibly caused this fit of rage in their normally subdued Chelsea. I saw Lanna pick up the letter and after reading a portion, her eyes grew three times their normal size. Denny snatched it out of her hands and Vaughn began to read it from behind.

"You! I've never met a more dirty lying, no good, deceptive human being in all my life, and I can say that now that I regained all of my memory!" I swung my bat at her head. I was thinking-see Nat, I do have a mean side. "You let us believe all this time you were pregnant...!" I swung my bat again grazing her arm and hitting the chair instead. "You let us believe that you and Vaughn slept together!" I swung clocking her in the leg, knocking her drink into her lap. "I know the truth.

"Then how do you explain my growing belly Chelsea? How do you explain that?" I looked at all the eyes on me from inside the room. They all wanted to know how I was going to explain. Denny and Vaughn just stared at me, then her, and now looked satisfied with me swinging my bat.

"Lift up your shirt Sabrina! Go ahead, lift up your shirt!" Chen was now at the door and had caught the tail end of the confrontation.

"I don't have to do anything that makes me feel uncomfortable."

I approached her ready to swing. I thought I might actually kill her today. "You lift up your shirt, or I swear I will knock you out with this bat and make you..." I ended up slumping down to the floor, because I was still weak from my accident. Vaughn caught me before I completely fell and hoisted me up in his arms. I held to his neck as he carried my body towards the door.

Natalie had been looking for the opportunity to knock Sabrina out. Walking further into the main dining area she turned to me. "Give me your bat Chelsea. I'll get the truth out of her."

She had the bat in hand and started for Sabrina. "I have been looking forward to this moment for a long time. I know Chelsea missed on purpose, but I assure you that I will not! Lift up your shirt, Sabrina!" We all watched Natalie swing. We heard a loud thud and watched as that ridiculous purple bow came flying off her head. "You are nothing but a lying deceitful bitch! I said lift it up ."

Natalie was stunned when Julia came from behind Sabrina and lifted her shirt all the way up and nearly off. Everyone gasped and their mouths hung wide open. What was revealed was flat abs and a specially made shirt to mock pregnancy. I was shocked knowing she'd try something like this, but not really expecting to see it. The absurdity of someone actually trying to fake a pregnancy was overwhelming.

Natalie glared at her as the shirt fell back down from the weight. "You came over the other day pretending to be concerned about Chelsea, when you were faking the whole time! I knew you were lying! Your _pregnancy _was the only thing that prevented me from hitting you then." Natalie reared her fist back and hit Sabrina straight in the stomach. "That is for faking a pregnancy and hurting my friend." Then she reached back and hit her square in the eye causing her to fall back. "And that Sabrina...that is for the hell you have caused everyone since you got here." With a satisfied grin, Natalie dropped the bat, gave me a nod and walked out.

Denny stood up and started reading part of the letter.

"Dear Chelsea,  
I thought you should know that I was pissed off when Vaughn gave me a black eye. So when Sabrina slipped sleeping pills in his drink, I agreed to help her carry Vaughn back to her house. Together we stripped him of his clothes and laid him in her bed. I thought it was funny, until Sabrina carried on the joke and claimed to be pregnant."

At this point Sabrina got up and left the diner pushing past Vaughn and I. She glared at me, then slammed the door. Denny continued.

"If he hadn't been in such a hurry that morning, he would have seen me watching him from the recliner beside him. It was pretty funny to see him freak out though, but I just wanted you to know that the two of them never actually slept together. I'm really sorry you were the one that ended up getting hurt in all this..."

Denny left out Mark's name and crumpled the letter tossing it to the trash. He threw his arm around Lanna, drawing her close, and raised his other hand in the air and said,

"And there you have it folks. Now Vaughn's life can return to normal. Oh. And for the record...Could I hear a round of applause for the newly engaged couple?" Then he held his hand out towards Vaughn and I.

After the clapping died down I buried my head in Vaughn's neck and whispered in his ear.

"It is finished Vaughn. She has no ties to us, and she can't hurt us anymore." As he smiled and kissed me, I had a bad feeling deep in my gut it wouldn't be the last we heard from Sabrina.


	24. The unexpected

When I returned home, I was exhausted. Although it was only six, I changed into my silk nightgown while Vaughn used my shower. I was sipping tea and looking through rice recipes when I glanced from the kitchen table to see him drying his hair. He hadn't yet buttoned his shirt and my eyes wondered to the firm muscles peeking through. I couldn't believe I had him all to myself, and smiled at the thought of our time alone the day before.

"Chels? I hadn't noticed him pass the table and sit down on the sofa. "Chelsea?" He looked like he had something on his mind and had his arms crossed looking at me. I was a little worried and turned my head towards him.

"Um...What is it, Vaughn?"

He let out a breath before continuing. "I'm going to have to go back to the city for a couple weeks."

I inhaled deeply and briefly closed my eyes. "Do you have to go? Do you have to leave me alone again? Please don't, Vaughn."

"I need to train my replacement, Chelsea. If I don't show him how to do the job, the animals could suffer. Trust me, if it could be avoided, I wouldn't be going."

"...Fine, go if you must. I will try to understand that you want to give me up for two whole weeks." I teased him to ease the tension, but my eyes showed sadness.

"You know I wouldn't do that. Listen, when I get back we can be married and I won't ever have to leave again."

"Two whole weeks. What am I going to do for two whole weeks without you?"

"We do have a wedding to plan, or have you changed your mind?" He raised his eyebrow questioning me.

I walked over to where he was sitting and wrapped my legs around his waist. It was a position I was sure he would remember. I trailed kisses from his chin down to the muscles in his chest. His eyes closed and breathing increased, as I fumbled with his buckle.

"Chelsea...I can't be responsible for my actions if you keep tempting me like this."

"But if you have to leave tomorrow..." I said as I slipped his belt from the loops and dropped it to the floor.

He pressed his lips to mine and after several seconds worked his way slowly down. I momentarily lost concentration when I felt the strings on my shoulders slide off as he fervently kissed my bare skin.

"Not fair Vaughn; I started this." He gave me a seductive smile and continued working his way down. Tracing his fingers along the curves of my spine, he kissed each exposed nipple. I could hardly breathe as he hardened underneath me. My want for him escalated as he slipped his fingers underneath my panties and into my sensitive area. My body writhed with pleasure, as he continued mastering his touch. Soft moans escaped my lips as I pleaded with him.

"How bad do you want me Chelsea?"

"Vaughn...Please! You're teasing me. Can't you feel how badly I want you." I said under my breath.

He stood me up and slipped my panties off; then sat me back on his lap. As I draped my legs back around him he loosened his pants and slid them completely off.

"Chelsea, you don't know how bad _I_ want _you_ right now." His voice was hoarse and deep.

My gown was quickly lifted over my head as he set me on top forcefully plunging inside. I tightly gripped his shoulders and tilted my head back.

"Oh my god, Vaughn" I held my breath. One hand steadied my back while the other pressed against my breasts. The pleasure he stirred intensified as he looked at me with desire. I could tell he wanted me to feel every inch. Whimpering his name again and digging my nails in his shoulders, he continued to satisfy my need. For several minutes his thrusts were swift and he buried himself as deep as my body would allow. I once again felt warmth within, and my head fell to his shoulder. Still tightly holding my body, he stretched his legs and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you Chelsea. I love that you're finally mine."

We held onto each other in silent contentment when the front door suddenly flew open and Lanna burst inside. She turned around and covered her face in embarrassment. "Can't you two stay away from each other for one second?" Vaughn grabbed a blanket and flipped it on top of us. I could tell he was irritated by the tone in his voice and lack of expression in his eyes.

"Lanna, what do you need this time?" Vaughn said point blank

"Umm." Lanna started to cry. "Denny's hurt. Denny hurt himself fishing and he won't wake up. I don't know what to do. Vaughn, there's a ferry there right now. Please, help me get him to a doctor."

Vaughn looked at me and sighed. "Go back to Denny, Lanna. I'll be right there."

She ran out the door and Vaughn gave me a look of concern. "Go Vaughn, help Denny. I'll see you in two weeks."

He slid out from under me and pulled his pants back on. "When I get back, I'm going to marry you." He pulled me close and kissed my lips fully, before he ran out. It was a couple minutes of staring at the door before I came to my senses and steadied myself for bed.

Denny had come back the following day with only a minor concussion. Apparently he was trying to real in a big fish when the pole slipped out of his hand causing him to fall backwards. Lanna gave me her apologies for the intrusion and I recommended she knock next time since we were now engaged.

There were only three more days until Vaughn would be home. I was ready to be married the moment he arrived on the ferry. We were going to have Taro perform the ceremony and move forwards with our lives together. I didn't want a fancy wedding; I just wanted to finally be married. As Vaughn was training, he slowly sent his stuff in boxes on the ferry, and Denny was stacking them in one of the spare bedrooms at my house...soon to be our house.

I was still feeling a little weak from my accident and hadn't completely recovered enough to return to my usual routine. I figured on seeing Dr. Trent about the lack of energy, just in case we missed something. There I sat at Julia's house, still unable to eat a full meal. They looked at me concerned.

"Chelsea, I know how you used to eat before, and I'm starting to get a little worried about you. It's already been nearly a season since your accident. Surely, we would have seen some improvement by now." Mirabelle spoke up in her characteristically motherly way.

"I know Mirabelle, but I just seem to be so tired. I just don't seem to have my appetite back completely. The smell and the food doesn't seem to be the same as before."

"I see. Have you thought about seeing Dr. Trent for a second opinion?"

"Yeah...I haven't gone because I don't want him to tell me something's wrong with me."

"I'm your friend. I'll go with you if you don't want to be there alone." Julia offered her friendly services.

"Yes, let Jules go with you. You two should head out right now, that way you are back before night fall."

"Alright Mirabelle. Come on Jules, maybe we can stop and visit Natalie on the way back."

So we headed towards the inn where Dr. Trent and his wife were staying. They were enjoying their stay on the island immensely, and considered building a second office here.

"Hi Dr Trent. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, Chelsea. I'm glad to see you moving about. You didn't look so well the last time."

"Well, that's just it Dr. Trent. I still don't feel like my old self. I wonder if we might have missed something."

"What sort of symptoms are you having?"

"I have little to no appetite. The foods I normally like smell and taste funny, and I'm always sleepy."

"I see. By chance are you sexually active." I didn't see what this had to do with anything, but I suppose since he's a doctor...Julia was standing next to me, and my face turned a deep shade of red remembering my last encounter with Vaughn. I didn't even have to answer him when he said he was going to take a small blood sample. Julia covered her face, as he pricked the needle in my arm.

"It will be a couple of minutes before the results come back."

"Um. Doc. What exactly are we checking for?"

"Oh, I'll tell you the results in a second."

Julia seemed concerned and we both patiently waited. "That's all I need is Vaughn to come back and find out I have some rare disease. Wouldn't that be our kind of luck?"

"No kidding, that would really be messed up."

"Just as I thought. You are expecting."

"Huh? What exactly am I expecting? Is it serious?" Julia's eyes grew large.

Trent laughed as I looked at him entirely confused. "...a baby. You are expecting a baby. Congratulations."

"What? How?" Trent smiled and Julia's face lit up at the news.

"You have been sexually active, haven't you. That's usually how these things work."

"But no... I mean... What...? only twice though."

"It only takes once my dear. Now go home and get some rest and let the lucky father know when he gets back."

"Oh my god." I put my hand to my belly and looked at Julia. "I'm going to have a baby?"

She threw her arms around me and felt my stomach. " It's not very big right now, is it?"

"Doc, would that make me due in two more seasons."

"Actually, a season and a half."

"Thanks doc."

I walked out kind of dazed by the news. "Julia, don't say a word to anyone until I tell Vaughn first. You know how he likes his privacy."

"I guess I can keep my mouth shut for three more days." She pouted at having to keep a secret.

"How do you think he's going to take it? I mean, we've never even mentioned children. I was so caught up with the whole Sabrina situation, I didn't even stop to think it could happen to me. Do you think he's going to be mad?"

"Honey, my cousin couldn't be mad at you if he tried. He loves you, and since you both created this little bundle, I think he's going to be excited."

"I hope so. I can't believe it. I can't wait to tell him. Too bad I have to wait a few more days. We're going to get married and have a baby. We can finally be a family, Julia." I wiped a few tears from my eyes, and she hugged me again.

"Chelsea, you're the best thing that ever happened to my family and all the islanders. You deserve to be so happy after everything you went through, and Vaughn deserves to be happy with you. He's been through so much in his life. I'm so happy you came along to bring out the good in Vaughn."

"Julia, you're going to make me cry harder." I felt tears run down my cheeks. She had her arm around my neck the whole way to Main Town.


	25. Change of heart

Vaughn's POV

Finally, I finished training this dumb ass to take over my job. I really felt sorry for the animals he would be hauling, but nothing was going to change my mind about moving in with Chelsea. I'd only been gone two weeks and I was already aching to see her again. I could feel my heart speed up just thinking about the girl. This ferry needed to hurry up and get there. Denny had unloaded my boxes into Chelsea's house and I was eager to get back to my new home. I finally saw the island come into view. It was late in the evening and once the boat docked, I darted my way to Chelsea's. When I opened the door, no lights were on. Chelsea's bag was on the sofa, but where was the girl. I looked around the farm, but I didn't see her there either.

I thought she might be at Mirabelle's getting some dinner. I know how she loves Mirabelle's cooking and would eat there every chance she was given. I checked with Julia, but she hadn't come over today. Julia said she couldn't wait to see me, so she was probably at the diner, since I wasn't expected for another hour. When I entered the diner, she wasn't there either. I walked right past Sabrina, ignoring her, and asked the server if he had seen Chelsea. He said she'd been in last night with Lanna, but not at all today. I would have to see if she was at Lanna's house. I stood and knocked for who knows how long and finally gave up. The house seemed empty.

I was stumped and went back home to wait for her, expecting she might have went for a walk in the forest. Flicking the lights on, I sat down on the sofa and tossed my feet up on the table. I thought about the position I had left her in before leaving and I became desirous of her body close to me. I turned on the tv to see what was on and something yellow stuck out at the top. It was a sheet of paper with writing on it. I wasn't sure what to make of it and certainly didn't want to open it. Curiosity got the best of me and I ended up opening it anyway...

Dear Vaughn, I was wrong about wanting to stay in the country. The time you were away made me realize I really do miss the life I had before. Dancing is my true calling. It's what I worked so hard for my entire life. I know city life really isn't your thing and I don't really want to continue running the farm. I hope you understand and will be able to move on. Please try to understand that I never meant to hurt you

-Chelsea

What the hell? I read it again to make sure I read it right the first time. As a matter of fact it wasn't until the fifth reading that I even understood the words. I fall in love, just to get fucked in the end. It didn't make sense. She could have told me at any time. Why would she wait until I gave away my job, or moved all my shit in her house...or until after we were _together_? I was utterly confused. Why now, of all times? I put my head in my hands trying to make some sense. I had her so close in my grasp, and now she was gone? Everything I love ends up screwing up in the end. I closed my eyes hoping it would be some sick and twisted joke, but when I opened them back up I was still clutching the letter. I needed alcohol. It had to be in one of these cabinets. Grabbing the bottle of whiskey I chugged straight from the top. I remembered the party when I asked Chelsea out and kissed her for the first time. I took another swig and laid on the sofa looking at the ceiling, while the life completely left my body. She was warm and beautiful and now she was gone. I missed the way she wrapped her arms around me and regretted ever leaving for the damn two weeks. Setting the bottle down next to me, I never remember feeling so alone.

Julia's POV

I guess Vaughn has heard the news by now. I am so excited that Chelsea is going to introduce a new baby to our family. Nobody deserves happiness more than the both of them. Vaughn's mother left him when he was ten years old. He has really never had anyone love him like Chelsea does. And I know he loves her more than anything. I guess they're getting married tomorrow. They didn't even want a ceremony...they just wanted it performed before anything else could stop them. I wonder when they are going to come over here and tell mom about the baby. I am patiently keeping my mouth shut, but I don't know how long I can keep it that way.

Vaughn's POV

I woke up with the worst damn hangover I have had in ages. Why the hell was I on the floor. My mind quickly recollected the reason behind it all as I still gripped the damn letter in my hand. I didn't want to live, much less go let Julia and Mirabelle know. I knew I had to get it over sooner or later. I'd come back just in case afterward. Maybe she'd be home. Who was I kidding! Why would she want to stay with some ordinary animal dealer when she had the whole world to look to. I got my self up, still wearing the same clothes as last night, and headed toward the bridge. As I crossed, I paused, and read the letter one more time. I looked up at the sky, but everything reminded me of her beauty. I hastily wiped my eyes and started for the animal shop.

Julia's POV

Vaughn and Chelsea still haven't arrived. I am going crazy keeping my mouth shut. I bet they are having a mid morning rendezvous, and that is what is holding them up. Well, I'm giving them ten more minutes before I go find their asses. I don't care if I do walk in on the middle of something.

Vaughn's POV

I paused before going in Mirabelle's house. The first thing I saw was Julia standing there waiting.

"Finally! So...did you hear...the big news...about Chelsea?"

"You already know?"

"Yes, of course. I was with her when she went."

"What do you mean you knew? Why didn't you try to stop her!"

"Stop her? I don't think she had much of a choice but to go."

"Why the hell didn't you call me or something? I could have stopped her from going, and would have dropped the training job."

"Honestly Vaughn, You know she would have to go sooner or later. I know you weren't here, but I still thought you'd be happy about the news."

"Exactly _what_ is supposed to make me happy about all this?"

"Vaughn, it's not that big a deal. Geez, chill out, will you! I was so excited when I heard about it. You did ask the girl to marry you."

"I spent all night drunk on a damn hard floor, and my own family helped her go...I still don't know why she went in the first place. She seemed so happy with me."

"Vaughn. Mom wanted me to take her. She was concerned for the girl."

"Whatever. If it has to be this way, then fine." I threw the letter at Julia's feet.

"Vaughn, where are you going?"

"Where do you think...to try to get an explanation...and my job back. There's nothing left for me here." I slammed the door and headed to shore to wait for the next ferry."

Julia's POV

I couldn't understand why Vaughn was so upset about the baby and couldn't believe he was willing to leave her. I thought he loved her, but what gives? Poor Chelsea must be crushed. I know she couldn't wait to tell Vaughn. I never expected he would react in such a way...especially concerning Chelsea. I remembered him throwing something at my feet, and picked it up. I started to read but couldn't believe the words. This didn't sound like the Chelsea I took to go see Trent. She couldn't wait to start a life with Vaughn. I wasn't sure how she would go back to dancing while being pregnant. It didn't make sense. She couldn't have changed her mind that quickly in three days...and Vaughn was _alright_ with her taking off while being pregnant? I read the letter again and it suddenly came to me...Chelsea had written me dozens of lists of supplies she needed for her animals. I wasn't even sure this _was_ her handwriting. I looked through some of the lists I was given recently and pulled out one written by her. My eyes stared at the two pieces of paper-the writing didn't match! I was instantly relieved that she didn't write it, but oh no! Just who did write it? I looked through a few more of my lists and there was no match. I suddenly realized that Vaughn wasn't even talking about the baby. He hadn't even seen her since he returned. I panicked and dashed out the door toward the beach.

"Julia!" Mom called out to me. I didn't have time to answer her. I had to stop Vaughn before he left.

Vaughn's POV

I was sulking and really pissed off at life. Why was I always dealt the bum deals. If I could just get my job back, maybe I would be too busy to think about her. The ferry had just docked, and I waited for the stupid tourists to unload. This island was a pit. With any luck they'd make it out with their sanity. I know mine just about disappeared.

"Vaughn!" Julia had just started towards me, but I was determined to be aboard before she got there. "Vaughn! Wait! Stop!" She was closer and the damn passengers were taking their sweet time. "Vaughn", she was huffing and puffing while trying to catch her breath. She had the letter and some other piece of paper in her hand.

"What do you want? You already helped ruin my life, so why don't you go work on somebody else already?"

"Vaughn, you jerk! I would never help Chelsea leave the island. I was talking about taking her to see Dr. Trent a few days ago. She made me promise not to say anything until she told you first. That's what I was talking about earlier."

"Told me what, Julia?"

"That you're going to be a daddy. Chelsea's pregnant."

I smiled at the thought of having a baby with her; she would make a great mother. But then I remembered the letter, and again it made no sense. I looked at Julia confused. "Then what about the letter? Why would she leave me while she's pregnant?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you Vaughn. Look! This is one of the supply lists that she had given me. Vaughn...the writing doesn't match. Chelsea didn't write that letter, and the writing doesn't match any of the other lists I have in the store either."

"So...who exactly did write it? You mean to tell me..." I paused at the true severity of the situation. "You mean my pregnant fiancé is missing, and all I have to go on is a letter that she didn't even write?" Julia looked terrified, and I stretched my neck and closed my eyes. Now what the hell was I going to do? I would need help.


	26. Searching for clues

"Julia, come with me. I want to find out something as soon as possible and don't want to waste anymore time. Go ask Chen and Natalie for any lists or receipts they might have. Don't tell them anything unless absolutely necessary. I'm going to check with a few other people."

Julia hurried to Chen's place as I headed for the diner.

Before entering, I focused on the people inside. It was between lunch and dinner, so the diner was almost empty. I never felt so hesitant about entering, but took an empty seat at the bar.

Sid was a middle-aged man and busy shining glasses. "How's it going Vaughn? You want the usual?"

"...actually, no. I need to ask a favor of you."

"Okay...what is it, and maybe I can help you?"

"When Chelsea was in the other night, did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not really. That dark-haired girl was glaring at her while she was here, but considering Chels botched her pregnancy plan, I guess that was normal."

"Do you know what time she left?"

"Chelsea or Sabrina?"

"Why would I be asking about Sabrina? I _was_ the victim of her phony pregnancy scam...remember?"

He gave me a dopey looking grin. "Oh yeah. Actually, Chelsea left first at about 10:00, and Raven Hair left shortly after. I actually thought Sabrina might be following her."

"What a surprise." I wouldn't doubt that she had something to do with this. "What about Lanna? Lanna was with Chels that night."

"Nah, that guy in the purple bandana showed up, and Blondie was all over him-literally."

"You don't have anything around that anybody had to sign, do you? Like a receipt."

"Cash only my friend."

"Well, thanks. Later."

"You going to tell me what this is about?"

"Nope!"

He eyed me suspiciously, as I headed out the door. I hoped he wouldn't run his mouth to anyone and wasn't about to volunteer any information that he didn't need. The ferry would be arriving soon and I headed to the beach to wait. Denny was casting a line when I sat down next to him.

"What's up my man? I guess you're here for good now, with the big day tomorrow. You're luckier than I am; I have to put up with all sorts of wedding arrangements. If I had my way, we'd skip all the hype and just get hitched."

"Actually, the wedding's been delayed."

"You get in a fight?"

"No...no, I wish that's all it was." I handed Denny the letter and watched as he blinked his eyes a few times in surprise.

"Why would she suddenly decide to leave? She's obviously made a rash decision."

"Chelsea didn't write the letter. I'm going to need your help, and I don't want a bunch of people knowing about this yet."

"How do you know Chels didn't write it?"

"Chelsea wrote tons of lists when she needed animal supplies. The writing doesn't match."

"So...what's the plan, and how can I help?"

"I'm kind of planning as I go along. Julia is asking around for shopping lists at the other shops. Maybe something will turn up from Chen's place. There's one more thing about the situation that nobody knows about yet."

"Uh huh?"

"Julia took Chelsea to see Trent a few days ago. Apparently, she's expecting."

Denny just shook his head. "This just keeps getting better and better. You know, It's not going to be long before whoever she's with is going to notice."

"Yeah...I know. Now I have to worry about my future wife and my future kid."

"Hey." Denny slapped my back. "We're going to find her."

"That's what I keep telling myself." I rubbed my head with my hands and stared blankly at the approaching ferry. "The ferry's about to dock. You want to help me ask around and see if anyone knows anything?"

Denny stuck his rod in the sand. "Let's go see what we can find."

There weren't many passengers unloading, and we made it up the ramp in no time. Denny went down below deck to see what he could find, and I headed to the captain's chair. The captain knew me since I'd been hauling animals for the last seven years, and I hoped he wouldn't be pissed off that I was going up there.

"What do you want, Vaughn? Are you going to tell me to hold off my departure again, so you can run your errands? I'm not a taxi."

"Listen, I'm not trying to take up your precious time. I just need to know if you saw someone."

"Do you know how many people ride this boat every day? What kind of loaded question is that?"

"Will you just let me describe her and tell me if something pops out of your head?"

"Who is she? Some girl you're trying to chase down...probably left for another man." My fist clenched at my side; I swear if he said one more thing, this was going to turn from a friendly inquiry to a full fledged fighting match. He must have seen my veins start to protrude, because his facial expression changed. "Look Vaughn, I'm just screwing with your head. What did she look like and maybe I remember something."

"Long golden brown hair. Eyes as blue as the sky. Medium height and slender build."

"Yeah, I remember someone her. She was with some dude. I only remember her, because I wondered about the huge gash on the side of her chin and thought she needed to see a doctor."

"Gash? She was hurt? What about this guy?"

"He was all fancy like. Shaggy brown hair. Shorter than you. Had the girl by the arm and escorted her to the guest chambers."

"Anything else."

"Not that I can recall. I did have a boat to steer."

"Thanks."

"You want to enlighten me?"

"Not now!" He shrugged and turned back towards the ocean. I ran down the stairs to see if Denny found anything. This was fantastic! Chelsea was with her mentally psychotic ex-boyfriend, and she was hurt. There's no telling what else he had done to her. The rage I felt towards this guy caused my body to shake. I leave for two weeks and all hell breaks loose.

"Hey!" Denny was running towards me. "One of the deck hands said he saw a girl who looked like Chelsea. Some guy pushed her in one of the cabins and slammed the door. He heard the guy yelling at her, before he went back on duty...said he wanted to do something, but he's learned to stay out of other people's business."

"The captain saw her too, and the side of her face was cut. The guy the captain described is the same guy that came looking for her on the island that day. He's the reason Chelsea's even here. She feared for her life because of him." Come on. Let's see what Julia found."

We ran off the ferry and back to Mirabelle's. Julia was sitting at the table staring at some lists in front of her.

"Here's the letter. See if any of the writing matches."

It had only been a few minutes but I was getting impatient. "What did you find, Julia?" I was beginning to panic at the thought of losing Chelsea...again.

Julia started crying and Natalie spoke up instead. I wasn't surprised Natalie was here and knew she wouldn't let it go until she knew the truth. "Here. These lists came from Chen, and these receipts were signed from our shipping business. Five of them match the writing."

I looked down at one of the lists. wild herbal perfume, deodorant, soap, rose tea. The other two were receipts for receiving money from Taro. I slowly lowered my head to the signature causing my color to drain. She couldn't possibly still be trying to interfere in mine and Chelsea's lives. However...it was Sabrina's name. Denny looked at me as I went to sit on the sofa. I had to think. Did Sabrina call Eldon? She is the obsessed tyrant that didn't let stuff go until somebody got killed...

I stood up and looked at Julia. "Denny and I are going to the city. We need to leave now, because the ferry will only be coming back one more time tonight. Julia, you need to stay by the phone for when I call, and Natalie-you go get Lanna and see if you can figure out where the ex took Chelsea."

Denny and I once again headed to the dock. My mind was in a state of urgency, and I was terrified for the girl. When I got my hands on the bastard there's no telling what I would do. I already knew he hurt Chelsea, and that was more than enough in my eyes. What if he found out she was engaged after she refused his own proposal...? or pregnant? If Sabrina called him, I'm sure he knows she's engaged. What if he had a gun? That would explain how he got her off the island. My mind quickly thought about the worst possible scenarios. Why am I even thinking like this? I was going to get her back, and that was all there was to it.

The ferry had finally arrived and we had the hour-long ride to the city. All I could do was stare at the ocean and pace.


	27. Important information

Chelsea's POV

"Eldon, I can't do any more. Stop pushing me. I'm don't feel well."

"You will keep practicing until I tell you to stop. Trust me. In a few weeks you will be thanking me when you're dancing your heart away in that auditorium."

I already had two red cheeks, and a cut across my chin. The pain in my leg was excruciating from where he punched it earlier. I guess he didn't like my form on one of the dance moves. I was growing faint with each practice he forced me through. He was convinced that I was out of shape because of a little weight gain. Little did he know, that I was actually pregnant. I wondered how long I could play off the pregnancy, and stared at the walls in the familiar room where I was being held. Imagine, hostage in my own house. With everything he's already done, I was sure he would somehow hurt the baby.

Eldon left momentarily locking the door behind him, and I took the opportunity to sit down a moment. I missed Vaughn and wondered how he took the letter that Sabrina wrote. One moment I was leaving the diner, and the next she knocked me out cold. She caught me by surprise as I approached my front door. I attempted to confront her, when she knocked me in the chin with some sort of metal bar causing me to fall backwards. The next thing I knew, it was early morning and Eldon was there with a gun in my back. Not wanting to risk hurting the baby, I willingly went. I figured somebody would have seen me, but nobody was out of their house. My only hope was that somebody figured out that I didn't write the letter. I embraced my small belly and kissed my fingers placing them over my dress. It's will be alright little one. Somebody will find us soon. I think I was really trying to reassure myself.

I heard Eldon unlocking the door, and quickly stood to my feet like I had practiced the entire time. He was absolutely furious when he walked in. There's no telling what was going through his mind.

"I just got off the phone. Apparently, you got engaged to that cattle herder. You refused me and accepted that simple-minded idiot! I should have known he was lying, when I asked him if he had seen you. Did you sleep with him too?" I was instantly panicked, but did my best to show no emotion. He shoved me hammering me to the wall, and I slid down to the floor trying to protect my body...more importantly, my baby.

"Did the person you got off the phone with tell you that was before my memory returned?" It was a lie, but he didn't know that. Geez, I seriously was starting to feel woozy."

"Whatever. You had no right to leave in the first place, and I'm going to make sure we finish what we started. Now get up and continue practicing! By tomorrow, we will be married, and in a month, we will be the envy of every couple." I hoped nobody would ever have to experience a relationship like this, and what did he mean married! I needed to act faster than I thought.

"I don't feel well, and I'm going to pass out if I don't get any food in my system." This was actually true, but I didn't want to pass out leaving Eldon in charge of my body, though.

"Get up! You'll get food when I say so. We still have moves to go over." I stood up and felt the blood rush to my head, causing me to fall to my knees.

"Eldon, I need to see a doctor. If you take me to get medicine, I will feel well enough to practice. I'm no good like this, and you know it."

"Fine, I'll take you. Keep in mind if you try one thing...if I even suspect you're up to something, you will regret it when we get back. Now, get up!" He drug me by the arm and I barely kept the pace. Maybe I would think of something between here and there.

Natalie's POV

"Would you hurry up. We only have an hour and I need you to look out for me."

"How are we going to get past Regis."

"Don't worry. He's only interested in his paperwork and won't even notice us. Even if he did, he would just think we were Sabrina."

We hurried through the door and up the stairs. Lanna kept watch out the window, while I looked around her room.

"Hey, she left her cell phone here. Give me a pen and paper. Now, Lanna." She handed me a pen as I looked through the phone. "Oh my god. Eldon's name is actually in here."

"Write down all the numbers you see."

"Go back to the window, will you? Let me worry about the numbers."

"I thought you said she always stays out late."

"She does...Why?"

"Oh my god...because I see her coming up the porch!"

"Perfect! We have to hide."

"Under the bed. Hurry up!"

"Oh shit. I still have the phone."

"Put it back where you got it. Hurry Natalie. I hear footsteps on the stairs."

"Okay, It's back. Scoot over and hush. Don't even breathe."

We waited under the bed as Sabrina came in. It's a good thing she had a queen size bed. We were well hidden from her sight. I barely got a peek at her from where I was laying and when she grabbed her phone. I was hoping I turned it back off as she looked at it and looked around. I closed my eyes as though it would make me completely invisible if she did look under the bed. She must already be paranoid, considering that she had a part in Chelsea's kidnapping. Opening my eyes back up, I saw her press a button. It was pretty quiet, so maybe I could hear what was being said on the other line. I looked at Lanna and quietly put my hand to my ear and mouth signaling she was using the phone.

"Hey Eldon. It's Sabrina." I glared, as Lanna covered her mouth with her hand. "Did you manage to get her to the house?" How could we have gotten so lucky? She actually put the phone on speaker and proceeded to do her nails.

"Yeah. It wasn't very hard with that gun you gave me. That island didn't do anything for her figure. She's a little pudgy, and I hope she's even ready in time for the next dance off. She keeps complaining that she can't do it and needs to eat, but I know it's just excuses. I'm going to make her marry me tomorrow, and I even hired a private marriage officiate. That way she will have to say yes."

"Well, make sure you keep her far away from here. That was the deal. I don't care where you keep her or what she doesn't want. Just make sure she doesn't get out of that house like she did the first time. Vaughn's just going to have to get used to the fact his little fiancé left him, and he'll come tumbling to my arms instead."

"What! You never said the little bitch got engaged to him. You only said they were dating."

"Would that have stopped you from coming?"

"No, but now I'm really pissed off. Our deal is done anyway, so there's no reason for you to call me again."

"Why wouldn't I call you? We do have history together, if you don't remember."

"Ancient history! That was like three years ago. Don't ever bring that up again. You know that never meant anything, and I'd only go to your door when I was too drunk to know better."

"Fuck off Eldon! Just keep her away from here."

Sabrina slammed the phone down and continued with her nails. The black polish suited her black heart. I had to get word to Julia, but how the hell were we going to get out? Some clothes started shifting in the drawers and I heard hangers clanking together. With any more luck she was leaving. I inhaled the most disgusting smelling perfume and pinched my nose while she left out the bedroom door. All she needed was a black cloak to complete her hideous outfit. There were steps down the stairs, and a door slammed.

" I think we're safe." I turned to look at Lanna. "Let me look out the window first." I saw Sabrina prance towards the diner until she was out of view. "Quick Lanna! Come, before she forgets her broomstick. We have to go tell Julia."

We quietly hurried down the stairs and leaped out the front door. I imagined this was exactly how Vaughn felt when he woke up in Sabrina's bed. We ran all the way to main town, and gushed through the door. Mirabelle looked at us horrified, and Julia could tell we learned something.

We were both struggling to catch our breath when we finally tried to speak "We were...trapped...in Sabrina's house...and hid under her bed. She actually called Chelsea's ex and put him...on speaker. Chelsea's at her old house. He's forcing her to get in shape for a performance and she's telling him she can't do it. I don't think he's feeding her very well either. He called her...pudgy, I think. Oh...and he's going to make her marry him tomorrow!"

Tears formed in Julia's eyes. "She's not pudgy...she's pregnant!" Julia laid her elbows on the table and put her face in her hands.

"Oh my god, you mean Chelsea's going to have a baby?" Lanna and I looked at each other. "Does Vaughn know?"

She slowly nodded. "Chels barely found out a few days ago, but she's almost a whole season now...and we have to wait for Vaughn to call before we can tell him where she is."

We all sat silently around the phone and waited for what seemed hours. In reality only forty-five minutes went by before the ring brought us out of our trance.

"Hello!" Julia answered after half a ring. "Yeah, they found out her ex has her at her house there...I think she's alright for now, but he's working her and not feeding her...No, he doesn't know she's pregnant yet, but he's going to make her marry him tomorrow...We don't know the address...Well, I'm sorry! Try checking with some of the dancers. Fine, call back soon and let us know something." She hung up the phone and we all sat glassy-eyed.

Chelsea's POV

Eldon had his arm around the back of my dress, but all I felt was the barrel of the gun against my back. When we entered the hospital, he did all the talking without me having to say a word. The nurse quickly admitted me because I was starting to lose consciousness. She commented on my pale skin tone and glanced over at Eldon who continued to glare at her. I stood on the scale and sadly had actually dropped a few pounds. She showed me the room and asked me to put a gown on, and she would be back in a few minutes to take the rest of my vitals.

"Eldon...could I have a few words with you outside." The nurse asked him. I saw him shove the gun inside his jacket pocket and glare at me. After a couple of seconds, he was outside with her. I was relieved at not having to show him my belly. Only who knows why he didn't try to force me to sleep with him yet. I'm guessing he was more interested in getting me back to normal, and the other would come when my appearance satisfied him.

There was a pen and paper laying on the side table. This was my chance and I hurried to the small restroom and closed the door. I scribbled a few words as quickly as my shaking hands would allow, then threw my clothes off while wrapping the gown over my body. I was never happier that the horrible gown tied around the back, and hoped it would obscure my growing belly. I peaked before opening the door and quickly set both the pen and paper back on the table. I was sure he would notice if anything was out-of-place. Trying to calm myself down, I set my clothes on the small table and laid my head on the pillow clutching the note in my hand. When the knob turned the nurse came over to me and started taking my temp while having me make a fist for a blood sample. I rested my arm below the side of my body as she let me loosen my hand. She glanced at the white folded up paper, and I looked deep in her eyes opening my hand wider. Casually she took it out of my hand, while adjusting the sheet on top of me. I was glad Eldon was sitting on the opposite side of the room, as he never kept his eyes from me. She told me she'd be back after the test results came in and quietly left the room. Eldon sat with his arms crossed, and shifted his gaze from me to the dark sky out our tenth story window.


	28. The rescue

Julia's POV

It was one in the morning when the phone rang again. I must have dozed off, and sleepily answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello. My name is Patti. Is there a Vaughn or a Julia I might speak to?"

"This is Julia. Who did you say you were?"

"I'm Nurse Patti. I have a Melissa here who apparently came in for exhaustion. She slipped me a note that said to call you or Vaughn."

"Oh my god! You have Melissa. Is anyone with her?" All eyes were on the phone at this point.

"A young man named Eldon brought her in. She wrote an address down and I'm assuming she wants you to have it."

My nerves were shot, and I motioned for Natalie to get a pen. "Okay, we're ready."

"115 Alexander Street."

"115 Alexander Street...Is that it?"

"I'm assuming you know the city."

"Yes...did she say anything else?"

"After the address it says...

'wait there. starting to show. has gun.'

and...that's it. Is your friend in trouble?"

I wanted to tell her 'yes', but the note clearly said there was a gun. "No...no, everything's fine. She just took a short trip. Thanks for the message."

"Alright, well I guess that's everything. Nice talking to you."

She hung up, and I told the girls what she said. I was cursing Vaughn for not calling, even though it hadn't been that long.

Vaughn's POV

Denny and I were at the dance studio, but considering it was nearly two in the morning, I guess we would have to wait. I was exhausted, but knew Chelsea didn't have much time. I desperately needed an address and I wasn't even sure how to get it. Since it had been over a year, her name wasn't in any of the phone listings. I might as well call Julia, and let her know something.

"Hey. let me use your phone again." Denny handed me the phone and I dialed. After the fourth ring I was getting antsy that she wasn't answering. Finally she picked up.

"yeah?"

"Hey, It's me. I'm going to have to wait until morning. There's no one at the studio this late."

"Vaughn! Some nurse called with a note Chelsea gave her. The address is 115 Alexander street. It said to wait there and that Eldon has a gun."

"Does that mean Chelsea's at the hospital?"

"I don't know, but that's the address. Go!"

I hung up and looked at Denny. "Come on man. We got to go! Chels slipped some nurse the address, and the ex has a gun."

"I'm ready. Now we're getting somewhere." He whistled for a cab and we shuffled in.

"115 Alexander. Step on it!"

Ten minutes later we arrived and walked up to the door. It didn't seem like anybody was home, and the door was unlocked. We cautiously stepped in and looked at a full-sized kitchen before us. It was a quaint little house with everything in its place. We looked at the bedrooms and noticed one of them had only a pillow, and was boarded from the outside. I knew this must have been where he held the girl, because I could see the deadbolt on the door. Nobody keeps inside doors dead bolted. I walked into the only room in the house with a bed covered with a blue blanket. It suited Chelsea. There were sheets scattered and I went through some of her drawers. She probably hadn't gone through them since her trip to the island.

Opening up the top drawer, I only noticed panties and bras. There was a little turquoise nighty . Denny walked in and I slammed the drawer. I sure didn't want him to envision Chelsea in the same way that I just had. I slid the next drawer open which was filled with folders. It seemed a little too legal for my tastes, and I started to shut it. I stopped because something caught my eye, and I pulled it out. All it said was _island_ on the tab. Hmmm...? I began reading it's contents and froze.

"Denny. Look at this. Tell me if you see what I'm seeing. Or am I crazy?"

He absorbed the words of the first sheet. It was about a thirty page document. He looked at me and we exchanged glances. Apparently, Chelsea's dad left her more than the little house in the city.

Chelsea's POV

I had been released with some instructions to rest. They thought I was going overboard with the practice. Eldon tried to explain that dancers practice often, but they told him with my current condition, I should probably take it easy. He asked them what they meant, and they said it was for me to say. Basically, they screwed the one chance I had at keeping this baby safe. I knew he was going to figure it out now, and it was only a matter of time before I faced his true vengeance. Just as I thought, when we were a distance away from the hospital entrance, I could see him fuming. He left hand imprints on my forearm and then shoved me in the car. As he started the car he smacked me and drove like a maniac. The car clock showed 4:13 in the morning. My body was sore and tired. I didn't think I could put up with anymore of his tactics, but was there against my will anyway.

"You bitch. Sure you didn't have your memory back when you got engaged. Was it back when the bastard knocked you up?" He swung at me again, and I cradled my mid section between my arms and my knees. "No wonder you can't keep up with the practice. You could have done it in your sleep before." He tried to put his hand near my belly, but I guarded the baby with every ounce of life I had in me.

I had kept quiet up until this point, and was getting tired of him jerking me around. Now that he knew, I really had no reason to give in. "Leave me alone, Eldon. I'm sick of the way you've been treating me. You're right! I did get my memory back before I accepted his proposal. There was never anything of substance between us, and I left because of the way you treated me that morning after you proposed. I would rather die, than ever be married to your sorry ass. Vaughn is more of a man in one day, then you have been the entire time I've known you!" I was petrified as the words escaped my lips and knew I would be made to regret them. I had no doubt that he would probably kill me instead of handing me over. My hope was that Vaughn had somehow managed to get my message. The car came to a halting stop. I saw Eldon jump out, and I quickly locked the door.

"Melissa!" He was screaming and I wondered if the cops were going to be called. His eyes showed fury and he terrified me with his pounding on the window. With one final punch, the window shattered and glass flew on my body. I felt the stings of small shards piercing my skin. He opened the door and grabbed me by my hair pulling me up the stairs. Kicking in the front door he threw me to the entryway. Blood began to ooze from my wounds and I was disappointed there was nobody else in the house. I was pushed further when I tried to steady my feet. He lifted my dress and there plain for him to see was my small belly. It hadn't been noticeable with my dress, but now there wasn't any doubt.

"You stupid whore...just had to open your legs, didn't you? He swung as I shifted, taking a blow in the back. Gasping for air I hit the floor sideways. I rolled into a ball. "_I'm_ going to take care your _need_! After this, he won't even want you around him anymore. You will never see that good for nothing loser ever again."

"No, no, no! Please, don't." I struggled with him as he attempted to spread my legs apart. I kicked him in the neck, causing him to lose his ground. It was only a second before he retaliated with a punch to the temple. I was dazed but still conscious. My vision was blurry, but I swear I thought he hit the wall. My eyes suddenly closed.

Vaughn's POV

We had waited in the house for over and hour. Finally, some car came to a screeching stop. I glanced out the window and saw the ex beating the window causing it to explode all over Chelsea. It took every ounce of self-control not to go out there and rip his head off. But if he shot her, I would have never forgiven myself. She was dragged by her hair and thrown through the front door. After insulting the girl, he was determined to have her. I saw her kick him, but she received a punch to the head and finally passed out.

Deeming the gun was out of reach, Denny and I entered the room. I reared my fist back and punched him as hard as I could. Eldon flew to the wall, and I clocked him again before he was given the chance to move. Denny went over to Chelsea, as I continued to beat the living shit out of this scum. It wasn't going to be over until he was dead. He would never have the opportunity to hurt her again. He was pretty well lifeless, when I heard a faint soft voice.

"Vaughn?" Is that you?" Denny walked back to the doorway, as I approached Chelsea. Kneeling to the floor, I swept her in my arms and cradled her body close to mine. I sat down on the sofa, as she put her arms around my neck. "You came. I needed you and you were here."

"I always do, sweetheart." I kissed her forehead and noticed Eldon shifting with his jacket. All at once I laid her on the couch protecting her with my body. I heard a thud and then a gunshot. Afraid to look, I thought I might have been shot.

"It's over, Vaughn." I glanced around to see Denny. "He never even knew I was standing here." Blood gushed from Eldon's chest. When Denny saw Eldon move, he punched him. The impact knocked Eldon to the floor, causing his own gun to go off.

"We need an ambulance. Chelsea needs a doctor. We'll explain the situation when they get here."

"I don't want to go to the doctor. I want to go home, and have Trent take care of me." Her eyes were beautiful, but tired.

"Alright, but we need to explain this mess to the cops first. Do you feel up to it?"

"As long as you promise to stay here with me."

"I will never leave you again, Chelsea." I put my face in her hair and tried to stay strong. I would never let anything happen to her again. She held on to me as we waited for the authorities.


	29. The return home

There were eleven vehicles with flashing lights. We explained everything that had happened and they took our phone number in case they had any more questions. The gun that had accidentally gone off was registered to Sabrina. We could definitely use that to our advantage.

"Would you like to lay down before we head back to the island? I know you could use some rest. Those were your orders, weren't they?"

"I know. I could really use something to eat first...if you don't mind."

"I'll go. You stay here with your woman and don't let her out of your sight. Who knows where she'll end up next." Denny winked and headed down the street.

"Chelsea, I went through a couple of your drawers. I was nervous waiting around for you and tried to pass time."

"Oh...did you find anything interesting? My face felt flushed at the nighty I found, and she smiled. "You found my top drawer, did you? I had to leave all of those here, because I was sort of in a hurry when I left. We can bring them with us if you like."

I smirked. She was a tough woman to have just been tormented and already making jokes. "Did you ever look in that drawer full of folders?"

"My father had only passed three months before my arrival on the island. I knew it was important, but I hadn't gone through any of it yet. I didn't want to embrace his departure. Did you find something of interest?"

"I want you to see it instead." I opened the drawer and lifted out the folder. "Here, you really need to look at this."

She skimmed the first page and her eyes bulged when she neared the bottom. Flipping a few more pages, a small smile graced her lips. She looked at me and back at the document. When she had flipped through all the pages, she set them back in the folder and looked at me again. "Do you know what this means?"

"I believe I do." I said as her arms wrapped around me.

"How in the world am I supposed to be able to rest now. My first line of business is to take care of the little Sabrina issue. I want to head back as soon as we are finished eating. Oh, and Vaughn..."

"What is it, darling?"

"I know you already know by now, but since I was never able to tell you myself...how would you feel about having a baby...with me?"

I hugged her close and cupped my hand over her belly. "You make me so happy Chelsea. I have never wanted anything more than to start a family with you." I kissed the top of her head and knew nothing would ever come between us.

She had thrown on one of the outfits she left and sat down beside me. Denny came back with the food, and Chelsea ate what she could, while we ate our entire meal.

"We'll have to come back one more time to pack some of my belongings, and then I'm putting the house up for sale. For now, I'd like to head back to the rest of my family." She hugged Denny and thanked him.

"Anything for you and Vaughn, Hun." He held her and rubbed his eyes, after releasing her to me.

I put my arm around Chelsea, and we locked the door behind us. The cab stopped at the dock and we were finally on our way home. We hadn't called Julia back yet with all the commotion that had taken place, and I figured we'd surprise them all. The island was in full view and the ferry was about to dock. I held my hand up to the captain, as we started down the dock. Chelsea clung to my arm with one hand and the folder in the other.

"We're finally home. I knew I'd see the island again." She gave me a weak little smile, as I held her tightly. The three of us walked slowly to Mirabelle's house. When we opened the door I peaked at the women inside.

Julia screamed. "Oh my god...Chelsea! I'm so happy to see you." As tears streaked her face, she hugged Chelsea and felt her belly. "It's grown a little. Look, you have a tiny belly now."

"I know. I'm so happy to be home." Chelsea gave Natalie, Lanna and Mirabelle and now Felicia a big hug. "I love you all so much. Thank you for getting my message to Vaughn." Chelsea's eyes filled up with tears, and my heart felt relief to have her home. "I am so thankful for all of you."

"It all works out exactly the way it's supposed to." Felicia said as she hugged Chels again."

"I think that is the most famous line on this island." Chelsea announced, and we all agreed that we had heard it from at least two different people. "Vaughn, Denny...I believe we have unfinished business to attend to."

She held up her folder and we walked out towards the mansion. I banged several times loudly and kept Chelsea partially behind me. The door opened and the color in Sabrina's face drained as she looked at me, then at Chelsea, and lastly at Denny. Her eyes were glued on Chelsea's face, as though Chels came back from the dead.

"Sabrina, we also need Regis to hear what we have to say. Go get him." I stared at her as though my eyes would kill her dead. In reality I wished they would. I was ready to end this nightmare.

"This had better be important. I don't need a bunch of petty kids wasting my time. Hurry up and say what you must and then leave my property." Regis was in a pleasant mood. Too bad we were about to burst his arrogant little bubble.

Chelsea came out from behind me and opened the folder. She looked Sabrina and Regis straight in the eye without so much as a flinch. "To whom it may concern...that would be the both of you." She pointed. "You are here under false pretenses. The islanders were under the impression that you legally purchased mining rights to this island." Regis stood uncomfortably. "But I am here to prove that you did not. You see, this here is not only the will of Thomas Whitley-my father, by the way-but the deed to the very island that you claim to have purchased rights. In the will it names Melissa Chelsea Whitley as the sole heir to the island. In case there was question, the person to which it refers is me. On the deed it shows where and when the island was paid in full. Therefore neither of you have the right to be here."

"So, that gives you one of two choices. You can either leave on the next ferry, that would be the highly recommended route, or you can face a legal battle for the entire amount of money you've collected since your arrival. Before you suspect that you might win, I also want to add a bit of unknown information for you Regis."

"Your daughter has connections to a kidnapping turned murder. She gave a man named Eldon a gun last week. There were only two sets of fingerprints found on the gun at the scene of the crime...Sabrina's and Eldon's. We also have three witnesses that saw her murder him. Think very carefully before making a decision, but the next ferry leaves in twenty minutes. I would suggest you go back to where you came from and send your minions to collect your belongings. ...Off the record Sabrina..." Chelsea said as we headed for Main Town. "You don't always get what you want." She stroked her belly as Sabrina stared at her fading from sight.

Chelsea was struggling to walk as we made it to the beach. Denny went back to give the good news to the girls.

"I want to see them go, Vaughn. Then we can go see Taro. I don't want that evil woman being here when it's time for the baby to be born. She tricked you and had me kidnapped. I don't want to have to search for my newborn too"

I threw my over shirt over the sand and helped her tired little body down. She leaned in close and held my arms. I kissed her soft cheek and rested my chin on her shoulder. Together we watched the ferry arrive and Sabrina and Regis scramble to board.

"See Chels...now it really is over." She sighed and closed her eyes. I felt tears pour out as they landed on my forearms. My arms tightened around to reassure her that she was safe. Ten minutes passed before her tears stopped, and we strolled towards Natalie's house. On the way we asked if anyone wanted to be a witness. Of course we had everyone volunteer. We stood in front of Taro as he had us repeat our vows and then we were finally married. He didn't have to give _me_ permission to kiss the bride. I cupped her face and kissed her with all the love that a man could have. She beamed as everyone clapped. We finally headed to our house-together.


	30. Family

"Hurry up Vaughn. You're going to miss the birth of your own child." Julia was waiting in the entrance of the barn. I brushed off my jacket and we both began running to the house. Trent was inside with Mirabelle, and I ran to Chelsea's side and reached for her hand.

"Are you alright?"

"In a matter of speaking." She was in pain but smiled at me anyway. I saw her close her eyes tightly, but after a few seconds she breathed in relief. The contractions were only ten seconds apart, and Trent said it was time. I waited behind Chelsea as she was instructed to give one final push. The sound of crying filled the room as the baby was quickly cleaned and wrapped in a small blue blanket.

"It's a boy." Trent smiled as he handed me the bundle.

I looked at the tiny baby with wonder, and wiped my eyes as I smiled at Chelsea. She gave me wide tired smile, and tears filled her eyes. I brushed her cheeks with my fingers and lowered the baby to her.

"Aren't you a precious little boy." She pulled the baby close to her body and kissed him on the nose. "I just met you, but I already know I love you so much." Maribelle was crying and smiling at the both of us.

"I'm so happy for you two." She gave me a hug and kissed the top of Chelsea's head.

"Would you like to hold him?" Chelsea held the small wrapped baby up to her. Mirabelle cradled him with adoration.

"What will you name him?" She asked.

"How about Arthur?" I turned towards Chelsea, and she smiled and nodded.

Mirabelle placed Arthur back in my arms. I was grinning ear to ear as Chelsea's eyes shut. She was a vision of loveliness, and had given me more than I could have ever desired...her heart and a child. In my wildest imagination, I never pictured myself being so happily content.

Epilog

Pride shined from my eyes as I watched Vaughn hold our beautiful baby girl Kiera. She was our third child. Arthur was six and Tessa was four. The two children were very interested in the new infant and Vaughn knelt down to let them see. They looked up at Vaughn and smiled as each of them kissed her small cheek. Vaughn was the best father that any child could have. He might have had a rough childhood, but sometimes a certain person comes along to change the way you look at life. I couldn't imagine my life without him. After we got married, life was pretty well pleasant and we greatly enjoyed being in each other's company. He continued to amaze me, and I continued to mesmerize him...so he said.

All the financial return I received from owning the island, was given back for improvement. The men on the island completely tore down the awful mansion. In its place stood the most magnificent playground for all the children to enjoy. We now had ten children between all the couples, and all the visitor's children.

Natalie and Pierre was last to get married and had only a red-headed boy named Chance. Julia and Elliot got married with Lanna and Denny shortly after Vaughn and I tied the knot. They had two blonde children named Samantha and Daniel. Lanna once accused me and Vaughn of not being able to stay away from each other, but she was now pregnant with her fifth child. She and Denny named the other four Stevie, Brian, Calvin and Ariel. Of course they ended up having to expand Lanna's little house and Denny actually talked her out of the pink interior.

We four girls continued to have breakfast at the diner every Saturday. The men would wait with the children on the playground while we ate. Those three girls were the best friends I could have ever asked for. I never knew what happened with Eddie and Sally. So much had passed once I finally regained my memory, that I never felt the need to track them down. I accepted the fact that we would still be friends if it was meant to be, and never looked back.

No one on the island ever saw Sabrina again. Last we heard anything about her or her father was when the paper showed them listed under the ten most wanted. Apparently, they were scamming people the entire time, and were required to repay every penny plus interest. Needless to say, I wasn't going to let them hide here.

Looking back I always wonder how the series of events happened exactly the way they did. What's the odds that you land on an island that your father owned and don't even know it until after a year has passed. From complete memory loss to the false pregnancy and the kidnapping. In the end, I had a new family. Family isn't always about being blood related. It's about caring and loving each other...looking out for each other's best interest. You might say my life did end up exactly how it should...and I was exactly _where I belong_.

Thank you for reading my story. I really hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing. Sadly, it had to end. So...until next time...xoxo


End file.
